Back To Start
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Quando a realidade não contribui, quando os desejos são outros... O melhor seria um novo começo. -NaruHina & SasuSaku- (Imagem feita por girlUnknow - peguei no site deviantArt - e editada por mim).
1. Prólogo - O Começo Do Fim

**N/A: **Essa é, _ladies and gentleman_, minha nova fic! É algo inovador, pois vou pela primeira escrever SasuSaku. Essa fic é NaruHina e SasuSaku, e provavelmente terá menções de outros casais (mas apenas menções, a fic é exclusivamente NaruHina e SasuSaku). Espero que gostem! E a música é _The Scientist_, do Coldplay, que será a música tema da fic. E perdooem pelos erros gramaticais, estou sem word e não tenho beta. :)

* * *

**-/-**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

_Ninguém disse que era fácil,_

- Parece frio lá fora, não?  
Naruto puxou o cobertor para cobrir em seu corpo desnudo na cama. Já faziam-se longos minutos que aquele silêncio havia permanecido no quarto, e o rapaz odiava quando aquilo acontecia. Hinata segurava a ponta da manta que cobria seu corpo, olhando para o vazio. Não era primeira vez que estava assim, tão desligada do mundo afora e presa no teto, em seus pensamentos. Naruto sempre a via assim, quando o corpo cansava, e ela deitava-se ao lado dele, com o mesmo olhar.

- É o que parece. - Respondeu a Hyuuga, sentando-se na cama.

- Heey, volta para cama! - Naruto a puxava de volta.

- Eu gostaria de... De conversar com você Naruto-kun.

O vento lá fora parecia indicar que o frio seria não só rigoroso, como também longo. Naruto sentou-se na cama, e a olhou com atenção. O quarto era tão mal iluminado, que as luzes de fora iluminavam muito mais atráves da janela, que a fraca lâmpada. Era uma daquelas noites iluminadas de Konoha.

- E-em alguns meses.. - respirou fundo, ajeitando-se- vou assumir o clã.

-Aaah Hinata-chan! - um sorriso aberto se formava nos lábios do loiro - Eu tenho certeza que você vai ser a melhor herdeira que esse...

- Naruto-kun, você me ama?

A sua voz havia transformado toda aquele discurso de Naruto em silêncio. Aquilo não era uma pergunta retórica. Mais que notável, era a feição de Hinata que o olhava. Seus olhos pareciam como dois grandes telescópios, prontos para captar qualquer detalhe. Seja no céu, na Terra.

Era uma fusão de pensamentos. Ele olhou pelo quarto, pela cama, para ela. Mas sabia que nenhum desses lugares iria lhe oferecer fuga.

- Eu... - seu corpo pendeu a um lado, jogando as pernas para fora da cama, enquanto suas mãos adentravam nos fios bagunçados do seu cabelo - eu não...

Hinata observava enquanto Naruto lhe dava as costas, sentando-se na cama, de frente à um criado-mudo. Enquanto de um lado uma fusão de pensamentos, do outro um turbilhão de sentimentos.

- Eu não consigo! Eu não _posso_... Seria mentira se dissesse... As coisas não são tão fáceis assim, 'ttebayo.

O silêncio tomou conta. Suas unhas se apegaram aos fios do lençol, e seus olhos as lágrimas. Não que aquilo havia sido uma surpresa... Apenas uma confirmação. Mal sabia ela que doía tanto. O pior, é que naquele momento, a sua última visão de Naruto seriam suas costas, que durante diversas noites, agarrava, arranhava, achando ser aquilo que chamava de porto seguro. Foi por tão curto momento, e tão sábia decisão, que suas mãos apanharam as peças de roupas no chão.

E ele não podia encará-la. Não mesmo. Mas nem precisava. O barulho da porta indicava que aquilo havia tido um fim. Um fim digno. E a melhor escolha era encarar a porta mesmo, deitar, e dormir. Ou tentar pelo menos.

**It's such a shame for us to part.**

_É mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos._

**_-/-_**

**Nobody said it was easy,**

_Ninguém disse que era fácil,_

A primavera chegou tão rápido, que as flores pareciam novas jóias nos jardins de Konoha. Uma noite fresca, dava destaque a lua, que brilhava no céu sem nuvens. Mas no "Konoha no Akaru-sa bar", a noite se escondia lá fora, e as bebidas atraíam mais atenções. Todo mundo que ele amava, que valorizava, estava lá para prestigiá-lo. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Gai-sensei, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Kurenai-sensei... Seria uma lista de enorme se todos os nomes fossem mencionados, sem contar que Sasuke aparecera antes de todo mundo, dando um de seus sarcásticos comentários parabenizando o amigo, e indo embora logo em seguida. Era sempre um "Você merece!", "Vê se não estraga tudo!", ou um "Nós nos orgulhamos de você!" dos amigos. E mesmo assim, a porta nunca abria e quem ele esperava estar por lá, não aparecia. A noite não estava tão perfeita assim... A madrugada começava a escurecer ainda mais.

Os seus dedos seguravam um copo de sakê, ligeiramente cheio, enquanto o último funcionário do local limpava o balcão. Todos já haviam ido, mas ele ainda estava lá, bebendo mais uma dose de sakê.

- Parabéns, você realizou seu sonho. Parabéns Naruto-kun. - disse sarcástico a si mesmo, engolindo mais do que o necessário num gole só.

- Para quem acabou de assumir o maior cargo de Konoha, sua felicidade não é a das mais contagiantes... - o balconista disse, entre risos.

- Não é nada, 'ttebayo. Só fico triste de não ter vindo todo mundo hoje...

O rapaz de olhos castanhos claros, foi até Naruto que apoiava no balcão.

- Duvido que a essa hora apareça alguém. A não ser aquele cara que está entrando...

A porta se abria, e uma sombra que Naruto não identificava vinha até ele. Neji carregava no rosto a expressão de sempre no rosto. Ele veio até Naruto e o olhou sem surpresa alguma.

- Sabia que você ainda estaria aqui. - um pequeno sorriso, sem nenhuma graça se mostrava triunfante no rosto de Neji. - se você está esperando alguém, saiba que ela não virá.

- Você se enganou - bebeu o último gole do sakê - eu já estava de saída. Não há mais ninguém que precisa vir hoje. Até porque todos os meus amigos...

Neji levantou uma de suas sombrancelhas, mostrando o quanto não estava interessado naquele comentário mais que dispensável, o interrompendo.

- Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez, e escute.

Naruto silenciou-se, e a voz de Neji era o único som além do rádio baixo que vinha da cozinha, que enchia o local.

- Apareça na porta do clã às três horas.

O Hyuuga olhou para Naruto que mal se movia, e se dirigiu até a porta, indo de encontro à noite. Naruto ficou a observar Neji indo porta a fora, ainda imaginando o quão emocionante seria seu dia que a poucas horas mostraria um Sol iluminado.

**No one ever said it would be this hard.**

_Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil._

**_-/-_**

Se alguém lhe explicasse as razões das chatices de um clã, ela não entenderia. Quando você as vive, tudo torna-se tão inútil que nenhuma das implicações do clã Hyuuga tinham sentido. Mas aquela era sua vida, nova vida. Assinava alguns documentos e o colocava em locais diferentes, e seu dia parecia que iria terminar assim. Ah, que inveja que sentia das flores lá fora, na brisa de um verão tão fresco como aquele! Mas os relatórios não esperavam teorias sobre o verão, quando uma "Convocação Para Crianças Do Clã Hyuuga Na Academia De Konoha" esperava ser assinado.

A porta rangeu, e Hinata viu seu primo, e parceiro em assuntos Hyuuga, entrar no local.

- Hinata-san. - reverenciou-a.

- Neji-nii-san! Fico feliz que tenha aparecido. Veio me ajudar com os documentos? - Hinata sorriu, levantando-se do banco confortável que se acomodava.

- Você tem visita.

Quando a porta abriu-se mais, dando visão aos dois que localizavam-se dos lados opostos, o sorriso do Hokage se abria. E o coração de Hinata, se acendia. Um propósito dentro de si, um sentimento que tentava apagar, parecia mais vivo do que nunca. Seus olhos se mostravam espantados, e o vermelho de enchia seu rosto.

- Hai Hinata-sama. - Naruto disse, com um daqueles sorrisos aberto demais, entrando na sala.

- H-hai H-ho-hokage-s-sama. - seu olhar desviava da figura parada atrás da porta que a encarava.

Neji saiu do local fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto os dois que sobraram dentro da sala apenas se encararam por longos segundos. Hinata, porque seu corpo tinha resolvido travar, e Naruto porque também sentia-se um tanto nervoso. Aquela não era Hinata das blusas que a escondiam, dos cabelos que vinham na altura de sua cintura. Aquela era Hinata do kimono branco e bordados finos, do decote fechado, do pescoço a mostra, do coque alto e franjas soltas que mostrava seu rosto, em vez de escondê-lo. Aquela não era Hinata, aquela era a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga.

- Como você está? - ele aproximou-se dela, ficando a menos de dois metros de distância.

- E-estou b-bem. - respondeu, permanecendo estática - e-e p-parabéns.

- Ah, obrigado.

O silêncio era tudo que ele não queria. E ele fugiria dele prontamente.

Naruto caminhou até ela, enquanto a mesma dava alguns passos para trás. Ele ficou a alguns centímetros de Hinata, mas não tão perto. Sua chance era uma só, e não seria agora que a desperdiçaria. Suas vestes balançavam enquanto falava com as mãos.

- Hinata, eu tenho que dizer tudo de uma vez, antes que... - respirou fundo - eu estrague tudo de novo, dattebayo. Você é uma das melhores, quer dizer, eu diria até a melhor - riu nervosamente - chance que me apareceu pra querer... Para me fazer conhecer o amor.

Ele deu mais um passo em direção a ela.

- Você é mais um do que eu esperava, e eu não faço ideia de como lhe dar com isso. Eu não sei se eu sou mais do que você esperava, mas... - mais um passo o fez chegar à distância de dois palmos de Hinata - eu não quero perder a oportunidade de ser isso... Hinata, eu quero que você seja minha. Eu a amo sim.

O sorriso dele não se apagou mesmo quando a Hyuuga encarava o chão, entre lágrimas. Ele levou as mãos em direção ao rosto de Hinata, mas a mesma fez seus pés darem dois passos para trás, afastando-se do toque do Hokage. Suas mãos tremiam, e aquilo era mais difícil que qualquer coisa que havia enfrentado. Seu coração encolhia, e doía, mesmo quando o rapaz era o mais doce possível.

- E-eu l-l-lamento H-ho-k-kage-sama... - gaguejava mais que o normal, mesmo não olhando para o rosto de Naruto - m-mas u-uma-a h-herdeira H-hyuuga n-não deve-ve se... Se relacionar c-com a-alguém que n-não s-seja da l-linhagem H-hyuuga.

Seu corpo enrijeceu-se, e Hinata jogou sua mão esquerda para trás segurando um braço da poltrona que estava sentada à uns minutos atrás. Naruto a olhou com suas pupilas dilatadas, e seu corpo um pouco mais pesado. Um peso dentro de si parecia doer..

- Eu sei que fiz besteira, 'ttebayo...

Ao aproximar-se do rosto de Hinata, a mesma o virou, deixando uma das mãos de Naruto no ar. Era confuso, doído, e ruim ao extremo, não só o que ela estava fazendo com ele, como também o que ele havia perdido a alguns meses atrás.

- Eu não posso fazer nada por você, Hokage-sama. - ela disse sem gaguejar e o encarou. Seu rosto estava mais corado que o normal, e extremamente banhado de lágrimas.

Ele tentou puxar o ar, mas sentiu como se um bloco de tijolo caísse sobre seu estômago. Suas mãos ficaram mais pesadas, e seus passos mais lentos. Queria aproximar-se dela, queria tocá-la mais uma vez. E era o que menos podia fazer. Algo dentro dele resolveu ignorar todos os efeitos que ela havia causado nele, e tornando tudo em orgulho. Orgulho ferido.

- Me desculpe se a incomodei, Hyuuga-sama.

No caminho até a porta, Hinata a viu desmanchar-se enquanto ele após de se reverenciar a ela, ia embora. Aquilo era um pouco mais que imaginava vindo dele, e muito menos que podia dar dela. Se pudesse, sumiria dali. Iria para para algum lugar que não existisse clã, Naruto... Ela. E enquanto isso não acontecia, o melhor era lamentar-se ali mesmo, sentando no chão, e deixarem sem nenhum impedimento, as lágrimas rolarem. E haviam tantas...

O ar parecia menos pesado, mas ainda sim difícil. Ele caminhava o mais rápido possível para longe daquele lugar, tentando fugir do peso que seu corpo carregava.

Era aquilo, sem dúvidas algumas, e seria assim, já tinha que ser assim. Seus dentes morderam um pouco forte demais, e seu punho fechou-se.

Porque agora não haveria as noites em que não estava sozinho. Muito menos uma menina tímida que saía do meio da madrugada para vê-lo.

Agora havia apenas a herdeira do clã Hyuuga, e o novo Hokage de Konoha.

**Oh, take me back to the start.**

_Oh, leve-me de volta ao começo._

**_-/-_**

****

**

* * *

**

**F**ãs de SasuSaku: I Capítulo terá o casal!

Reviews? Obrigada por chegar até aqui. )

See ya!


	2. Capítulo I - Perder e Querer

**N/A**: Bem, olá pessoas! Antes de tudo queria avisar que não abandonei a fic e nem vou abandonar. A demora do capítulo foi por causa de motivos relevantes. O 1º, foi que eu realmente sofri pra escrever SasuSaku, sério. Eu não tenho nada contra quem escreve personagens OOC, mas particularmente não gosto. E vocês sabem, para escrever sobre o Sasuke sem ser OOC não é muito fácil de se fazer... Sério, meus parabéns para quem consegue. E o outro motivo, é que agora tô fazendo faculdade. Então, se demorar para o outro capítulo, já sabem. Espero que os fãs de SasuSaku apreciem esse capítulo (eu sei que é curto, prometo que o próximo será mais longo!) porque ele é dedicado inteiramente ao casal. E próximo terá NaruHina.

** "L**ike violence you have me, forever and after. Like violence you kill me, forever and after.**"**

_Como violência você me tem, para sempre e depois. Como violência você me mata, para sempre e depois._

_**(**_ Blink 182 - Violence _**)**_

Ideia estúpida. Era esse o título apropiado para aquilo que estava fazendo. Desde quando resolveu ouvir mais Naruto?

_"Sakura-chan, você devia vê-lo."_

Ela ia alguns dias naquele quarto de hospital, enquanto Sasuke estava num coma induzido. Ela o olhava, e a maneira com que ele parecia dormir, sereno, nem parecia que um traidor, assassino era o que estava ali. Mas, ela sabia também que havia alguma coisa errada com o Uchiha. Os poucos minutos que permanecia no quarto eram os suficientes para ela. Ficar mais ali não deixava seu coração no lugar certo.

_"Ele deixou ser vencido, Naruto, isso.. Isso não faz sentido algum!"_

_"Acho que o Teme está de volta ao que era, 'ttebayo."_

E agora, era diferente. Muito diferente. Sakura não havia ido a um quarto de hospital, e já não estava no momento "pós drámatico". Dois anos já haviam passado, dois anos desde as visitas anônimas no hospital. Se dissessem que havia tido algum tipo de conversa com Sasuke, algum contato, seria uma das maiores mentiras que estaria ouvindo. Onde ele poderia estar, ela passava longe, evitava, fujia de qualquer coisa que incluia o nome "_Sasuke_". A vantagem era que o Uchiha mal ficava em Konoha, e sempre estava ocupado com as missões que tinha que cumprir.

A casa continuava a mesma. Sasuke não tinha dom algum em decoração e muito menos motivação para cuidar de uma casa, e parecia que o lugar não conhecia luz alguma. Era escuro, um tanto sem cor, e a última coisa que acharia, era que alguém vivia ali. Ela respirou fundo, soltando um longo suspiro, enquanto caminhava até o balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha. Deixaria o prato de temakis¹ ali mesmo, e sairia daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Precisava sair logo dali.  
- Você demorou pra vir até aqui.

Sua voz... Inconfundível. Queria nunca mais lembrar de nada que viesse de Sasuke, nenhum rastro. Da feição, do seu jeito, e da sua voz. Mas ela vinha de trás de si, e ecoava pelo cômodo. Sakura sentiu suas pernas bambearem, e ao virar-se em direção ao homem parado na soleira da porta sentiu seu coração pesar. Ele a olhava com um sorriso sarcástico de canto, mas sem nenhuma demonstração de emoção.  
- Eu.. Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui.  
- Essas missões idiotas que Naruto me dá, não duram nem um dia.

Ele caminhou até o balcão onde Sakura havia colocado o prato de temakis. Sakura o encarava, sentia um certo medo todas as vezes em que Sasuke estava por perto. Seu coração, tinha a péssima mania de traí-la todas as vezes em que Sasuke aparecia. Convencer-se de que não o amava mais, que importância alguma ele tinha para ela, já era difícil. Mas fazer o mesmo, quando ele estava na sua frente, era impossível.  
- Se era só isso, pode ir.

Ela o olhou, e quase, quase que por um momento a realidade de que ela era insignificante para ele, tinha sido descartada por ela. Pelo menos agora, ele trocava algumas palavras com ela. Antes que sua polidez fosse desmanchada e seu coração pesasse mais ainda, Sakura foi caminhando até a porta de entrada.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes.

Mas antes que pudesse virar a maçaneta, sentiu suas costas batendo bruscamente contra a porta atrás, e mãos envolta de sua cintura. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, que ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Sasuke juntava seu corpo junto ao dela, e avançava os lábios ao pescoço da moça. _Rápido_. Rápido demais.  
Ele colocou uma de suas mãos no quadril e depois na coxa de Sakura, puxando-a para si, e levantando sua perna.  
-S-Sasuke... - arfava no ouvido do Uchiha, enquanto ele passeava com os lábios entre o pescoço e o nódulo da orelha dela - v-você sabe que isso não faz sentido algum...

Desocupando-se da coxa e do cabelo que agarrava a poucos segundos atrás, Sasuke levou suas mãos até os botões da blusa que ela usava. Era tudo rude, grosso, e ao mesmo tempo que deliciava-se dele, passando seus dedos pelo seu peito por cima do kimono branco que usava, algo dentro dela doía, e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.  
- Eu não entendo, e..eu não...

Sakura mal conseguia assimilar as palavras, enquanto Sasuke a despia lentamente. Sentia-se estúpida por estar ali, nos braços de alguém que não a amava, e que provavelmente estaria fazendo isso justamente para a fazer sofrer ainda mais. Entregar-se assim, era não só perigoso, como também burrisse de sua parte. Mas quem disse que ela conseguia parar?  
- Sasuke, p-por favor...

Seu peso era mais que o dobro do dela, e tinha certeza que sua força descomunal havia desaparecido naquele momento. Prensada na porta, e sentindo frágil nos braços dele, não ajudava em nada para que saísse dali e fosse para bem longe. E antes que pudesse protestar mais uma vez, uma outra voz dava contraste aos seus pensamentos.  
- Será que dá para você ficar _quieta_?

Uma resposta foi interrompida quando Sasuke a beijou, grosseiro e rápido, devorando os lábios de Sakura.

**_-/-_**

_- _Ah, testuda, deve ser a terceira vez que te vejo nesse banheiro, só hoje. - Ino disse entre risinhos na porta, enquanto observava Sakura apoiada na pia, escovando os dentes.

- E você acha que eu estou aqui por que quero?

- Não vai me dizer que você vomitou _de novo_? Ih.. Eu já disse que isso pode ser não é? Eu só me pergunto com quem isso deve...

- Ino! - Sakura a interrompeu enquanto saia do banheiro, e a loira a companhava - Você não tem que trabalhar não?

Ino ia seguindo a direção do longo corredor que levava a sala de enfermagem.  
- Melhor eu ir me acostumando a trabalhar bastante! Já já alguém vai tirar licença maternidade!  
Sakura podia ouvir os risos de Ino, ao longe. Não tinha que ouvir Ino e seus absurdos, tinha trabalho demais para fazer. E precisava tomar conta de sua saúde. Aqueles enjoos estavam tornando-se frequentes demais.

**_-/-_**

O local estava claro, bem iluminado, e bagunçado demais para ser a sala de um Hokage. Se é que existia sala debaixo daquela bagunça de relatórios...

- Ah, eu sei que deixei em algum lugar... - resmungava o Hokage, mexendo apressado suas mãos sobre a bagunça de papéis em sua mesa - dar férias pra Shizune justamente agora dattebayo, não foi uma boa ideia...

Sasuke observava a cena, entediado, aquelas manias irritantes de Naruto pareciam que não iam abandoná-lo nunca. Irritava-se observar ele, um Hokage, não saber nem lhe dar com papéis.

- Achei!

O sorriso triunfante do loiro não amenizou a expressão sem graça de Sasuke em meio aquela situação. Naruto entregou um papel nas mãos do Uchiha, que lia o que seria a sua próxima missão. Virar um ANBU era praticamente algo que colocaria como um hobbie, do que um trabalho.

- Outra missão babaca dessa, dobe?

- Você sabe que o conselho ainda não te liberou para missões maiores... Você ainda está..

Antes que pudesse terminar sua sentença, Sasuke o interrompeu soltando um resmungo.

- Sob vigia deles, hm.

- É teme. - Naruto riu baixo e se levantou enquanto Sasuke caminhava em direção a porta. - só me responde uma coisa, você sabe se a Sakura-chan vai estar no hospital hoje?

Sasuke parou no caminho e se virou em direção à Naruto. Mas que pergunta era aquela?

- Não tem porque _eu_ saber disso.

Respondeu friamente. Sasuke sabia que durante muitas conversas entre ele e Naruto, o loiro sempre de alguma maneira tentava entrar naquele assunto. Sakura. Era como se quisesse que o nome falado lhe causasse algum efeito. Ou alguma outra coisa.

E ele odiava internamente quando o Uzumaki fazia aquilo.

- Tá certo, 'ttebayo.

Até porque não via Sakura fazia um bom tempo.

_4 meses_, para ser mais exato.

* * *

¹Temakis: são cones recheados com arroz, e/ou algum tipo de peixe, ou frutos do mar, ou vegetais, ovas, etc.

Uma review é sempre bem vinda! Porque são os comentários de você que motivam todos os ficwrites a escrever. :)

Beijos, e até o próximo!


	3. Capítulo II - E Por Que Você?

**A**ntes de tudo, não me matem e não trucidem! Eu me comprometi com a fic, sei que errei, mas aí está um capítulo novo! Sei que tem pouca gente acompanhando a fic, mas vocês são muito importantes pra mim, eu juro! Me desculpem por não responder as reviews, mas eu fico FELÍCÍSSIMA toda vez que eu vejo que alguém leu minhas fics. Não respondo por falta de tempo mesmo. São vocês que me fazem escrever ainda! Para me desculpar, resolvi fazer um capítulo grandinho. E também, vou me justificar: Gente, faculdade tá me deixando louca! Hoje resolvi deixar meu trabalho de lado para terminar o capítulo, e posso garantir, me sinto melhor agora, haha. E se ainda estiver alguém acompanhando, espero que gostem do capítulo!

* * *

"**R**emembering you running soft through the night

_Lembrando de você correndo delicada pela noite_

You were bigger, and brighter, and whiter than snow.

_Você era maior, e mais brilhante, e mais branca que a neve._

Screamed at the make-believe, screamed at the sky

_Gritava como faz-de-conta, gritava para o céu_

And you finally found

_E você finalmente encontrou_

All your courage to let it all go.

_Toda sua coragem para deixar tudo ir._"

**_(_** Pictures Of You – The Cure **_)_**

Era escuro, e a noite parecia ser um manto negro que cobria Konoha. A sombra que saia detrás das árvores percorria todo lugar com uma rapidez inigualável, onde seus pés mal tocavam o chão.

- Está lá! Corra mais rápido! – gritava o ninja de bandana da Aldeia da Folha, enquanto apontava para aquela sombra, que sumia e aparecia naquela escuridão.

De repente, como um sopro de vento que vai para longe, a sombra sumiu. Os dois shinobis, Hiroaki e Ichiro olhavam em volta a procura da sombra que havia invadido Konoha e sumido no meio da floresta. Continuavam estáticos, impressionados com a rapidez e habilidade daquele invasor, que provavelmente era algum shinobi de alto nível.

- Eu... Eu não acredito... – arfava Ichiro, cansado daquela correria, buscando fôlego – ele fugiu de novo...

**-/-**

O dia seguinte, após clarear todas as sombras que a noite trazia, já dava a Konoha uma aparência melhor. Os comerciantes, shinobis e donas de casa, saiam pela rua, sinalizando que a cidade já estava de pé. Do alto, atrás da grande janela em que Naruto via Konoha com clareza, os altos tons de voz invadiam a sala. Sim, ele havia herdado algumas práticas de Tsunade-sama...

- DE NOVO? – gritava com os dois shinobis, que permaneciam com as suas mãos para trás.

- Hokage-sama, nós mal vimos quem era! Só vimos uma sombra e...

- Tá, tá, eu entendi, 'ttebayo... – respirou fundo – vocês já podem ir.

Ichiro e Hiroaki saiam da sala de cabeças baixas, e o loiro continuava a olhar aquelas duas figuras, aparentemente sujas e tristes. Antes que fechassem a porta, Shizune entrou na sala, e encontrou um Hokage um tanto bravo, que bufava depois de jogar o relatório em cima da sua mesa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hokage-sama...?

- Não, esse é o problema, não aconteceu DATTEBAYO!

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, o loiro sentou-se na cadeira. Aquilo estava errado, totalmente errado, e Shizune conhecia bem o temperamento dele para saber que não ia ficar assim por muito tempo.

- É a terceira vez no mês, Shizune, TERCEIRA VEZ! Esse shinobi, ou sei lá o quê, entra em Konoha e ninguém vê esse cara!

- Mas o que ele vem fazer aqui...?

- Eu não faço ideia! – ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro, enquanto coçava a cabeça, freneticamente.

Já havia um tempo em que Shizune queria tocar naquele assunto, mas sabia bem que era delicado demais e até intromissão da sua parte falar sobre aquilo. Mas ela sabia que cedo ou tarde aquele assunto viria à tona.

- Hokage-sama... – disse, aproximando-se dele- acho que você devia chamar ninjas mais qualificados para esse tipo de investigação...

- Shizune. – Disse ele, interrompendo-a, tendo conhecimento do assunto do qual ela iria mencionar. – não é necessária a intervenção deles.

- Eu entendo a sua situação, Hokage-sama. Mas você sabe que na Reunião do Conselho amanhã, eles vão falar sobre isso...

Naruto a olhou, e no mesmo instante se imaginou em qualquer outro lugar que fosse longe daquela situação. Não se tratava do invasor de Konoha, dos relatórios bagunçados sobre a sua mesa, e muito menos sobre a movimentação lá fora. Ele só não entendia essa insistência, essa relação que tinha que manter com o Clã Hyuuga. Havia outros ninjas em Konoha tão qualificados quanto os aqueles que dominavam o Byakugan.

- Eu sei, dattebayo.

**_-/-_**

No quarto mal iluminado e de janelas fechadas, Sakura continuava no canto, com os olhos ao longe. O papel amarelado que suas mãos seguravam, agora eram úmidos devido as suas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos. Era surreal. Só podia ser. De todos os pesadelos que tivera, aquele era o que mais se prolongava, como se o sono fosse uma vida em si. E na verdade, não havia nada de sonhos ou ilusões em tudo aquilo. Sasuke era um pesadelo real, tanto um pesadelo quanto desejo, que se instalara há muito nela. E esse desejo, pesadelo, encheu seu coração de angústia, quando descobriu que agora carregava o último Uchiha vivo, além de Sasuke, no ventre. Já havia chorado demais, e se aprofundado naquela tristeza. Devia sair dali, e procurar uma solução para tudo aquilo, alguma coisa que a amparasse, ela e o seu futuro filho. Ela via a si mesma, dizendo uma loucura, recheada de verdades, a aqueles que a amavam e que a conheciam. O último Uchiha, filho de Sasuke e dela. Era anormal e mais surreal ainda, viver e conviver com aquilo. Não seria um período, seria uma vida inteira!

Continuou a chorar, a sentir seus olhos arderem. Sua respiração foi ficando um pouco mais leve, à medida que se levantava. Chorar e lamentar não seriam o suficiente, e muito menos mudaria a realidade. Olhou para si mesma no espelho, e passou as mãos sobre o cabelo, deixando os fios arrumados. Respirou fundo antes que saísse do quarto e fosse para a rua.

Já sabia o que devia fazer, ou pelo menos tinha uma idéia. Não deveria ficar ali, deveria sair e ir até ele, tomar conta de si mesma e do futuro que carregava! O sofrimento não era pouco, mas confortar-se dele era pior ainda, agora mais que nunca que não se tratava apenas dela. Ia em direção à vila Uchiha, com passos rápidos e curtos.

- Sakura! – uma voz masculina gritava seu nome, antes virasse a esquina em direção ao seu destino.

Quando olhou para trás, viu que era Rock Lee. Estava com seu sorriso largo em exagero, e diferentemente do que costumava vê-lo, parecia um pouco mais elegante.

- Hai Lee-san...- disse, pedindo internamente que o jounnin não desconfiasse para onde a rosada estaria indo.

- Eu estava te procurando! Fui ao hospital e fiquei sabendo que você não foi trabalhar hoje... Está tudo bem?

Sakura permaneceu calada, até pensar em alguma desculpa que pudesse dar a ele, sem que desconfiasse da situação. Ele a observava atento, e por esse motivo, tinha medo que talvez ele percebesse qualquer deslize.

- Estou sim, arigatou – disse, fingindo um sorriso - só estava indisposta.

- Então, já que não está mais – Rock Lee a pegou pela mão e saiu arrastando, daquele seu jeito espalhafatoso, a frágil Haruno. – vem almoçar comigo!

Sakura não teve tempo de argumentar, ou de pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse dizer a ele, tentando fugir daquela situação. Mas sabia que cedo ou tarde, iria ter que tratar desse assunto, antes que visse a si mesma angustiada no canto escuro do quarto.

Mal sabiam os dois, que acabavam de sair em direção ao Ichiraku Ramen, que Sasuke estava prestes a virar a esquina. Mas isso não tinha impedido que o mesmo assistisse à curiosa cena, em que Sakura saia de mãos dadas ao aprendiz de Gai-sensei. Ele olhou, e viu uma menina que parecia frágil sendo levada por aquele rapaz, como se fossem íntimos demais para aquele tipo de atitude. Assim seria melhor. Era estúpido poder viver uma mentira que ele próprio havia criado.

**_-/-_**

Seus passos chegaram rápido até aquela sala. Estava não muito clara, mas Naruto sabia muito bem que estava habitada, por mais que o clima não estava lá dos melhores. Ele entrou, disse "Ohayou Gozaimasu" com uma formosa reverência. Logo após, ouviu algum sussurro, mas nenhuma resposta ao seu "Bom Dia". Sentou-se na mesa, onde tantos outros estavam sentados. Os seus olhos percorreram a sala, e ele pôde constatar que estavam todos os integrantes do conselho ali, sem exceção. O dia lá fora continuava o mesmo, enquanto naquela sala, os assuntos de maior importância seriam tratados. Aquela era a Reunião do Conselho.

Cada qual ali estava não só o avaliando, como também prontos para consertar, senão todos, a maioria dos defeitos e das frestas deixadas sobre o modo de governar do Hokage. Era incrível. Cada vez que ele entrava naquela sala, mesmo que garantissem que era o melhor de todos que haviam sido governantes de Konoha, um arrepio percorria sua espinha, involuntariamente. Ele se sentou sobre uma das cadeiras até que os outros começassem a tratar dos urgentes assuntos que ali o traziam.

Um homem de idade já avançada, de olhos fundos e aparência não muito amigável, moveu-se na cadeira.

- Hokage-sama, antes de qualquer coisa – disse o velho Satoshi com seus olhos expressivos e fundos – gostaria que nos explicasse essas invasões.

Naruto inquietou-se por um momento e observou a feição de cada um. Parecia até que não estava ali como um membro importante do parlamento, mas sim, só mais um para ser avaliado. Ele respirou fundo, e disse calmamente:

- A segurança está sendo redobrada, Satoshi-senpai. Estamos...

- Não é disso que ficamos sabendo, Hokage. – ao canto, outro senhor, de aparência mais rude e rústica, deixava sua voz grossa encher a sala – que ninjas você está enviando para a segurança? Eles possuem algum diferencial?

- Estão em alto nível de treinamento.

- Hokage-sama – o senhor saiu da escuridão e olhou nos olhos de Naruto, que o encarava – não estamos precisando de alto nível de treinamento. O conselho veio hoje, quase que exclusivamente, informar que um novo chefe de segurança será implantado.

- Se assim quiserem, Akio-senpai, tenho ótimos Jounnis que estão preparados para o cargo. – Naruto respirou, soltando o ar pesado que se instalara no seu pulmão. Cada vez o clima parecia dificultar a sua respiração.

- Não pedidos a sua indicação, Hokage. Temos experiência com isso, e você é novo aqui. O clã Hyuuga será o responsável pelo novo departamento de segunrança de Konoha. Como você já deve saber - Satoshi-senpai tomou a palavra, calmamente – pelos últimos resultados, o clã Hyuuga parece estar ainda mais forte, principalmente os da Bouke. Está certo?

Um silêncio de poucos segundos encheu a sala, e Naruto pensava rapidamente em alguma resposta. Tinha que concordar. Não havia outra maneira. E, respondendo friamente, respirou mais uma vez, e soltou de imediato:

- Está certo.

**_-/-_**

Hinata havia visto o sol nascer naquela manhã. Passou uma noite em claro, e já estava se acostumando a isso. Até porque, quando dormia, sonhava. E preferia se apegar a seus pensamentos, do que ao que sonhava. Era bem melhor.

Enquanto olhava o espelho e via sua imagem cansada, lembrava das diversas tarefas que o dia estava disposto a lhe oferecer. Não que quisesse fazer, mas preferia ocupar sua cabeça, a se distrair com outras coisas. Os seus cabelos agora sempre estavam presos. Fazia tempo que não saia do seu quarto com ele solto, cobrindo as costas, como costumava usar antes. Seu pai havia lhe dito que o feminismo exagerado não caia bem a herdeira Hyuuga, e que daí em diante que andasse sempre com cabelos presos. Fez um coque rápido e continuou se olhando ao espelho. Seu pai não sabia, mas já fazia um bom tempo que não se sentia uma mulher em si, sentia apenas que era uma Hyuuga.

- Hinata-sama? – uma voz feminina vinha do lado de fora de sua porta, seguido de uma batida – chegou uma coisa para você esta manhã.

Hinata abriu rapidamente a porta e Akami, uma fiel moça que trabalhava na mansão Hyuuga, se apresentou com uma reverência. Hinata lhe retribuiu a reverência, antes que Akami desse a ela um pergaminho.

- Isso é para você Hinata-sama. Com licença.

Akami saiu rapidamente, e Hinata a fechou atrás de si. O pergaminho era de uma cor diferente, e parecia lacrado. Era algo que estava em sigilo. Hinata se sentou na cama e olhou curiosa , antes de abrir.

O pergaminho continha algumas palavras, e uma assinatura que causou um pouco mais de espanto na herdeira Hyuuga.

_Senhora Hyuuga,_

_É de maneira respeitosa e, acima de tudo, honrosa, que lhe venho solicitar a uma reunião de extrema urgência. O assunto é confidencial, mas posso adiantar que é sobre a importância e influência do clã Hyuuga sobre Konoha. A reunião será amanhã, às 10h30 da manhã._

_Atenciosamente o Hokage de Konoha,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

Gente, próximo capítulo acho que não vai demorar tanto, ok?

E posso te dizer que cada vez mais esse Sasuke safadinho tá me conquistando, haha.

Beijinhos! 33


	4. Capítulo III - Cat Like Thief

**N/A:** NÃO ME MATEM, EU AMO VOCÊS. Eu sei que depois de SÉCULOS eu tenho a maior cara de pau de vir até aqui atualizar essa fic, eu sei, eu sou muito descarada. (?) Pois bem, as desculpas são as mesmas de sempre: faculdade, faculdade, casa, vida social e a que me persegue sempre: dificuldade em escrever. Sério, tenho ideias e tals, mas quando vou escrever tenho preguiça e acabo não fazendo, ou as ideias somem. Mas eu disse que não ia abandonar essa fic, e não vou, podem acreditar. Eu demoro, mas atualizo. Sei que os capítulos não são grandes, tenho costumo de escrever capítulos pequenos. x)

Gente, esse capítulo foi o mais difícil que escrevi até agora. Escrever SasuSaku não é fácil não... Não pra mim. Ah, outra coisinha, vou responder as reviews no final dos capítulos (as reviews que vou responder agora vão ser as do capítulo postado antes desse). Obrigada por tudo gente linda! **3**

* * *

"_**C**_at like thief she stole air from my lungs."

"_Como um gato ladrão ela roubou o ar de meus pulmões._"

**_ (_** Cat Like Thief - Boxcar Racer **_)_**

.

Os seus sentimentos continuavam saindo pelos poros de seu corpo, enquanto se encarregava de andar mais rápido. O dia não iria amanhecer tão cedo, e ela sabia que se não esvaziasse seu coração, e tudo aquilo que estava a sufocá-la, não dormiria tão cedo. Precisava ver Sasuke. Falar com ele. Estava cansada de carregar culpas que não eram apenas dela. Era peso demais.

Entrou rapidamente na vila Uchiha, e antes que pudesse chegar à porta de Sasuke, sentiu algo atrás passar rente ao seu corpo. Respirou fundo, e ao se virar, encarou a figura séria e sem emoções do Uchiha.

- O que faz aqui?

Sua voz ecoou dentro dela antes que pudesse responder.

- Sasuke... Eu tenho que falar com você.

Ele a olhou e continou caminhando em direção a sua casa. Seus passos eram lentos, fáceis de acompanhar, enquanto Sakura sentia seus joelhos cada vez mais fracos, e seus punhos fecharem mais.

- Você me ouviu, Sasuke?

Seu berro chegou aos ouvidos do Uchiha que mal a ouvia. Ela deu passos mais rápidos para chegar até ele. A escuridão cobria as casas, mas a fraca luz da lua ainda iluminava alguns pontos de Konoha.

- Você não tem nada a me dizer.

O Uchiha não mexia suas mãos, que estavam juntas ao corpo. Alguns passos até ele foram os suficientes para que ela pudesse chegar perto dele, que continuava de costas a Sakura. Seus olhos, involuntariamente, se encheram de lágrimas, a respiração mais lenta, o ar foi ficando cada vez mais pesado. E antes que pudesse retrucá-lo, a voz dele enchia seus ouvidos, acompanhada de um riso irônico e baixo.

- Você tem que me apagar da sua vida, Sakura.

- Você não sabe o que diz Sasuke! – com a voz embargada, dizia em tom mais alto.

- Tem que me apagar da sua vida... Se não fizer isso...

Sakura aspirou o ar para os seus pulmões, e em um impulso, foi até Sasuke, para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, sua raiva iluminava seu rosto, e seu corpo tremia. Suas emoções estavam à deriva do desespero, e precisava não estar sozinha mais com tudo aquilo.

- Eu preciso que você me ouç...

- Você precisa me apagar de uma vez da sua vida. – Sasuke a agarrou pelo braço, rapidamente, e a olhou nos olhos. Sua expressão e voz eram enérgicas, Sakura acelerou a sua respiração, e seus olhos já não agüentavam as lágrimas que seguravam. Seu rosto estava molhado, envergonhado, e carregado de desespero e atenção.

- É fácil dizer isso quando não se tem nada a dever, não é Sasuke? Você não tem idéia do que está dizendo! – E continuava se banhando em lágrimas.

Sasuke tremia por dentro e por fora. Estava com ela em uma de suas mãos, firme, próximo, e com as palavras vazias dentro de sua cabeça. Seus olhos se fixaram nela como os dela nele. Estava, também, à deriva de um sentimento que não conhecia, e que negava até o fim de sua vida. Não podia, não haveria como. Ter ela em suas mãos era um martírio, um veneno que ele apreciava, mas evitaria até quando desse seu último suspiro. Mesmo que algo dentro a desejasse, perto dele, daquela maneira, e não desdenhava de um sentimento que o deixava a beira da loucura. Ele usaria sentenças prontas e sem fundamento para se afastar dela.

- Eu estou dizendo Sakura, você tem que me esquecer. Fingir que não me conhece mais. – e apertava ainda mais o braço dela.

- Eu não quero você na minha vida, por toda a moral do mundo, nunca quis depois de todas as suas atitudes – O choro havia se tornado inevitável, e Sakura dizia, no meio de um banho de lágrimas – mas não é uma questão de escolha.. Sasuke, não se trata de um sentimento meu, agora a razão é ou..

Ele apertou ainda mais o braço de Sakura, mas sem machucá-la. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da mesma, e resolveu usar suas palavras ensaiadas e sem verdade alguma. Respirou e segurou o ar. Sakura tremia ainda mais agora, esperando alguma reação. Seus olhos se arregalaram assim que a voz dele, aquela voz que maltratava todos seus escrúpulos com arrepios involuntários, entrava e mexia com o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro dela. Da pior maneira possível.

- Se você não matar isso dentro de você, tudo que você sente, eu mesmo faço isso.

E assim, o terror nos olhos dela tornou-se vivo. Ela se afastou dele, olhou Sasuke, que parecia sem emoção alguma, e saiu correndo, o mais rápido possível. Seus olhos ardiam, seu coração latejava, e ela sabia que quanto mais longe dele, melhor seria.

**_-/-_**

- Não deseja mais nada, Hyuuga-sama? – Akami perguntou assim que Hinata saíra do seu quarto.

- Não, obrigada Akami-chan... – Hinata se reverenciava e antes de ir seguir seu caminho, voltou a falar com Akami – A-Akami-chan.. O que você acha desse kimono? – Hinata estava vestindo um kimono creme, cheio de detalhes azuis, que subia da barra até a altura do joelho.

- Você está linda, Hyuuga-sama! Vai a algum lugar em especial?

A moça calou-se. Na verdade, ela simplesmente ia a uma reunião, tratar de negócios do clã. Ia vê-lo, da maneira mais formal entre uma herdeira e um Hokage, mas ainda sim, tratava-se de Naruto.

- Não Akami-chan... – sorriu tristemente- não é nada em especial. São apenas assuntos do clã.

**_-/-_**

Ele sentou-se na cadeira. Levantou. Sentou-se de novo. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava inquieto, nervoso. Naruto arrumou sua mesa, colocou os papéis que estavam jogados em uma pilha no canto da sua escrivaninha, colocou os objetos alinhados, arrumou os cabelos (não muito bem, parecia o mesmo de sempre), a bandana estava no lugar certo. Mas, mesmo assim, estava inquieto e não conseguia se sentir seguro.

– Dattebayo! – gritou assim que derrubou uma tampa de caneta que estava em cima de sua mesa. Ele se abaixou e começou a procurar a tampa debaixo de sua mesa. – Onde é que tá essa tampa, 'ttebayo? Eu acabei de derrubar...

Enquanto o rapaz estava deixando, ele pode ver dois pés femininos entrarem na sala. Ele olhou os pés, e viu a pequena tampa próxima deles.

- Ah, Shizune! Você poderia me dar essa tampa que está perto de você?

Não ouve resposta, mas ele viu que "Shizune" havia se abaixado e pego a tampa da caneta. E assim que ele saiu debaixo da mesa, e se levantou, viu que na verdade não era Shizune quem estava ali, com a tampa na mão.

- Shizune disse que eu poderia entrar... Você já estava me esperando.

Naruto segurou o ar, e expirou rapidamente. Na verdade, ele havia se esquecido que tinha dito a Shizune que assim que a herdeira Hyuuga chegasse que entrasse, sem avisos.

- Ah, sem problemas, 'ttebayo. É... – sorriu nervoso – Sente-se.

Hinata se sentou, calmamente. Seu coração estava pela boca. Naruto se sentou rapidamente, sabia que ele tinha que começar o assunto.

- Hyuuga-san, eu te chamei aqui porque tenho uma coisa a propor. – ele sentia tão estranho por não chamá-la de "Hinata-chan"... – o clã Hyuuga estaria disposto a ser responsável por toda segurança de Konoha?

- Isso... – Hinata o olhou, e encarou por alguns segundos. Na verdade, ela havia se perguntado antes de entrar naquela sala, qual maneira era a correta para encará-lo. Sentia as maças de rosto queimarem um pouco. – significaria o que?

- O clã Hyuuga seria o novo comitê de segurança... Com uma parceria com o Hokage.

Naruto resolveu jogar tudo as limpas, não esperou passar pelas formalidades de "Como você está?" ou qualquer outra e logo tocou no assunto. Imaginou como seria aquela cena estranha, em que uma mulher que desejava tanto estaria na sua frente, e ele saberia, melhor que ninguém, que as suas palavras cobririam tudo o que se escondia no coração. E então, pensando em como seria, decidiu que sem delongas, deveria falar tudo de uma vez. Era assim que funcionavam as coisas pra ele, tinham que ser resolvidas com pressa, principalmente quando a maior vítima de todas seriam seus sentimentos.

- E-eu não entendo o porquê disso agora. – Hinata continuava confusa, tanto pelas circunstâncias, quanto pelo assunto.

- Bem... 'ttebayo... – o Hokage coçou a cabeça – ultimamente estamos sendo invadidos de madrugada. E eu sei, melhor do que ninguém – sorriu espontaneamente - que o clã Hyuuga é o melhor nesses casos.

A herdeira Hyuuga sentiu as maças do rosto queimarem, ardentemente. Sentiu o coração quase saindo pela boca. Ele estava sorrindo, de um jeito doce, como sempre sorria, ela não via nenhum vestígio de formalidade no modo dele falar, como havia ouvido até aquele momento. Seus olhos não fugiram do rosto do Hokage, e ficaram ali, o olhando. Ele continou a sorrir por alguns segundos. Uma onda de memórias acabava de encher a sua cabeça.

- Para o que for bom para Konoha, o clã Hyuuga se dispõe – ela disse, encarando suas mãos sobre as suas pernas, extremamente corada – pode contar comigo, Hokage-san.

E deu um sorriso leve. Naruto a olhou, e por algum momento, ele sabia que as últimas palavras que ele e ela usaram não foram para Konoha, mas de alguma forma, essas palavras atingiam apenas aos dois.

- Obrigado Hyuuga-san. Pode ter certeza de que vocês terão o pagamento necessário, 'ttebayo.

Hinata sorriu e ele a sorriu de volta. Ela se sentiu emocionada, por diversas formas, e ele também. Até que a herdeira Hyuuga se levantou, dando sinal de que iria embora, e ele também se levantou.

Após uma breve reverência, logo após o "adeus" que ele havia dito, ela seguiu a direção da porta.

- Espere! – Naruto berrou.

O coração dela teve uma sensação térmica de frio e quente, e parou naquele momento que o berro do Hokage ecoou a sala.

- Daqui dois dias. Nesse mesmo horário, no meu escritório. Temos que resolver o planejamento de segurança e...

Ela se virou e forçou um sorriso. Precisava dar paz a todas aquelas emoções, precisava ir embora o mais rápido possível. E, interrompendo Naruto, disse firmemente, encarando-o.

- Eu estarei aqui.

Ele ouviu a porta se fechando e a jovem indo embora. Sentia um sentimento agridoce dentro de si, uma alegria por vê-la, agora de cabelos presos e um olhar mais sério. Sentia prazer em saber que estava bem. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia tristeza por saber que ali não havia "Hinata-chan", e sim a herdeira Hyuuga, que sorria mais discreto e muito menos que antes. Sentia uma esperança inútil que talvez algo dentro dela, de menina, ainda vivesse.

E, o pior de tudo, sabia que um sentimento de tal porte dentro dele tomava mais força agora, que o seu desejo estava tão próximo de si.

* * *

**R**espondendo as reviews (desculpem a demora, x3)

Larissa Uchiha : Obrigada meesmo! Meu, existe coisa mais linda que o Sasuke safado? *u* UHAUHS, é um certo Uzumaki tem a ver com isso sim. :/ E a Sakura vai dar um jeito de resolver isso, só não garanto que seja o melhor. Espero que continue lendo, valeu mesmo!

Lika : Own, valeu mesmo! *-* Eu tenho que melhorar bastante ,e um elogio desse me motiva a isso, valeu mesmo! Naruto e Hinata? Hm, acho que vai ter MUITO o que resolverem ainda. E o Sasuke e Sakura continuam se complicando. Continue lendo, obrigada por tudo. 3

Kaah Hyuuga : Oi sua linda! *-* Pois então, esses quatro Sasu/Saku/Naru/Hina estão se complicando cada vez mais. No decorrer da fic, quem sabe que eles se resolvam né? Obrigada por ler, eu adoro as suas fics também, valeu mesmo!

Kynn-chan : Bom, e se foi a reunião. Ainda muitas coisas vão acontecer com eles. O Sasuke? Complicado né. :/ Obrigada por ler, fico muuito feliz, valeu por tudo!

Kurai Kiryu : Você não tem ideia do QUANTO eu fico feliz que você esteja lendo a minha fic, sério mesmo. Sou sua fã, adoro o que você escreve, receber um elogio seu é tão bom! Obrigada mesmo, de coração. :)

Chibi-Onigiri : eu demorei mas atualizei, viu? UHAHUS', vou te avisar pelo twitter, haha. Obrigada por ler, eu adoro o que você escreve também. *-*

soareshyuuga : Muito obrigada! Agora vou tentar não demorar pelo próximo capítulo, haha. ;)

DEBORA B : Obrigada mesmo, fico muuito feliz por esses elogios! Espero que continue lendo. Valeu mesmo! *-*

DR Nunes : Também sou uma fã doida por NaruHina, então se você que é fã diz isso, fico feliz por estar agradando. Acho que esse papo de "Naruto ama Hinata instantaneamente" não existe, por isso fiz assim. Bom, o Sasuke gosta de complicar tudo, né. ¬¬' Não esqueci de vocês não, de maneira alguma! Só que nesses últimos tempos tudo estava tão corrido para mim. ): Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada mesmo por ler. *-*

_._

_**G**_ente, você me alegram muito! Muito obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo (vou tentar não demorar ok?)

Beijos, e até mais! **3**


	5. Capítulo IV - O Antigo Eu e Você

Olá pessoas! Bom, sei que demorei mais do que achei que iria, mas anyway, está aí um novo capítulo! Mais dramático que o normal! haha. Próximo capítulo mais fortes emoções! Final da Fic terá as respostas das Reviews que eu recebi do capítulo anterior. Boa leitura e espero que gostem! :)

P.S.: Pra quem não sabe, não tenho beta. Desculpem pelos erros.

* * *

"**_I_** stood at a distance to feel who you are

Hiding myself in your eyes."

"_Eu entenderei esta distância p__ara sentir quem você é_

_Me escondendo em seus olhos._"

**_(_** Before It's Too Late- Goo Goo Dolls**_ )_**

.

- Grávida? Isso... – Ino falava baixo, em um dos quartos de consultas. Estava um pouco mais branca que o comum e com os olhos arregalados. Não tinha palavras.

Sakura havia decidido que não podia esconder isso por muito tempo. Sua barriga não havia crescido muito nesses quatro meses, mas em pouco tempo ela já iria aparentar um mulher grávida. Passou a usar roupas bem mais largas que o normal, o que ajudava a disfarçar. Sakura colocou sua cabeça entre suas mãos e permaneceu em silêncio. Só queria que Ino não perguntasse "Como?", mas sabia que em um momento ou outro, a pergunta iria sair.

- Estou aqui para te apoiar, não importa a situação. – Sakura segurou as lágrimas. Prometeu não chorar mais pela situação. Ino a abraçou, apertando-a. Alívio. Pelo menos em algum momento podia sentir aquilo.

_**-/-**_

Era quase meio-dia e o ronco de dentro do estômago estava alto. Naruto percebeu que precisava ir para comer antes que o barulho de seu estômago ficasse mais alto.  
Ao sair para ir ao Ichiraku Ramen, um tumulto tomava conta da principal rua de Konoha. As pessoas falavam alto algo sobre "veja as roupas dele!", "quem seria esse?" e iam de encontro à rua, onde um único ponto chamava atenção. Naruto se viu confuso, querendo entender mais daquela confusão e o porquê de todo aquele alarde. Foi então que viu, no fim da rua, Shizune falando com um shinobi que aparentava ser da segurança. O Hokage já estava sem paciência com toda aquela confusão, e foi até Shizune com passos pesados sobre o chão.

- Que bagunça é essa, 'TTEBAYO?

- Hokage-sama... Não sabia que iria sair do seu escritório tão cedo... - disse, rindo nervosamente.

- Te perguntei uma coisa Shizune, que confusão é essa aqui?

- Isso foram ordens da Tsunade-sama, Hokage. Eu disse que você deveria saber disso, mas ela me ameaçou caso eu contasse e...

- O que Oba-chan tem a ver com isso, DATTEBAYO? Onde ela está?

Assim que Shizune respondeu, Naruto foi em direção até o hospital principal de Konoha. No caminho, pode observar o que estava chamando a atenção daquelas pessoas na rua. Um rapaz alto, de olhos azuis claríssimos, vestido com um kimono azul marinho chamava a atenção. Ele tinha cabelos longos, cor de castanho escuro até a altura da cintura, sorria e acenava para a população. Estava cercado de shinobis de máscaras pretas que cobriam a metade do rosto, como seguranças, saindo de um transporte carregado por outros shinobis. Parecia fazer parte de alguma realeza, e pela postura, vestes, e o modo como havia sido recebido, provavelmente era alguém importante e renomado. "Parece alguém querendo se aparecer mais que todo mundo, dattebayo! Eu deveria saber quem é? Estou sem vontade nenhuma de receber esse cara aqui... Tenho que falar com a Oba-chan e esclarecer essa história!" e voltou seu caminho para o hospital onde Tsunade-sama se encontrava.

- Hokage-sama! Como está? - disse sorrindo a recepcionista do hospital de Konoha, assim que Naruto entrou de supetão.

- Onde está Tsunade-sama?

- Ela está no seu escritório, mas no mome... - e antes que pudesse completar a frase, o loiro apressado ia até o escritório mencionado pela recepcionista.

- Você perde a noção do perigo, moloque. - Tsunade disse, rangendo os dentes, assim que Naruto abriu a porta de sua sala, quase derrubando todo o escritório.

- Será que dá pra me explicar, dattebayo, aquela confusão lá fora?

- Só você calar a boca! - tomou um gole de sakê, respirou o ar e expirou rápido, autoritária - e se acalme antes que eu te chute daqui!

Não importava a idade, o cargo, o poder, idade ou qualquer outra coisa. Tsunade sempre trataria Naruto como seu aprendiz, brigando e sendo autoritária com o mesmo. Depois de se tornar o Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade estava ali para direcionar e ajudar na forma de governar Konoha. . Naquele momento, Naruto se sentou e se calou. Não estava disposto a levar um chute no traseiro e voar longe. Respirou fundo e ficou a espera do pronunciamento de Tsunade.

- Esse rapaz que acaba de chegar aqui é um importante membro de uma família nobre da Vila Oculta da Água. Ele irá passar algumas semanas aqui em Konoha.

- E por que eu não podia saber disso? – estava impaciente e confuso com tudo aquilo. Teria um motivo mais profundo sobre o fato de Tsunade ter escondido aquilo - Qual é o motivo da sua vinda?

- Ele veio conhecer a sua noiva.

- Noiva? Que noiva, 'ttebayo?

Um silêncio se instalou. Tsunade tomou um longo gole de sakê antes de se pronunciar novamente.

- Há alguns anos atrás quando Mitsuaki Shinji tinha seis anos, foi prometido que se casasse com uma herdeira de um clã importante, tanto quanto ao que ele pertencia. Na época a situação não estava fácil para a Vila Oculta da Névoa e esse laço com Konoha foi estabelecido para as futuras necessidades de ambos os países. Na última semana eu recebi um comunicado sobre isso... – Tsunade respirou fundo – Dizia que o rapaz queria conhecer a sua noiva. Eu tinha esquecido essa história.

- Mas eu ainda não enten..

- Espera! Você está me deixando sem paciência! – gritou a loira meio enfurecida quando Naruto ameaçou interrompê-la – Ele veio conhecer Hyuuga Hinata.

A sala ficou em silêncio quando Tsunade disse sua última frase. O misto de impaciência e ansiedade que Naruto se encontrava havia se transformado em um misto de dúvidas. Suas palavras fugiram de seus lábios e ele ficou imóvel encarando Tsunade.

- Hinata...? – repetiu, tentando se convencer e confirmar o que Tsunade havia dito.

- É uma promessa garantida. Se eu te contasse isso antes você não iria deixar Mitsuaki Shinji entrar em Konoha.

Dentro dele algo cutucava, apontava, e doía. Tsunade continuou a observá-lo e viu que a pouca que ele ainda possuía já havia acabado. Ela tinha o conhecimento sobre o que havia acontecido entre a herdeira Hyuuga e Naruto há muito tempo. Permaneceram num caso amoroso secreto por quase um ano, perto da data em que Hinata assumiria o cargo de herdeira Hyuuga, e a nomeação como Hokage de Naruto. Conhecia também a personalidade autoritária e prepotente dos Hyuuga, que de forma alguma Hinata poderia escolher entre ser a herdeira assumida e se casar com aquele que possuía um demônio do corpo, independente de cargo ou título. Mas, Tsunade sabia também que aquele caso teve fim quase 5 meses atrás. Que Naruto a procurou, em vão, para tentar reconciliar as coisas. E uma notícia como aquela mexeria com a estrutura de um relacionamento que estava se reestabelecendo entre Hinata, como a chefe de segurança de Konoha, e o Hokage.

- Maldição! Eu devia saber disso há muito tempo, dattebayo!

O Hokage se levantou e saiu em direção ao seu escritório. "_Não, não, não!_". A primavera havia passado e deixado Konoha mais alegre para o verão. As flores continuavam brotando nos jardins afastados. Detalhes que foram despercebidos quando Naruto voltava para sua sala. As pessoas o cumprimentavam, mas seus ouvidos não alcançavam som algum além de seus próprios pensamentos. "_Isso é loucura. E eu sou um estúpido mesmo_."

**_-/-_**

- Hinata, abra a porta! Hinata! – Hanabi batia à porta do quarto da herdeira freneticamente. Há algumas horas ela estava lá, aos prantos.

Forte demais era uma obrigação para quem estava pronta a assumir o cargo de responsável por um clã inteiro. Permaneceu forte quando ruínas internas se destruíram. Poucos alicerces de sentimentalismo a si própria, a _ele_, deviam acabar também. A ideia de um casamento de fachada, sem amor, sem vida, estava se consumindo em si e se desmanchando em lágrimas. Servir ao próprio clã acabava com qualquer motivação de vivência, em que a emoção dela mesma não era levada em conta. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas a notícia desconhecida da existência de um homem a quem era prometida trouxe de volta todas as frustrações de servir a algo que fora designada desde que nasceu. Um peso que não escolheu carregar, e que agora a identidade de mulher pertencia a outro homem. Não aquele que realmente amava, e sim a um desconhecido que provavelmente tinha o sabor de obrigação e não amor. Desmanchava-se em prantos, em lágrimas. Deitou-se na cama pela fraqueza do corpo, que sentia perder cada vez mais a si mesma e dar ao próprio clã. Nunca seria feliz com aquele homem a tocando e a desejando todas as vezes que queria, independente do que sentiria por ele. _Não era Naruto_.

A porta de seu quarto abriu. A figura de Neji próximo a cama não assustou Hinata, que permaneceu deitada na mesma, imóvel, respirando fortemente.

- Saia da cama que você compromisso.

- Eu não vou sair do meu quarto hoje. – respondeu em tom baixo.

- Você tem uma reunião com o Hokage-sama, Hinata. – Neji mantinha sua polidez ao falar com ela, mas em tom mais forte que o normal.

- Não espera que eu o encare... – disse, segurando as lágrimas – pelo menos hoje não quero ter nenhum dever com ninguém.

Neji fechou a porta do quarto de Hinata deixando Hanabi na parte de fora, que observava a cena atenciosa. Chegou mais perto da cama, indo em direção ao rosto de Hinata, que estava deitada com as pernas encolhidas perto do peito, encarando a varanda com os olhos inchados. Ele agachou e a olhou nos olhos.

-Não há como desmarcar. Te espero na sala principal em 15 minutos.

**_-/-_**

Assim que viu pelas janelas principais as duas figuras vindo em direção a seu escritório, respirou fundo tentando pegar mais oxigênio para o momento que se seguiria. Fechou os olhos. Permaneceu assim até que batessem na porta. Sua cabeça girava, seu coração parecia diminuir e pesar cada vez mais.

- Hokage-sama...

- Mande ela entrar, Shizune. Eu quero falar só com ela.

"_E afinal de contas, o que eu faço 'ttebayo_?". Continuou de costas assim que ouviu a porta se fechar. Queria demais encará-la, vê-la. Antes de dormir na noite anterior imaginou algum jeito de tê-la novamente. Ouvir, falar, rir com ela. Algo que faziam frequentemente antes, e agora, eram estranhos um para o outro.

- Ohayou, Hokage-sama. – Hinata disse, em tom baixo, quase que não ouvido. Tentou disfarçar as olheiras e as marcas do choro, mas estava visivelmente em um estado de tristeza.

Ao ouvir a sua voz, Naruto fechou o punho e se concentrou na figura de Hinata parada a sua frente. Estava de cabeça erguida, mas evitava olhar para ele. Respirou fundo pela última vez antes de falar.

- Você sabia disso?

Hinata fechou o punho tentando se manter aparentemente bem. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas sabia que ele não ficaria calado. Por esse motivo, a partir daquele dia, preferia não ver mais seu rosto, seu rastro, ou qualquer outra coisa. Com ele perto tudo ficava mais fácil, mas tão difícil...

"_Eu não posso passar por isso agora_."

- S-senhor Hokage, - "_Droga, eu tenho que gaguejar agora_?" - nós temos que planejar o plano de segurança.

E os dois continuavam em pé. Ela evitando os olhos azuis do loiro, e ele tentando cada vez encará-la.

- Você sabe que eu não estou falando da segurança, dattebayo.

- N-não... Por favor, não. – disse baixo, mas o suficiente para que Naruto ouvisse.

O rapaz saiu detrás de sua mesa e foi em direção a Hinata, que permanecia de pé no meio da sala. O coração dela parou e voltou novamente quando ele estava a sua frente a encarando. Ela fugia dele. Tentaria evitar esse assunto para que as feridas de seu coração não se tornassem mais profundas, mais do que estavam. Ele fechou o punho e rangeu os dentes num som baixo. Sabia que se deixasse controlar pelas emoções, ficaria nervoso e perderia a calma. Aprendeu (não muito bem) que as coisas teriam que se resolver quando ele respirasse fundo e conversasse. Mas, provavelmente, seu temperamento não permitiria isso durante muito tempo.

Aproximou-se dela. Desejava mais dela. Pelo menos até o momento precisava de resposta. Esteve perto o suficiente dela para sentir seu perfume.

- Não faça isso comigo de novo... – a Hyuuga fechou os olhos assim que ele se aproximou ainda dela.

- Você acha que eu não mereço uma resposta, dattebayo? Se não quer falar, não fale, mas eu preciso saber se você vai casar com esse cara. Vai? Você já mexeu demais com a minha cabeça, alguma consideração eu mereço!

- Eu.. – segurou as lágrimas, puxou o ar. Levantou sua face até a altura dele, e o encarou. – eu sirvo ao meu clã.

- Mas que diabos Hinata! É a sua vida!

- É-é, é a minha vida e se precisar...

- Se você soubesse, por Kami, como eu queria consertar as coisas! Mas você parece fugir disso e eu tô ficando puto com tudo isso, DATTEBAYO!

- Eu não estou fugindo, você n... Não entende... – engoliu novamente as lágrimas.

O loiro a segurou pelos ombros e puxou seu rosto até o dele. A poucos centímetros dele, o rosto de Hinata corou e ficou fortemente vermelho. O coração pulsava na garganta, e a respiração havia pausado. Ele continuava com um misto de confusão em seus olhos e sabia que uma força fora do comum estava trazendo ela assim, tão próxima a ele. Sussurando, fazendo com que ela tremesse de leve ao som de sua voz tão próxima, sentenciou:

- Eu te perdi de vez então?

- Eu soube dessa história de casamento agora.

- Não me decepcione... Dattebayo, você não tem que servir a esses idiotas, Hinata! – trouxe-a mais perto para si – além de herdeira Hyuuga você ainda é a Hinata que me salvou da morte um dia.

Por fim, deixou que uma lágrima escorresse no seu rosto. Era impossível continuar engolindo o choro com aquelas palavras, aquele Naruto. Mas antes de se deixar levar por seu sentimentalismo, lembrou-se de uma madrugada que saiu aos prantos, decidindo desistir de um amor de infância pelo posto de herdeira. Fez aquilo porque ele não havia dado o seu melhor nisso tudo, e que ele não a tinha salvado de um clã inteiro. O seu orgulho, adormecido por um momento, tomou conta, como uma verdadeira Hyuuga. Abriu os olhos, decidida, e o encarou. Naruto soltou seus ombros.

- Você não me salvou desse inferno – disse, transparecendo um pouco mais de decisão que o normal – você me salvou quando não sabia o que fazia por mim. Quando eu era devota pra você sem nem saber que eu existia. E quando soube, não pode responder a altura o que eu sentia.

- Dattebayo, não me diga isso agora, eu ten...

Limpou os olhos e concluiu:

- É você quem não devia tentar encontrar a Hinata que te salvou um dia.

Soltou-se dele e saiu porta a fora. Tinha pressa, o seu futuro marido deveria estar ansiosa para conhecê-la.

* * *

_Respondendo!_

**moochie-chan: **Não abandonei a fic não, só demoro pra atualizar! ;)

**chibi-onigiri: **UHAHUSHUA, suas chicotadas funcionam sempre! Normal, também ando meio enrolada. Que bom que gostou! Obrigada por ler! ;)

**.**

**O**brigada a todos aqueles que ainda acompanham a fic! Demoro pra atualizar mas atualizo! Não se esqueçam da review! haha

Beijo e fiquem bem. (;


	6. Capítulo V - Fix You

Oláááá gente bonita! Sim, eu sei, demorei tipo um SÉCULO pra atualizar a fic, mas aqui estou e com um capítulo bem grande pra vocês! Vou começar a postar a _Back To Start_ no Nyah também, mas aqui vai estar mais adiantado. Esse capítulo terá algumas explicações sobre a volta do Sasuke e por isso já vou avisando: não leio o mangá e não acompanho o anime. Só entro em alguns fóruns pra saber as novidades NaruHina, de resto, eu não sei de nada. Parei de acompanhar Naruto faz tempo, e por isso a parte da explicação da volta do Sasuke pode ficar um pouco sem sentido para alguns, mas, lembre-se: essa fic **NÃO** acompanha o mangá, assim como eu, rs. Espero que gostem, nesse capítulo tem bastante drama! Só lembrando, não tenho beta e no final da fic estará as respostas das reviews do capítulo 5.

Boa leitura! :)

* * *

"**_I_** wish I could heal you

And mend where you are broken

I wish I could heal you

And I wish you could heal me."

"_Eu gostaria de curar você_

_E remendar onde está quebrada_

_Eu gostaria de curar você_

_E gostaria que você me curasse_."

**_(_** Fix You - The Offspring **_)_**

_- Flashback -_

Na sombra das luzes que se acendiam fracamente, Sakura respirava, ou pelo menos tentava. Seus olhos estavam mais abertos que o normal, seu corpo tremia. O ar frio dava a cena um tom mais melancólico do que era possível observar. Naruto estava com as mãos sujas de sangue, os olhos avermelhados da Kyuubi.

Sakura perplexa, continuava tentando respirar desesperadamente, Naruto ainda com vestígios da Kyuubi em seu corpo, algo além do modo Kage. Seu corpo se tornava em monstro. E, no meio, o corpo de Sasuke semi-morto. Sakura encarava Naruto, enquanto o mesmo ajoelhava-se em frente ao corpo de Sasuke. As palavras saíram de sua boca, acompanhadas de alguns suspiros.

- Sakura-chan... – disse Naruto, voltando ao seu estado normal – ele está vivo. Precisa de ajuda.

Sakura se levantou assustada, e caminhou até o corpo de Sasuke, enquanto Naruto continuava a encarar o rosto do rapaz.

- Ele precisa ir ao hospital urgente.

- Escuta. – Naruto disse, inspirando o ar rapidamente – nós precisamos salvar ele, Sakura-chan. Sasuke está de volta.

- Eu estou... – Sakura olhou para Naruto e depois para o rosto sereno de Sasuke, quase que semi-morto – eu não estou acreditando.

- Eu não vi Madara. Não vi sombra, não ouvi, não senti. Eu só queria ver Sasuke... Morto. – pôs sua mão na testa. Mesmo se acalmando, sentia que estava explodindo por dentro – eu só vi Madara quando Sasuke o enfrentou e o sharingan ficou mais avermelhado e eu não reconheci mais. Ele fez isso por nós e pela vila.

- Naruto, ele ainda é um assassino. – ela disse, entre as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente.

- Sakura-chan... – Naruto sorriu, aberto e aliviado, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas – ele salvou a nós e a Vila inteira que ele prometeu destruir. Ele acabou com o Uchiha que jurou morte a nós, 'ttebayo.

Sakura deu soluço e caiu no choro. Sentiu sendo abraçada por Naruto que logo se levantou com ela. A força havia voltado as suas pernas e ela precisava usar. Respirou fundo e o sorriso largo de Naruto iluminou o local.

- Vamos, temos que levar o Teme para o hospital.

_**-/-**_

A sala era sempre escura, e Naruto odiava aquele lugar. Todas as vezes que tinha que estar lá, um arrepio involuntário atravessava a sua espinha, e tinha vontade de sair rápido dali. Por que diabos a sala do conselho não podia ser mais acolhedora? Continuou caminhando enquanto todos os membros ali o encaravam. Ele realmente tinha que fazer isso?

O ar caia como um tijolo, até que o primeiro senhor, da ponta da mesa comprida disse, com palavras não muito amigáveis, ao loiro parado, ereto, no meio da sala:

- Você realmente teve coragem de vir até aqui fazer esse pedido, Naruto?

Respirou e olhou firme ao velho.

- Sim. Quero que aceitem Sasuke de volta.

- O assassino? – uma vez encheu a sala e o resto daqueles ali presentes estiveram em silêncio. Naruto não pôde reconhecer de quem foi o comentário.

- Sasuke salvou a todos nós. – disse, firmemente.

- Ele não fez mais que a obrigação, Uzumaki. – Satoshi disse ríspido e seco – ele é de Konoha. Aqui é seu lar.

- Ele só precisa de uma chance. É só isso que peço a vocês.

Naquele momento, todos os senhores continuaram em silêncio. Naruto poderia, facilmente, sair dali, correndo, da forma que queria. Mas sabia que, para ter Sasuke de volta, a primeira coisa a fazer era enfrentar todos aqueles olhares carrancudos. Ele sabia que, com certa razão, eles não gostariam de aceitar Sasuke de volta. O perdão pelo o que tinha causado até aquele ponto era difícil. Mesmo que sacrificasse a própria vida para salvar a vila, fácil não seria.

- Vamos às condições – disse o velho que estava bem de frente a Naruto. Parecia um pouco mais impaciente que o resto – ele é o último Uchiha e espero que assim seja e que não haja mais vestígio ou esperança de outros surgirem. Mesmo sendo seu amigo, ele ainda é um traidor. Estará em vigia, frequente, e terá o dinheiro suficiente para viver com pequenas missões que serão mandadas. Se caso isso for desrespeitado, ele será morto. E se caso você mesmo não quiser matá-lo, considere-se tão traidor quanto ele. E este é por enquanto o nosso veredito.

Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso, triunfante, após a reverência aos senhores que ali estavam. Mesmo sabendo que seria difícil manter Sasuke dessa forma, nada mais importava. Ele cumpriu a sua vontade, e trouxe o Uchiha de volta.

"Seja bem-vindo, Teme!", pensou enquanto caminhava sorrindo pelas ruas de Konoha.

_- Fim do flashback -_

**_-/-_**

Um dos deveres de Hokage que Naruto simplesmente odiava, era lhe dar com os relatórios. Tsunade havia deixado claro que se ele não lesse os relatórios, provavelmente ele deixaria de ser Hokage para "voltar a ser um chunnin". Naruto preferia não arriscar, pois desde quando ele assumiu o cargo de Hokage, sabia que Tsunade sempre estaria por perto não apenas para auxiliá-lo, mas também para lhe dar, quando necessário, puxões de orelha.

Decidiu então tirar a manhã daquele dia para ler e vistar os últimos relatórios do Hospital de Konoha. Aqueles relatórios eram provenientes de análises de jounnins que, nos últimos meses, estavam ativos em missões de ranking A e B. Ao fim de cada relatório havia uma pequena assinatura do médico responsável pela vistoria daquele jounnin. Normalmente a assinatura com traços fortes no ideograma que aparecia no final era sempre de Sakura. Ela agora assumia como cargo essa vistoria. Naruto foi olhando atentamente no fim dos relatórios e passou a perceber que nas últimas semanas não havia assinaturas de Sakura no fim desses relatórios, e sim as de Ino. Indagado, começou a olhar mais uma vez relatório por relatório e notou que em nenhum deles havia a participação de Sakura. Algo de grande importância, principalmente quando envolvia ninjas de alto porte.

Enrugou a testa e encostou-se à cadeira. Aquilo estava fora do comum e sabia que tinha que verificar. Levantou repentinamente e seguiu caminho para fora de sua sala.

- Shizune, você sempre está no hospital, não é? - perguntou o loiro se apoiando na mesa de Shizune.

- Sim, Hokage-san.

- Quando foi a última vez que viu Sakura?

Shizune se manteu em silêncio tentando se lembrar de algum momento específico, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum.

- Desde que Tsunade-sama deu um período de descanso a Sakura não...

- Descanso? Sakura não está no hospital, dattebayo? - Naruto disse com uma expressão de dúvida.

- A-achei que soubesse, Hokage-sama. - Shizune riu nervosamente.

- O que mais está acontecendo em Konoha que Obaa-chan não quer me contar? Mudamos de nome também, 'ttebayo? - o loiro olhou para Shizune que mantinha um riso nervoso e sem graça no rosto, enquanto ele a olhava com cara de indignação. Usando um falso sorriso, Shizune perguntou:

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Hokage?

- Não, dattebayo... Vou sair e volto mais tarde.

**_-/-_**

Acordou um pouco mais tarde que o comum e resolveu desembrulhar algumas das coisas que continuavam em caixas. Há quase seis meses Sakura havia saído da casa de seus pais para morar sozinha e depois de tanto tempo algumas coisas ainda continuavam em caixas. Na verdade, seu tempo integral era dedicado a seu trabalho como médica e por essa razão nunca tinha tempo para se dedicar a sua nova casa ou a ela mesma. Achou no fundo da caixa alguns potes usados para ramen, presente de Naruto de alguns bons anos atrás, quando o mesmo ainda insistia para que saíssem juntos. Olhou para o objeto em suas mãos e sorriu. Era uma época que nada importava a não ser o fato de ter Naruto e Sasuke sempre por perto para enfrentar novas missões. Que seu desejo era ter Sasuke só pra si mesma. Pensava, agora Sasuke era como uma sombra de um passado bom e um futuro assustador. Colocou o pote no armário da cozinha e ouviu algumas batidas na porta da frente. Pensou por um momento e se lembrou de que Ino prometeu que viria mais tarde para que conversassem.

- Pode entrar Ino.

Identificando o barulho da porta se abrindo, Sakura foi até a sala da entrada esperando a loira entrar. Mas na verdade foi outro loiro que adentrou a sala.

- Espero que tenha trazido o almoço porque... Naruto?

- Hai, Sakura-chan!

- O.. O que faz aqui? - Sakura se surpreendeu. As duas únicas pessoas que tinham conhecimento dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses eram Tsunade e Ino. Naruto era alguém de confiança para Sakura, mas daquilo ele nunca poderia saber. Por mais que ele e Sasuke fossem um pouco mais afastados do que antes, ele ainda era o amigo de Sasuke, e Sakura sabia que se viam sempre que era possível.

- É assim que você recebe um amigo Sakura-chan? Dattebayo, vocês mulheres são tão...

- Tão o quê? - ela olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tão bonitas, hehe. - Naruto riu com uma de suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

- Naruto, estou ocupada no momento... - ela teria que se livrar dele o mais rápido possível, antes que o mesmo notasse alguma coisa.

- Não vou te deixar em paz tão fácil assim, 'ttebayo! Precisamos conversar!

"_Ele não pode saber de nada. Por Kami, o que será?_"

- Conversar? Sobre o quê? - indagou curiosa e apreensiva.

Naruto caminhou até o outro lado da sala se sentando no sofá preguiçosamente.

- Essa história de descanso. Obaa-chan não havia me contado nada disso.

- O stress Naruto, sabe como é, eu estava precisando de um descanso de-

- Você, descanso do hospital? - ele riu mais uma vez, olhando Sakura caminhar de modo nervoso para a cozinha e voltar, falando freneticamente – dattebayo, te conheço Sakura-chan, alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- Mas é claro que não...

- Você não quer me contar?

Sakura se sentou ao lado de Naruto, tentando se acalmar. Com Ino havia sido mais fácil, Tsunade acabou descobrindo por ela mesma, mas com Naruto a história tomava outro rumo. Isso comprometeria não apenas ele caso ele soubesse da existência de um último Uchiha, mas sim a sua amizade com Sakura e Sasuke. "_Ele não pode saber disso. Mas como?_"

- É muito delicado, e também não é nada demais.

- Então me conta, 'ttebayo!

- Eu... Eu não posso.

Naruto se emburreceu, respirou fundo, mas não estava muito calmo. Estava cansado de segredos por toda parte, como se ele ainda tivesse doze anos e não soubesse lidar com os problemas. Aquilo estava o irritando muito.

- Qual é, Sakura? Sou seu amigo, dattebayo! Todo mundo me escondendo as coisas, não sou mais uma criança.

- Naruto, isso é muito delicado.

- Talvez eu possa te ajudar, me conta logo!

Sakura respirou fundo e olhou para o loiro que esperava uma resposta. Desviou o olhar e passou a encarar o chão.

- Eu não acho que você deva saber disso...

Naruto desencostou do sofá e se inclinou para frente na altura de Sakura. Ela estava com seus dedos inquietos e entrelaçados entre si, e Naruto percebeu que algo grave estava acontecendo.

- Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho de verdade e que eu não fiz besteira para afastar... Por favor, 'ttebayo, eu preciso de alguém que conte comigo.

Sakura ficou em silêncio e notou que Naruto parecia desapontado. Olhou para o loiro que a encarava.

- Sakura-chan eu posso tentar te...

- Eu estou grávida.

Naruto se calou e levantou assustado. Esperava qualquer notícia, mas... Grávida? Ficou tentando pensar em algo inteligente para dizer, mas permaneceu calado. Até que uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça e Naruto corou.

- FOI O LEE? ME DIZ QUE NÃO FOI O ROCK LEE, 'TTEBAYO, POR...

- CALA A BOCA E SENTA NARUTO!

Naruto se sentou e calou, antes que Sakura tivesse um relapso como Tsunade, e ele apanhasse ali mesmo. Nenhum cargo era alto o suficiente para fugir da fúria dessas mulheres.

- Quem dera se a situação fosse fácil assim, Naruto.

Sakura respirou fundo e apoiou sua testa em uma de suas de mãos. Naruto ficou a observá-la, esperando alguma explicação. Ele notou que o assunto era sério, mas não conseguiu formular nenhuma ideia a respeito.

- Eu não quero que nada mude depois dessa notícia entre você, eu e... – suspirou - Sasuke.

- Mas é claro que na... - Naruto não terminou sua própria frase quando notou que nome do seu amigo havia sido mencionado. Ele olhou para Sakura com os olhos bem abertos, tentando entender a situação. Agora ele havia percebido que Sasuke não fora mencionado simplesmente por causa da amizade entre os três. Sakura continuou olhando para o chão, enquanto Naruto tentava digerir a notícia. O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos antes que Naruto falasse firmemente:

- Ele tem que saber disso, Sakura-chan.

- Não Naruto! - ela levantou e se colocou a frente dele quando o rapaz se levantou, decidido - você tem que me prometer que NINGUÉM vai saber disso, principalmente ele!

- Mas foi ele o responsável também, 'ttebayo! - dizia impaciente.

- Presta atenção, eu já tentei... Eu... - suspirou tentando amenizar a dor que seu coração tornava viva, cada vez que se lembrava daquele episódio - percebi que não sou importante na vida dele e nunca fui.

- Isso não é verdade Sakura-chan! Se você não fosse importante isso nunca teria acontecido!

- Eu sei que não sou e não fico me lamentando por isso - ela olhou firmemente a Naruto - ele deixou isso bem claro.

- Eu vou bater naquele Teme se ele não fizer nada, dattebayo!

Sakura empurrou Naruto fazendo com que se sentasse no sofá, impaciente.

- Já chega Naruto! Isso é sério!

- SAKURA-CHAN, MAS ELE TEM QUE SABER! - Naruto disse observando Sakura andar ansiosamente pela sala.

- Não Naruto! Não, não, não! Ele não tem que saber de nada! Já me machuquei demais por causa dele, e se ele souber quem corre risco de vida não sou só eu, mas essa criança!

O Hokage se levantou, com mais calma, aproximando-se de Sakura. Disse, em uma voz baixa:

- Ele voltou por vontade própria, Sakura-chan, ele não é o mesmo.

- Você acha isso, Naruto. Para mim, nada mudou. Ele continua sendo o mesmo assassino.

- Eu não entendo - soltou uma risada baixa irônica - se ele continua o mesmo, como isso aconteceu, dattebayo? - disse, apontando para a barriga de Sakura.

Naquele momento nenhuma palavra sábia surgiu na cabeça de Sakura. A mesma se sentiu envergonhada e triste ao mesmo tempo, pois da mesma maneira que Naruto se questionava pelo ocorrido, ela mesma já havia feito aquela mesma pergunta. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe escapou os lábios. O loiro percebeu que o silêncio que permanecera a pouco caiu como um peso para ambos. Para consertar aquilo, disse:

- Se você quer assim, eu prometo que não irei dizer nada. Mas o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu ainda não sei... Estava pensando em sair de Konoha. - Sakura se sentou, inquieta.

- Você não pode fazer isso, dattebayo! Essa criança é um Uchiha, você sabe o valor que isso tem para as outras vilas, isso pode te fazer mal. - o Hokage se sentou ao lado de Sakura.

- Aqui eu não posso ficar. Se o resto da vila ficar sabendo que eu estou grávida... De Sasuke... Isso é ainda mais perigoso.

- E sair daqui, o que vai fazer?

- Eu não sei Naruto, não sei! - respondeu Sakura sob o olhar de indagação de Naruto.

- Pois eu sei, 'ttebayo. - o rapaz passou a encarar Sakura - essa criança não terá uma família, não irá saber ao que pertence, e ela pode ser tão solitária quanto eu e Sasuke éramos. Isso é um peso para um vida inteira.

- Naruto, eu não tenho alternativa.

Ele se lembrou da cena na sala do conselho. Lembrou-se dos olhos, marcados pela velhice, do homem que dizia sobre as condições para que Sasuke ficasse em Konoha. "_Ele é o último Uchiha e espero que assim seja e que não haja mais vestígio ou esperança de outros surgirem."_ Certamente a gravidez de Sakura não seria aceita, e o pior podia acontecer, não apenas a Sakura, mas Sasuke e ele mesmo. Mesmo sendo um erro, Naruto tinha que acolher a amiga. De alguma forma ou outra, se aquela loucura fosse só suspeitada pelo conselho, estavam todos comprometidos. Sakura sabia disso. No calor do momento entre ela e Sasuke, não se lembraram de nenhuma condição. E agora, todas as noites, pensava no que poderia acontecer a ela, a criança e ao Sasuke, se esta história viesse à tona. Naruto não contou as consequências de tal fato, que diz que caso isso ocorresse, o próprio Naruto teria que resolver isso. E para resolver, a forma teria que ser do conselho, e ele esperava o pior. Omitiu isso de Sakura para que a mesma não se assustasse, agora não era hora de reações desse porte.

Não havia outra forma, a não ser uma, que de primeira instância, que surgira na cabeça de Naruto. Pensou. Olhou para o chão e depois para Sakura. Tinha que pensar no bem dela e da criança que carregava, que ao olhar na barriga, havia notado que a mesma estava ficando mais rechonchuda. Respirou. Pensou "É isso" e soltou a frase que saía de seu coração, como um alívio.

- Case-se comigo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e encarou a expressão séria de Naruto, que a observava sem piscar.

- O... O quê?

- Sakura-chan, essa criança vai ficar sem identidade... Sei que você pode ser uma ótima mãe, mas uma família é o que ela mais vai precisar, 'ttebayo.

- Não Naruto, ficou louco? - sua impaciência se misturava com medo de um futuro próximo - você sabe que eu você somos só amigos!

- Eu sei, não estou pedindo para ser seu marido, Sakura-chan, só estou dizendo que essa criança merece uma família! Eu cresci abandonado, assim como Sasuke, e carregamos um peso imenso pelo resto de nossas vidas. Eu – suas mãos suavam - não sei amar... Perdi as chances da minha vida com a pessoa que me amou de verdade porque ninguém nunca me ensinou isso. Agora, ela está praticamente noiva de um estúpido que ela nunca viu na vida por eu não saber valorizar nada, dattebayo! - ele falava freneticamente, com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto Sakura o observava com atenção - eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça a outra pessoa.

-Eu não quero parar a sua vida por um erro meu, Naruto... Isso não é justo.

Com um olhar calmo e próximo, Naruto encarou Sakura, e estava lado a lado. Ela, com a dor de um erro imperdoável, e ele com a perda de uma parte de si próprio, e assustado com o que poderia acontecer dali pra frente. De alguma forma os dois sabiam que, algo que ia além da amizade, nada poderia retroceder e consertar seus erros. Sakura conhecia Naruto profundamente e sabia da dor que ele carregava pelo abandono, e por todas as dificuldades que o mesmo carregava. Sabia também que ele falava de Hinata, a única mulher a quem Sakura pode ver que amara Naruto de corpo e alma, e que o próprio sabia disso. Ouviu Tsunade dizer algo a respeito de Hinata e Naruto, e ultimamente havia percebido que Naruto agia de forma estranha quando a Hyuuga era mencionada em alguma conversa. Ele sorria, e dizia que "Konoha tinha uma das melhores kunoichis" e era mais próximo da Hyuuga. Sakura viu que os olhos de Naruto estavam um pouco marejados, mas o rapaz não carregava nenhum traço de choro.

- Eu penso nela. Todos os dias, todas as horas. Eu nunca vou desistir de Hinata como ela nunca desistiu de mim, 'ttebayo. - sorriu tristemente - mas eu não posso deixar que você faça isso sozinha... Você sabe o risco que corre. Eu quero te ajudar Sakura-chan, eu vou ser o pai dessa criança, e não vou deixar que ela passe pelo mesmo que passei! Sou seu melhor amigo e eu não vou mais abandonar as pessoas que eu amo, dattebayo!

- Como eu posso deixar você fazer isso? Vai te impedir de viver a sua vida com quem você realmente ama!

- Hinata será minha, você vai ver! E enquanto isso eu vou te ajudar, dattebayo!

Sakura abraçou Naruto, entre lágrimas. Sabia que ele era quem podia contar sempre, e abrir mão da sua felicidade para ajuda-lá, era algo de honra que ninguém faria por ela. Sabia do risco que corria, nas mãos do conselho, caso descobrissem, e isso a amedontrava muito. Naruto não havia comentado, e esperava não fazer o mesmo, mas sabia o risco que Sakura corria se essa criança fosse descoberta como Uchiha fora de Konoha. Ela também corria perigo dentro da própria Konoha, mas como Hokage ele sabia que podia ajudá-la na medida do possível, sendo sua noiva e contestando que o próprio era o pai daquela criança, não haveria conselho e ninguém mais que o enfrentasse para contestar. A respeito de Hinata, a dor de perdê-la era enorme, mas em momento algum pensava em desistir.

"_Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. Não posso fazer besteira mais uma vez_."

* * *

_Respondendo as reviews!_

**Kaah Hyuuga**: Magina, sem problemas! :)

Vish, ainda tem MUITO drama pela frente, haha, você vai gostar! O Sasuke é um grosso mesmo. Tento manter ele fiel ao máximo ao personagem. Aos poucos tudo vai se resolvendo.. Ou complicando.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Faculdade é fogo mesmo, acontece. x)

beeijo

**chibi-onigiri**: Muuuito obrigada! De coração! Fico muito feliz com seus elogios! O que mais quero é ser fiel aos personagens mesmo. :)

Pois é, acho que o Naruto merecia ouvir muito disso. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 6!

beijo :)

**FleuryMalfoy**: Muito obrigada! Fico felicíssima com cada palavra! É por causa dos poucos leitores que eu continuo postando.

Quem sabe aos poucos aumentam os números de reviews, não é? Mas essas poucas reviews já me deixam extremamente feliz!

Obrigada mesmo!

**Kynn-chan**: Pois é. É tudo um jogo, na verdade. Acho que a Hinata meio que "desembuchou" o tava entalado depois de tanto tempo.

É... Muita coisa ainda vai rolar com a Sakura. Obrigada pela review e por ter lido! Até a próxima!

beijo!

**.**

_**G**_ente, mais uma vez obrigada e desculpa a demora. Espero que continuem acompanhando a Fic!

Até o próximo! (vou adiantar nas férias)

Beijos e fiquem bem. (:


	7. Capítulo VI - Misunderstood

**N/A: **Olha só quem voltou rápido de mais! ;) Ultimamente, devido ao capítulo 615 do mangá, (SPOILERS!) ando muito inspirada para NaruHina. GEEENTE, O QUE FOI AQUILO? Que coisa mais linda! Por isso, aí está um novo capítulo. E o capítulo 8 já está em andamento! Estou postando essa fic no Nyah! também, se quiserem acompanhar, só procurar por autor como **asthenia**. Lá está mais atrasado que aqui, aos poucos vou postando os capítulos lá.

Respostas das reviews no fim do capítulo! ;)

* * *

"**A**s the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb

_"Como se as palavras escorregassem pela minha língua, soaram estúpidas_

If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one."

_Se esse velho coração pudesse falar, diria que você é a única._"

**_(_** Misunderstood - Bon Jovi**_ )_**

**_._**

Seus passos o levaram até a sala do Hokage, ou melhor, do dobe, pois o mesmo havia intitulado uma reunião com relação aos relatórios das últimas missões do Uchiha. Ultimamente Sasuke sabia que as missões dadas pelo Hokage eram mais experimentais do que reais. Que normalmente os ANBUS eram qualificados para missões de alto nível, não aquelas estúpidas que Naruto dava a ele. Sasuke não podia ser qualificado como um simples jounnin, e por isso o escalaram para a ANBU, dessa forma podendo usar mais das qualidades do Uchiha e tendo algum controle sobre o mesmo por parte do conselho.

Suspirou. Aquilo estava sendo muito cansativo.

A feição do loiro a sua frente não se assimilava nem um pouco com as expressões alegres de antes, que às vezes irritavam Sasuke profundamente. Ele entrou na sala, mas decidiu não questionar Naruto por aquela cara, mesmo que quisesse saber. O Uchiha sustentava sempre a sua pose de frio para que todos os muros de frieza que havia construído continuassem de pé, mesmo tratando-se de Naruto. Ou Sakura.

- Yo dobe, já estou aqui.

- Teme! – Naruto tirou os olhos do papel amarelado que olhava distraidamente – sente-se, já vou te dar os pergaminhos que tem que assinar.

- Você sabe onde eles estão pelo menos? – Sasuke sorriu sarcástico enquanto Naruto abria a gaveta que ficava abaixo de sua mesa, e suas mãos mexiam freneticamente sobre os papéis que ali estavam.

- Cala a boca, Teme! – entre resmungos, Naruto disse enquanto Sasuke ainda o olhava sarcástico. O Hokage tirou um pergaminho e o estendeu na frente de Sasuke.

Não era um desses pergaminhos simpáticos, bem desenhados. Aquele pedaço de papel simbolizava um comprovante de compromisso estúpido com Konoha. Mesmo sendo um país em que os shinobis controlavam com a força e a sabedoria, não perdiam a oportunidade de criar algo burocrático e inútil, de acordo com Sasuke, para simbolizar o compromisso que o Uchiha tinha com Konoha. Aquele pedaço de papel era assinado todo fim de mês por Sasuke. Nele continha o relatório de cada missão e o veredito do conselho, para que o Uchiha estivesse de acordo, e se comprometesse com os requisitos que o conselho impunha.

Sabia que se quisesse ir contra as leis e a tudo o que o conselho propunha, com certeza não se preocuparia com um pedaço de papel e com uma assinatura inútil. Como se isso valesse a pena para alguém de sangue frio como ele.

- Está aqui, dobe. – o Uchiha disse, entregando o papel ao Hokage – eu terei alguma missão nessa semana?

- Ainda não sei, assim que souber te comunico, 'ttebayo.

- Estou indo.

Sasuke se levantou dando menção de ir embora, mas Naruto disse seu nome, o que fez o Uchiha recuar e olhar para o loiro a sua frente. Talvez fosse mais um dos comentários de Naruto sobre "você tem que sair mais", "sei um bar ótimo para nós irmos". Propostas que Sasuke escapava na maioria das vezes, e só se rendia quando Naruto insistia demais, ou quando ele estava cansado de ficar no breu e na frieza que era sua casa.

- O que é, Naruto?

Quando Sakura mencionava o nome de Sasuke, ou então simplesmente se dirigia a ele de outra forma, Naruto sentia dor nas palavras dela, uma tensão em seus ombros, e os seus olhos ficavam completamente perdidos. Ele precisava entender que Sakura acreditava que o Uchiha era o mesmo assassino frio, e que nunca e nem ninguém o resgataria das profundezas de toda a escuridão a quem seu amigo havia entrado. Mas Naruto alimentava uma esperança de que Sasuke ainda era o mesmo menino de antes, e quando ele sorria, o Hokage se sentia a vontade.

Por esse motivo ele também acreditava que o Uchiha não era como uma pedra sem nenhum sentimento. Se não houvesse sentimento algum, ele nunca estaria de volta a Konoha e nunca se aproximaria de Sakura. Mesmo que Sasuke fingisse que era indiferente a notícia que viria a seguir, não seria fácil dizer como se fosse o acontecimento mais comum do mundo. Ele ainda estava com vontade de socar a cara do Uchiha e contar toda a verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, Sakura corria um risco do qual ele podia evitar.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

- Fale.

- Sakura-chan está grávida – disse receoso, enquanto Sasuke continuou encarando o loiro, sério – e nós vamos nos casar.

A pequena abertura dos lábios de Sasuke não denunciava a surpresa que teve quando Naruto soltou aquelas novidades para ele. Sentiu seus ombros tensos e por aquele momento queria fingir que não havia ouvido nada e sair do local. Por conta do seu raciocínio rápido, o rapaz segurou a sua vontade de rude com o Hokage, mas não era preciso tanta força para se fingir indiferente quando Naruto o conhecia tão bem.

- Parece que você conseguiu o que sempre quis. – depois de um silêncio que pesava sobre o local, forçando um sorriso sarcástico, Sasuke disse, fingindo não se importar.

- É isso que você vai me dizer afinal depois de todo esse silêncio? – Naruto procurava usar da ironia para tentar atingir o Uchiha cada vez mais, mesmo que ele fingisse não se importar.

- Você esperava que eu dissesse o quê? – por quase um momento, Sasuke esqueceu toda a sua pose fria para dizer "_quer que eu fique feliz com isso?_", mas sabia que, ao dizer isso, daria ao Naruto exatamente o que ele esperava o gosto da vitória de uma luta que o Uchiha nunca havia perdido. E, no final da história, a vitória pertencia ao sorriso irritante de Naruto.

- Eu não sei Sasuke! – Naruto disse derrotado. Não estava mais suportando toda aquela situação, mas aguentaria por Sakura. Sasuke agia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ele e Sakura e que ela era não passava de mais uma estranha em sua vida.

- Parabéns Naruto, você realmente conseguiu o que queria. – Sasuke disse, dando as costas ao Hokage que apenas olhava a cena, de punhos fechados. O Uchiha caminhava em direção a porta e a fechou antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

"_Você é mesmo um imbecil, Teme!"_

**_-/-_**

As promessas de tentar ser frio, congelar seu coração, ou simplesmente fingir que ele não existia eram difíceis de serem cumpridas todas as vezes em que ela estava nesse tipo de situação. Sakura o havia tirado de um abismo de solidão quando criança, e a sensação de necessidade nunca havia passado. Quando foi embora de Konoha, sabia que todos os seus pontos fracos deveriam ser deixados para trás e ele deveria agir como se eles nunca tivessem existido. Esses pontos eram, respectivamente, Naruto e Sakura. Depois, descobriu que deveria eliminá-los para se tornar um assassino completo, assim como Itachi havia sido.

Mas isso era mais difícil do que qualquer outro desafio. Seu coração não era pedra, mesmo que ele tentasse transformar em tal. Naruto _ainda_ era seu irmão e Sakura mexia com os seus nervos. Quando criança, ele se irritava facilmente com a Haruno e por isso ela conseguia mexer com ele. Agora, mulher, Sakura mexia com os seus instintos masculinos e ele escondia entre outros desejos mais íntimos, o desejo de tê-la de forma imprescindível. Por isso, com essa ânsia de possuí-la, ele resolveu segurar pela cintura da moça, naquele fático dia, não a deixando escapar, no momento em que os dois se entregaram um ao outro.

Sasuke continuou andando a caminho de sua casa com uma vontade imensa de socar em alguma coisa. Ou em alguém.

O Uchiha não parava de pensar no maldito dia em que Sakura resolveu aparecer na sua casa. Depois do ocorrido, sem pensar, alguns dias ele encarava a porta em que ela havia entrado, por instantes, esperando - e achando - que talvez ela aparecesse por aquela porta novamente. Mas ela nunca mais apareceu. Não sabia se sentia aliviado por ela ter sumido, ou se sentia péssimo por ela ter se afastado de vez. Seu corpo ainda reagia a tudo o que tinha a ver com Sakura, mas sabia que o melhor para ela era que ela se afastasse de uma vez dele.

Encheu sua boca para pedir que ela _matasse_ seus sentimentos por ele dentro dela. Insistiu que ele nunca faria bem a ela, que ele era um rastro de culpa e ela merecia alguém melhor. Mas tudo isso jurou apenas a ele mesmo. Mesmo que segura-la entre seus braços fosse completamente inebriante para ele, era preciso, para o bem dela, que de uma vez por todas Sakura enterrasse tudo e qualquer coisa que sentisse pelo Uchiha. Sasuke sabia que o ódio não era tão dolorido que o amor, que Sakura não merecia continuar sofrendo depois de tanto tempo por aquele sentimento que alimentava a alma do Uchiha para que se tornasse algo melhor. De alguma forma, aquele amor era uma chama que o mantinha vivo.

Adentrou rapidamente para a casa principal de seu clã, abriu a porta e olhou para aquele ambiente escuro. Ultimamente, a escuridão daquela casa dava arrepios a ele, que achou que talvez um dia se acostumasse com tudo aquilo. Aquela de cabelos rosados tornava cada detalhe escuro de sua alma em uma esperança de não viver sozinho, mesmo sabendo que ela pertencia a um idiota agora. Mesmo que pedisse para que ela o esquecesse pelo resto de seus dias. Sussurrou o nome dela baixo e uma pontada no seu peito começou a doer.

"_E o meu ponto fraco volta a doer... Droga Sakura, você não devia mexer com os meus nervos desse jeito_."

**_-/-_**

Os comentários de Hanabi não eram inválidos quando Hinata começou a reparar no novo convidado ilustre dos Hyuuga. Hanabi havia dito, assim que observou Mitsuaki Shinji, que era "_Um rapaz charmoso, pra não dizer outra coisa e deixar a nii-san envergonhada_". Mentira não era. Ele sorria quando falava, e sempre usava as palavras certas. O clima do jantar parecia menos pesado com a presença do rapaz, dos olhos azuis e cabelos longos, alegrando um pouco mais o ambiente. De costas, parecia Neji, outro comentário de Hanabi que deixou seu primo com um leve desconforto. Mas de frente, ele se diferenciava de Neji, visivelmente. Seu rosto era um pouco mais arredondado, e ele sorria o tempo todo. Os cabelos estavam sempre soltos, e algumas mechas ele usava próximo ao rosto. De vez em quando ele olhava para Hinata e sorria ainda mais. Incrivelmente, aquele rapaz sabia como deixá-la a vontade, mesmo que o seu sorriso não comparasse ao do atual Hokage.

- Seu clã parece grandioso, Mitsuaki-sama, pelo o que ficamos sabendo quando fomos a Vila Oculta da Névoa. – Hiashi travava uma conversa extremamente formal com o rapaz, que continuava respondendo sorrindo.

- Sim, Hyuuga-sama. Mesmo depois de algumas guerras continuamos de pé.

- Você irá ao festival de primavera no fim do mês, Mitsuaki-sama? – Hanabi comentava, alegremente – ficaríamos muito felizes se nos acompanhasse!

- Irei sim... E ficaria feliz se sua irmã me acompanhasse – Mitsuaki olhou para Hinata, sorrindo, que só observava a conversa, sem comentar. A mesma corou assim que o rapaz passou a encará-la – claro, isso se que realmente o festival for acontecer.

- Claro que vai! Por que acha que isso não será possível?

- Hoje ouvi dizer pelas ruas que haverá outra festa. Achei que o festival fosse cancelado para que não ocultasse a outra comemoração.

- Não estou entendendo, Mitsuaki-sama. – Hiashi o interrompeu, assim que respondeu Hanabi.

- Durante esta tarde ouvi dizer que haverá uma festa em breve. Em comemoração ao noivado do Hokage. Por isso achei que talvez esse festival fosse cancelado.

Hinata fechou o punho e, pausadamente, colocou os talheres da mesa parando de comer. Todas as vezes que ouvia a palavra "Hokage", seu coração começava a doer, sua respiração dificultava. Mais uma vez, isso tomou um rumo que era pior do que se imaginava. A frase se repetia em sua cabeça, e teve uma vontade enorme de correr e chorar. "_Noivado do Hokage... Naruto está noivo..._". Ela tentou parecer normal, mas ao abaixar a cabeça, fechar os olhos e os punhos sobre suas próprias pernas, Neji observou que a sua prima não se encontrava bem. O choque percorreu pelo corpo dela.

- Noivo? – Hiashi dizia surpreso – não estava sabendo disso.

- É o que estão falando por aí – Mitsuaki disse, depois de um longo gole de saquê – acho que a noiva dele está grávida, uma ninja médica e...

Sem pensar nos comentários que poderiam ocorrer após sua saída repentina da mesa, Hinata assim fez. Não aguentaria continuar ali por muito tempo, fingindo que estava bem. Ela não conseguia fingir o tempo todo.

- Com licença, preciso ir ao toilet.

Caminhou até a porta que levava ao longo corredor dos quartos. Assim que chegou à porta, correu até a varanda que ficava no fim do corredor, como se aliviasse a dor que aumentava no seu peito. Entrou na varanda e chorou. Chorou como precisava durante dias. Chorou como uma criança. O seu soluço era o único som que ouvia, juntamente com a tentativa desesperada de buscar fôlego. Aquilo era demais! Noivo. De Sakura, ao que tudo apontava. E ela ainda estava grávida. Sabia que ele nunca a amaria, mesmo que ele dissesse. Quando seu coração começou a convencê-la que ele a amava, aquela notícia vinha a tona, e sensação de ilusão enchia seu coração.

Doía saber que o amava tanto e a toa. Doía perde-lo de uma vez por todas.

Mas logo ela levantou a cabeça, olhou a lua que iluminava a varanda, e se lembrou de quem era. Lembrou-se que ela era a herdeira Hyuuga. Lembrou-se da dor que o seu pai carregava, assim como Neji, por um passado doloroso, mas que nenhum deles se entregava a tristeza. Não sabia se eles choravam todas as vezes que encostavam a cabeça no travesseiro e no dia seguinte sustentavam um falso sorriso de força, assim como ela fazia, mas, pelo menos naquele momento, ela resolveu conter o choro e se acalmar. Fechou os olhos e limpou as lágrimas assim que ouviu passos próximos dela.

- E-Estou bem, Neji-nii-san.

- Estaria melhor que soubesse que eu não sou seu primo.

Hinata ouviu aquela voz diferente e se virou. Logo identificou que o rapaz que estava ali não era Neji, e sim o convidado ilustre para o jantar na mansão Hyuuga.

-Mitsuaki-sama... Me desculpe... eu...

- Não há porque se desculpar, Hyuuga-sama. A culpa foi minha por chegar assim... – o rapaz respondeu sorrindo – posso observar a vista também?

- C-Claro. – Hinata estava constrangida. Não sabia se o rapaz havia a ouvido chorar, e por isso permaneceu calada. Ele se aproximou e passou a olhar a lua.

- A melhor fase da lua é cheia, com certeza. – Mitsuaki Shinji olhou para o rosto de Hinata, que evitava que olhá-lo. O rosto da Hyuuga estava corado - Ela se parece com os seus olhos. Já te disseram isso?

- N-Na verdade não, obrigada... – respondeu baixo – gostaria de me desculpar por ter saído do jantar daquela forma. Eu... Eu não estava me sentindo bem, Mitsuaki-sama...

- Achei que estava fugindo da sobremesa – o sorriso do rapaz iluminou seu rosto. Hinata passou a olhá-lo assim que ele se aproximou mais dela – vamos quebrar esse clima de tensão, está bem? Essa história de noivado me assusta um pouco. Não quero que comecemos assim.

- O-O que quer dizer?

- Não quero se fique desconfortável perto de mim. Por isso, prefiro que antes que qualquer coisa, fossemos amigos. O que acha?

- Eu... Me desculpe, mas... E-eu não estou entendendo.

- Oi, meu nome é Mitsuaki Shinji, prefiro que me chame apenas de Shinji e que pare de se desculpar. Assim parece que sou eu que está fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Hinata sorriu ao ver que o rapaz estava sendo simpático, e se esforçava para que aquele clima de tensão se quebrasse. Aos poucos ela se sentia menos constrangida perto dele, principalmente quando o mesmo fez aquele breve discurso, apresentando-se e se reverenciando. Ela sabia e temia que talvez "seu novo noivo" logo quisesse casar, ou achar que ela pertencia a ele. Mas, assim que Shinji passou a sorrir para ela de forma doce, Hinata se sentiu um pouco mais a vontade e pode perceber que aquele importante integrante do clã Mitsuaki tinha um lado humano, menos rude e mais simpático. Ela sorriu de volta para ele e também se apresentou. Era incrível como um par de olhos azuis e sorrisos abertos a confortavam, mesmo que não fosse que quem ela desejava tanto.

* * *

_Respondendo as reviews!_

_._

**chibionigiri**: Só um pouquinho, haha. Espero que continue gostando! Vou adiantar a fic nessas férias. Até o próximo, obrigada pela review! ;)

**Kaah Hyuuga**: UHAUHSUA, no problems! Obrigadaa! Narutinho-lindo-gostoso ainda vai pegar a Hinatinha-linda-gostosa, você vai ver! haha. Eu tenho dó da Hinata nessas horas, eu só faço ela sofrer nessa fic D: ISSAÊ! AHSUHASUH, Sasuke tá se mordendo, tudo vai se complicar mais ainda! Relaxa, nessas férias tô escrevendo bastante. O mangá andou me inspirando. *-* Magina, life's hard, eu sei também :/ Awn, muito obrigada! Já disse que amo suas reviews? *-* beeijão e feliz ano novo SUPER atrasado ;x

**Kynn-chan**: UHASUHAUSH, Naruto é sempre Naruto, não tem jeito, haha. Acho que o Naruto não ia gostar de qualquer mulher com o Lee, coitado... Ele só quer ajudar mesmo. Coitada da Hinata... Mas o Naruto vai dar um jeito que se aproximar dela, vai ver! É, ele está com medo do pior acontecer a Sakura. Eu acho que faria o mesmo se estive no lugar dele. :/ Que bom que gostou! MUUUITO obrigada pela review! ;)

**_._**

**_P_**osso ser puxa-saco? Fui pro Nyah também, mas eu ainda prefiro aqui, mesmo que o retorno lá tenha sido muito bom. O carinho dessas LINDAS dos reviews me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada gente por continuarem acompanhando mesmo depois de tanta demora para atualizar. Próximo capítulo será especial, NÃO PERCAM! E não vou demorar! Aliás, a fic **_Invertido_** logo logo será atualizada também, novo capítulo quase pronto! ;)

Beijos e até a próxima! :)


	8. Capítulo VII - Uma Noite Como Essa (I)

**N/A**: Oi gente, voltei antes do esperado! Ando postando essa fic semanalmente no Nyah, e também estava de férias, por isso estava sendo pontual. Mas continuo inspirada - o mangá me deu um gás - e espero que continue assim, mesmo não estando mais de férias. ): A música do capítulo é do The Cure porque eu vou no show desses lindos em abril! *u* (tá, nada ver, mas tô tão ansiosa que não consigo não contar isso pra alguém, haha). Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo! E já sabem: no final, estarei respondendo as reviews! ;)

* * *

"_**I**_'m coming to find you if it takes me all night

Can't stand here like this anymore

For always and ever is always for you

I want it to be perfect like before. "

"_Estou vindo para achar você mesmo que leve a noite toda_

_Não posso mais suportar isso_

_Para todo sempre é sempre por você_

_Eu quero que seja perfeito como era antes._"

_**(**_ A Night Like This - The Cure _**)**_

.

Não sabia se valia a pena ter concordado com aquela festa em comemoração a seu noivado, quando Ino insistiu tanto. Só sabia que estava ali, naquele salão lotado. A Yamanaka não havia dito que a festa seria daquele porte, mas sim que seria mais uma reunião. Levou o copo até os lábios e engoliu devagar o suco de cor avermelhada, soltando um leve sorriso. Não adiantava, Ino era a rainha dos exageros.

Mesmo que fosse difícil estar ali, comemorando um falso casamento e uma gravidez perigosa, ver o sorriso da loira a animava. Naruto não se sentiu muito animado com a ideia de uma festa, mas ela explicou que, caso contrariasse a vontade de Ino, talvez ela desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Bufando, acabou concordando com Sakura, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginava. Afinal, todos estariam ali.

Sakura estava raciocinando os últimos acontecimentos, e estava digerindo tudo o que acontecera. Todos os dias ela respirava fundo e tomava coragem ao que seguiria. Olhava-se no espelho e notava que cada vez estava aparentando uma futura mãe. Refletia se estava certa nas suas decisões, se valia a pena sacrificar a felicidade de Naruto para o bem próprio, e o arriscando a tanto. Mas ele sempre dizia que estava convicto na sua decisão, e era o que queria. Que se Sakura estivesse correndo perigo e arriscando a vida de um inocente, sem assistência alguma, aí sim ele não estaria bem. O que era verdade, afinal.

O Hokage estava ao lado dela, observando o salão, ingerindo um gole do sakê que havia acabado de pedir ao atendente. Não possuía nenhuma expressão no rosto, só esperava que a festa acabasse logo e que pudesse ir para casa. Os dois permaneciam calados olhando para o público. E nas vezes em que alguém aparecia para dar os parabéns, ele sorria abertamente, assim como ela, agradeciam, e soltavam comentários a respeito do nome do bebê, se seria menino ou menina.

– Como as mulheres podem gostar disso? Cansei de sorrir e cumprimentar as pessoas, 'ttebayo. – resmungou o Hokage a Sakura.

– Você já foi mais animado que isso, Naruto. – respirou fundo – Estamos fazendo isso pela Ino, não se lembra? Só aguente mais um pouco, está bem? – ela sorriu sincera ao loiro que desviou o olhar as pessoas em volta e a encarou.

– Está bem, Sakura-chan, por causa disso me deve um ramen!

Sakura fingiu fazer bico e sorriu para ele, que retribuía o sorriso. Nos últimos dias Naruto conseguiu se tornar para ela o apoio que acreditava estar sem. Ele a confortava repetindo sempre que "tudo daria certo". Ele achava forças para tudo o que acontecia e não a deixava ficar angustiada novamente.

Mas, o que Naruto não entendia, era que a angústia que existia dentro dela nunca iria embora. Tinha medo que os olhos de seu filho tivessem os olhos de Sasuke, o sorriso, os lábios... Ou qualquer coisa que lembrasse ele. Sabia que era um desafio que iria enfrentar, mas que amaria aquela criança mais do que qualquer coisa do mundo. E, ao contrário de Sasuke, ela teria uma família de verdade, com o loiro hiperativo a ajudando, e ela fazendo o que estava ao seu alcance, para garantir a felicidade de seu filho.

Sakura interrompeu seus pensamentos assim que notou que Naruto obervava fixamente um ponto ao longe. Ele não piscava e estava surpreso. Estranhando a atitude do seu noivo, procurou olhar para a mesma direção que ele olhava. Ao longe viu na entrada do local que Hinata acabara de entrar, e ao lado dela estava Neji e outro rapaz do qual não conhecia. Provavelmente, o tal "idiota convencido" que a Hyuuga estaria noiva, segundo Naruto.

– Naruto... Controle-se. – a Haruno argumentou baixo quando viu que Naruto fechava o punho e cerrava os dentes, fechando a cara.

– Hunf. – Ele respondeu com outro resmungo, fechando os olhos e tomando o último gole do sake – eu preciso sair daqui Sakura-chan, preciso de um ar...

– Tudo bem. Só não demora muito, esta bem? – Naruto desviou o olhar daquele ponto e passou a olhar para o lado, encarando Sakura, que o olhava compreensivo. Ele sorriu para ela, concordando, e passou a caminhar em direção a um dos lados do salão.

Sabia que havia grandes chances de Hinata aparecer por lá. Sabia também que Sasuke poderia aparecer, mas não informou Sakura que o Uchiha já estava a par do assunto. As coisas estavam se tornando cada vez mais complicadas. Naruto e Sakura tentavam enfrentar tudo com a maior calma, ou pensando apenas naquela criança. Mas era difícil. Ela não falava, mas Naruto sabia também que o coração de Sakura pertencia a apenas um homem, e que nunca pertenceria a outro. Com o tempo e a relação dos dois isso foi ficando cada vez forte, como amigos e irmãos, desde uma promessa a Sasuke que cuidaria dela, até a declaração frustrada de Sakura para o Hokage, tentando ser amena aos conflitos. No último caso, tinha sido o ponto final.

O coração dele já não pertencia a Sakura há algum tempo, o que no fim da história ele pode concluir que na verdade nunca havia pertencido a ela. _Era como uma irmã_. O único contato com o sexo oposto começou pela Haruno, sem uma mãe ou outra representação feminina no seu crescimento, ele não identificava os sentimentos da maneira certa no começo de tudo. Mas, já como adulto ele podia enxergar claramente que os dois não passavam de duas vítimas do acaso, e que juntariam as suas dores num falso casamento só para oferecer a uma criança um lar digno.

Sorriu de leve ao pensamento, e foi para o balcão do bar, pedindo outro copo de sake. Não era de costume um noivo beber tanto na própria festa do noivado, mas não conseguia se sentir a vontade naquele lugar. Pegou o copo e foi em direção a uma das portas laterais que levava ao jardim que ficava em volta do salão. A porta estava entreaberta. Após os sorrisos falsos que o mesmo deu as pessoas que o cumprimentavam em volta, ele saiu do recinto respirando o ar novamente. Precisava, o quanto antes, esfriar seus pensamentos.

–_**/-**_

Hinata deu um passo incerto dentro do local, juntamente com Neji e Shinji, que sustentava um sorriso sincero e aberto. Colocou os olhos sobre as pessoas que estavam ali, viu alguns conhecidos, mas ninguém que causasse o impacto que tinha medo de sofrer._Nem Naruto e nem Sakura_. Suspirou aliviada, levando uma de suas mãos até a manga do kimono de Neji. Estava inquieta demais, e suas pernas pareciam fracas.

– Neji-nii-san... – Hinata disse baixo, mas Neji pode ouvir. O mesmo parou assim que sentiu ser levemente puxado, e olhou para Hinata que estava logo atrás. Os dois pararam antes que pudessem dar mais algum passo para entrar no local.

– Pode falar Hinata-sama.

– Eu não quero entrar... Quero ficar aqui fora um pouco... Sozinha.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou para ela, com o olhar curioso. Desconfiava qual seria a razão, mas preferiu não questionar. Ela acenou com a cabeça que sim, e ele e Shinji entraram, assim que o gênio Hyuuga disse que ao rapaz sorridente do lado que iria apresentá-lo aos seus companheiros de time.

Seus braços e suas mãos pareciam menos nervosos assim que Neji se afastou com Shinji. Deu um longo suspiro e observou por mais alguns segundos a movimentação dentro do salão. Imaginou que seria difícil estar lá, quando milhares de rostos conhecidos estariam sorrindo a iminente felicidade de um Hokage noivo. Mas, não podia fingir sempre que aquilo não doía nela. Aceitou o convite de Shinji quando disse que queria a companhia de Hinata apenas para agradá-lo e agora, queria voltar para casa, lugar onde não deveria ter saído.

O salão estava cheio, e as pessoas sorriam e conversavam, alegremente. Ela se sentia mal por poder estampar um sorriso falso no rosto, sem conseguir parecer sincera. Talvez, com alguns momentos fugindo de toda a alegria que rondava o local, ela poderia, enfim, tomar coragem e encarar quem quer que tenha lá dentro, transbordando alegria.

Em volta do local, havia um jardim de flores rosadas. O jardim era muito bonito, como Hinata pode constatar, ainda mais quando havia um pequeno coreto que se encontrava no meio do mesmo, ao lado do salão. O coreto não era tão próximo do salão, mas não fugia do campo de visão de uma das portas de vidro, que ficava ao lado. A herdeira Hyuuga caminhou lentamente para o coreto, onde os pilares brancos estavam enfeitados por sakuras que era possível enxergar através de um lustre que também enfeitava o pequeno círculo. Subiu lentamente as escadas e passou a observar o jardim que ficava em volta do coreto.

Com os olhos focados no copo de sake que mantinha em suas mãos, Naruto soltou um suspiro cansado, como se estivesse tirando algo pesado dentro de si. Seus passos o levaram para fora do portão de vidro de uma extremidade do lugar. Ao levantar os olhos pode observar ao longe um coreto, em que uma mulher de cabelos azulados admirava. Ela estava de costas, e ele sorriu ao notar que Hinata parecia encantada com a beleza do local. Sem calcular seus movimentos, ele desceu as escadas e caminhou até lá. Não sabia se a quantidade de bebida havia alterado seu bom senso ou se seu coração era quem o levava. Entrou dentro do coreto lentamente, sem que Hinata notasse sua presença.

– Esse jardim é magnífico, não é? – disse, sorrindo distraidamente para a Hyuuga, que se mantinha de costas.

A voz dele ecoou sobre seus ouvidos e ela pode identificar quem estava ali. Por um breve momento, imaginou se não era a sua imaginação, já que ultimamente não conseguia parar de pensar no Uzumaki. Constatou que não era ilusão alguma, ao se virar e ver o loiro a olhando, e seu coração pareceu pular de dentro do peito.

– Hokage-sama...

– Por favor, Hinata, não me chame assim – sorriu sincero, aproximando-se de uma das muretas do coreto e ficando a menos de dois metros de Hinata – eu prefiro que me chame só de Naruto... Já ouvi tanto "Hokage-sama" hoje que até cansei.

Ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso amarelo. O rapaz continuou sorrindo, e colocou o copo que estava em sua mão no muro pequeno. Hinata voltou seu olhar ao jardim a sua frente, evitando Naruto. Suas mãos começaram a suar frio, e ela começou a sentir as maças do rosto arder.

– Como você consegue? – ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela, olhando-a furtivamente, enquanto Hinata dava pequenos passos para lado, tentando se afastar dele.

Passando a encarar Naruto, ela notou que ele a olhava de uma forma diferente, enquanto um sorriso curioso estampava no rosto do loiro. As maçãs do rosto dele estavam levemente coradas, mas o rosto dela estava ainda mais envergonhado.

– D-do que está falando?

– Você sempre parece tão firme... Decidida... Dattebayo, eu queria poder ser assim também...

Hinata notou o copo de sakê que ele carregava em mãos e há pouco deixava no muro. O cheiro de álcool também chegou às narinas dela.

– Você não está bem Naruto-kun...

Ele encontrou os olhos dela vidrados nele e deu uma risada baixa e sem graça alguma. Mesmo que o sakê tivesse sido ingerido rápido demais e em grande quantidade, ele tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo e falando. A visão dela ali, parada e fragilizada, com olhos abertos e os lábios convidativos, não se tornava turva ou fraca. A bebida havia apenas acalmado seus nervos, diminuindo um pouco do peso que carregava por toda a situação. Ele cravou os olhos dela, e sorrindo tristemente continuou a falar.

– Sabe, na noite em que você foi embora de casa o seu cheiro ficou pelo quarto todo... Quer dizer, eu sentia o teu perfume até na cozinha. Eu nem queria mais trocar os lençóis ou abrir a janela, só pro cheiro ficar, 'ttebayo... Mas ele foi embora tão rápido quanto você...

Ela sentiu as costas baterem de encontro a um dos pilares atrás de si. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e Hinata tratou de colocar a cabeça no lugar do seu coração, para dar continuidade a aquela conversa estranha. Ele se aproximava cada dez mais dela, ficando a menos de um metro de distância, encarando-a.

– Já chega disso Naruto-kun... Nós estamos no seu noivado, você vai se casar, vai ter um filho – falava freneticamente, respirando rápido e tentando ao máximo não gaguejar – eu... Eu estou feliz por você e esperav-

– Você mente muito mal, sabia? – ele sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais dela, interrompendo-a. Estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro.

O corpo de Naruto estava praticamente colado ao de Hinata, prensada no pilar. A ponta do nariz dele tocou o nariz dela. Hinata tinha o rosto quente, e um sentimento dentro de si que se acalmava e doía ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto ele encarava, atencioso, os lábios dela, Hinata começou a empurrar o corpo dele para longe do seu, sem sucesso, com as mãos abertas sobre o peito dele. Um dos braços de Naruto segurava a cintura da moça, enquanto a outra tratava de não deixá-la fugir, apoiando-se na parede do pilar.

– Me deixa ir embora... Eu não quero criar problemas, você devia estar lá dentro, c-com a sua noiva, eu-

Antes que ela pudesse proferir mais alguma palavra, ele colocou seus lábios sobre o dela, pressionando com força. Ela começou a mexer as mãos sobre o peito dele, mas o corpo forte do loiro impedia que ela fugisse. Logo, acabou se rendendo aos lábios quentes dele. Sentia-se frágil e protegida ao mesmo tempo, quando as pontas dos dedos dele tocavam a curvatura do pescoço de Hinata, para depois segurar firme e puxar para um beijo mais profundo. Os gemidos baixos fugiam da boca dos dois, e Naruto apertava o corpo fino dela contra o dele, enquanto os braços de Hinata envolviam o pescoço do rapaz.

Era um beijo mais desesperado do que apaixonado. Naruto não queria mais soltar a cintura dela, e Hinata se entregava ao momento cada vez mais. Tocou por cima do kimono de luxo as coxas grossas dela, levando até o meio das costas. Sentia a necessidade de estar perto dela, de tê-la de uma vez por todas em seus braços, sem deixar que fosse embora.

– Nós não...

– Não adianta Hinata – Naruto disse interrompendo Hinata de falar – nada nesse mundo te tira de mim, e a minha vida não é só minha... Você se lembra?

Mantendo os olhos fechados, ela o ouvia, num som baixo e suave, como num sussurro. Hinata desencostou as costas do pilar e com os braços sobre os ombros de Naruto, levou seus lábios para mais um beijo quente e profundo. Ele sorriu em resposta ao que a morena havia feito. Um dos raros sorrisos sinceros depois de muitos dias de angústia.

* * *

_E lá vão as respostas!_

_._

**chibionigiri**: acontece HUASUSAUH, eu sou lerda, te entendo bem! haha. Mwahahahah, relaaaxa, tem muito mais emoção pra acontecer! x) Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! *-* (favoritei uma fic tua e nem dei um review, juro, eu esqueci completamente! Mas vou deixar o review, prometo! Pode me bater D:)

**Nan Wolff**: fico muito, MUITO feliz que tenha uma nova leitora! AAAEE! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review. Seja bem-vinda! o/

**Kynn-chan**: são os comentários que me motivam a escrever cada vez mais :) é então... tá meio que tudo perdido, nem eles tem ideia do que fazer ainda. Mas a coisa vai esquentar! UAHUSHAU, não curte a Sakura? Ela ainda vai passar uns apertos :x O Shinji é cara de pau mesmo! Isso ainda não é nada... Pois é. Ele vai dar trabalho ainda. Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando! *-*

.

Well, até a próximo! E SERÁ EXCLUSIVO SASUSAKU! o/ muitos beijos ;*


	9. Capítulo VIII - Uma Noite Como Essa (II)

**N/A**: Olha só quem voltou! Voltei pra vocês para postar a parte SasuSaku! E podem esperar que o próximo capítulo também postarei logo, está em andamento. Maaas, já não posso garantir depois disso, porque voltou as aulas, trabalho... Enfim, voltei pra correria de sempre. Espero que gostem! No final, estarei respondendo as reviews. :)

* * *

"**_S_**ay goodbye on a night like this

If it's the last thing you'll ever do

You never looked as lost as this

Sometimes it doesn't even look like you

It goes dark it goes darker still please stay

But I watch you like I'm made of stone as you walk away."

"_Diga adeus em uma noite como essa_

_Nem que seja a última coisa que façamos_

_Você nunca pareceu tão perdida assim_

_Às vezes nem mesmo parece você_

_Escurece, fica mais escuro ainda, por favor fique_

_Mas eu vejo você como se eu fosse feito de pedra, enquanto você vai embora._"

**_(_** A Night Like This - The Cure **_)_**

.

O olhar analisava o local, como quem pudesse, inutilmente, sondar o que acontecia na cabeça de cada pessoa que parecia feliz demais com aquele noivado. Sentia-se injuriada, como um peixe fora d'água, quando Ino arrastava alguém até ela, fazendo-a sorrir e cumprimentar. Precisava de sua cama, o quanto antes.

Os enjoos e as sensações desconfortáveis que sentia devido à gravidez não se comparavam ao que estava sentindo ali, aprendendo a mentir e fingir melhor do que ninguém. E afinal, onde estava Naruto para irem embora? Mesmo que pensasse na importância dele estar ali, não podia – e muito menos, conseguia – cobrar algo do rapaz, além do que ele já estava fazendo. Mas a vontade de ir embora e o desconforto não passavam, mesmo que tentasse o tempo todo, evitar pensar nos seus próprios sentimentos.

Passou a ponta do dedo indicador na grossa aliança que circulava seu dedo anelar na mão direta. Naruto lhe dera, minutos antes de chegarem à própria festa de noivado, para que parecesse mais convincente. Sorriu tristemente. Nunca imaginara a sua vida daquela forma, num falso e infeliz casamento.

Não sabia se o corpo notara, ou mesmo uma sensação passara a incomodar, quando viu um par de olhos negros encararem a aquela ação de passar os dedos pela aliança. Ele estava a poucos metros de Sakura, olhando-a tão profundamente, como se pudesse ter acesso a todos os sentimentos e pensamentos da mesma. Desviou o olhar dele, que aparecera como um fantasma ao lado dela, e passou a olhar qualquer coisa que estava a sua frente.

– Naruto não está aqui. – Disse, rispidamente, evitando Sasuke.

– Onde ele está?

– Eu não sei. – Sakura pedia, mentalmente, que ele fosse embora o quanto antes.

Talvez as pessoas estivessem tão concentradas nos assuntos frívolos que travavam umas com as outras naquela festa, que não notaram a aproximação de Sasuke e Sakura. A Haruno gostaria que ninguém – principalmente Sasuke – notasse o nervosismo e a aparente fragilidade que a mesma adquiria todas as vezes que o Uchiha se aproximava dela.

– Você é noiva dele, deveria saber onde está.

– Mas eu não sei. – Sakura passou a encarar o moreno que continuava a analisando – Já pode ir embora.

Ela viu surgir um sorriso irônico em Sasuke, que se encostou ao balcão atrás de Sakura. Ela continuou a olhar as atitudes dele, esperando que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele tomasse seu rumo e saísse de perto dela. Mas, pelas aparentes atitudes de Sasuke, ele não aparentava que sairia dali tão facilmente.

– Atendeu prontamente ao meu pedido, não é Sakura? Não demorou nenhum um instante.

O rosto de Sakura tomou uma coloração que ela não gostava. Não gostava quando ele usava as palavras como espinhos, para feri-la. Com o tempo, Sakura adquiriu a habilidade de fingir ser imune a ele, quando estava longe, parecendo sempre que ele não mexia tanto com ela como parecia. Agora, ele estava perto, e era impossível ele não perceber o que causava a Haruno.

– É. Fiz o que você pediu. Se não entendeu, já pode ir embora.

O sentimento de decepção encheu o peito de Sasuke, mas nada que fosse perceptível a ela. De alguma forma, ele queria começar uma conversa com Sakura. Ultimamente, o modo como ele agia com ela trazia um vazio dentro de si. Como se o que ele havia dito para Sakura, em ela o esquecer de uma vez, tivesse sido começo de toda aquela história de noivado, o que na verdade não era mentira. Não entendia a razão pela qual sentia daquela forma. Pensou alguns instantes enquanto ela colocava seus olhos longe dele.

– Você fez o melhor para você mesma, Sakura.

– Como você pode saber Sasuke? Aliás, o que você – disse, encarando profundamente os olhos penetrantes do moreno – sabe sobre mim? Você não se importa mesmo.

– Eu nunca disse isso.

– Você nunca diz nada... – deu uma risada baixa e triste.

Sasuke se aproximou dela, falando um pouco mais baixo que o comum:

– Acredite. É melhor assim.

– É claro que é. Eu sempre fui insuportável para você, irritante. Quanto mais se distanciar de mim, para você é melhor.

– Foi por isso que você se aproximou do Naruto. Afinal, ele não te acha irritante e nem insuportável, não é?

Sasuke não identificou no primeiro momento que aquelas palavras realmente haviam saído de seus lábios. Só pode ver o que havia dito quando dois orbes esmeraldas o encaravam surpreso. Aquilo era ciúme? Arrependeu-se do que havia dito – achou que pensou alto demais – quando o olhar dela recaiu sobre ele, com um ar de dúvida. Sakura tinha o poder de deixá-lo estranhamente à vontade, chegando até a declarar particularidades que ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto, poderia saber.

As palavras dele carregavam um tom irônico e ao mesmo tempo, ressentimento. Talvez não quisesse admitir que o falso casamento houvesse mexido com Sasuke, ou ela estava imaginando coisas. O olhar dele tinha algo curioso, e ela não enxergou indiferença, como sempre enxergava. Lembrou-se do mesmo olhar da noite em que dois tiveram uma intimidade maior. Incrivelmente, os dois momentos pareciam semelhantes.

– Me responda Sasuke – aproximou seu rosto ao dele. Os olhos do Uchiha encararam os verdes de Sakura, sem se mover – por que então você se aproximou de mim? Podia ter me deixado ir embora naquele dia.

A coragem que o momento lhe proporcionava foi suficiente para que os dois estivessem tão próximos um ao outro, podendo sentir mais a respiração de cada um. Sasuke via nas palavras dela certo tom de sensualidade, mesmo que fossem usadas para atingir o Uchiha. Os olhos belos da moça o olhavam tão profundamente, que mesmo que fingisse um discurso, tinha certeza que ela seria capaz de desvendá-lo. O clima não era um dos melhores. Sasuke não respondeu a pergunta que Sakura o fazia – e fazia a mesma pergunta a si mesma com frequência -, mas o olhar de Sasuke surpreso para ela havia agradado a Haruno. O moreno estava incomodado com as indagações de Sakura, principalmente por saber que se abrisse a boca seria para dizer uma mentira, e que Sakura pudesse ver a verdade.

Uma voz estridente cortou o olhar dos dois. Próximo de Sakura, Ino aparecia sem mais delongas, interrompendo aquela conversa que o Uchiha e a Haruno haviam começado.

– Testuda, finalmente te achei! Queria mostrar pra você as roupinhas lindas que você ganhou de presente!

Sasuke parou seu olhar sobre a loira animada próxima dos dois. Quando Sakura passou a encarar Ino e prestar atenção no que a mesma falava, o Uchiha estreitou os olhos pela última vez na Haruno, antes que saísse dali, indo em direção à porta de saída.

– Educado como sempre o Uchiha, não é? – Ino disse com desdém assim que Sasuke se afastou do local.

Sakura virou o seu pescoço na direção em que Ino apontava. Pode observar as costas de Sasuke indo embora do local. Suspirou, aliviada. Manter a pose de forte a estava incomodando, ainda mais quando se sentia extremamente fraca próxima do Uchiha. Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali, mas pode concluir que tudo não passava de implicância da parte do Sasuke. Mesmo que tivesse dúvida pelos olhos do Uchiha, Sakura não podia deixar-se iludir por ele. Não permitiria que Sasuke a atingisse como quisesse constantemente. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e olhou para a loira, que esperava uma resposta.

– Vamos, me leve até os presentes.

–/-

O caminho parecia mais longo, logo agora em que ele sentia uma necessidade imensa de sair do local. A cabeça girava, seu corpo estava tenso, e algo dentro dele... Doía. Sasuke sentia aquela coisa incômoda quando os olhos de Sakura pousavam nele, acusadores. Quando imaginava Naruto a tocando. Quando todo o seu corpo estava à mercê das vontades dela, sem ela nem mesmo perceber. A raiva ficava a flor da pele, porque aquele desconforto o atingia todas as vezes que Sakura acabava por invadir seus pensamentos. Afinal, Sakura ainda era menina irritante. A distância faria bem a ela – e a ele, como acreditava – pois nenhum dos dois pertencia um ao outro. Precisava se convencer disso.

Saiu rapidamente do salão, indo em direção à saída, quando ouviu alguém o chamar. Sabia exatamente quem era.

– Achei que não viria, Sasuke. Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

A voz de Naruto era acompanhada pelo sorriso sincero. Ele aparentava algo diferente nos olhos, algo de Sasuke não pode identificar. Talvez o loiro irritante estivesse a provocá-lo, ou então, mostrando como sempre a excessiva felicidade ao tornar-se noivo de Sakura. A ideia desagradava Sasuke, que não pode fingir felicidade ao iminente pensamento.

– Eu já estou indo.

Ignorando o olhar curioso de Naruto, Sasuke voltou aos seus passos para ir embora. Mas foi logo interrompido quando a voz de Naruto voltou aos seus ouvidos.

– Fique mais, não seja chato Teme!

O olhar de Sasuke recaiu sobre Naruto, que o encarava convidativo.

– Você é quem devia ficar com a sua noiva.

Para o Hokage, foi impossível esconder o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, não deixou de notar que Sasuke parecia estar demonstrando sentimentos. Estava ouvindo bem ou aquilo foi criação de sua cabeça? Mesmo que Sakura ficasse insatisfeita com isso, Naruto gostava de ver como Sasuke mostrava, cada vez mais, o desconforto por saber que o Hokage estava noivo de Sakura. Isso o deixava feliz. No fundo, aquele rapaz – ex-companheiro de time e assassino – escondia sentimentos que Sakura sabia como aflorá-los.

– Então você estava com a Sakura-chan, não é?

Foi impossível não se repreender pelo o que havia dito. Primeiro Sakura conseguia deixar sem fala, e agora Naruto. O sorriso irônico, o olhar, e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, davam ao Uzumaki um ar de vencedor, como se quisesse tirar de Sasuke exatamente o que o Uchiha havia denunciado. Sasuke estava cansado de tantos questionamentos estúpidos – ou então, intimidadores – quanto àqueles que Naruto e Sakura o faziam. Ele estreitou os olhos a Naruto e sorriu, com toda a sua ironia e sarcasmo ao loiro que o olhava da mesma forma.

– Cada dia que passa você parece mais patético.

Sasuke se virou e voltou a andar em direção a saída. Quanto mais longe dali, melhor. Fugiria do aperto que inflamava seu peito, fugiria do ridículo que parecia ser na situação e fugiria de Sakura. Suas emoções ficavam confusas. Afinal, ela era seu ponto fraco, e era obrigação dele inibir sua fraqueza o máximo que podia. Mesmo que doesse mais do que esperava.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais com a resposta de Sasuke antes de vê-lo sumir. O maior patético da situação era o Uchiha, que cada vez mais, sem querer, mostrava suas fraquezas, mesmo que Naruto já as conhecesse. Girou seus pés em direção ao salão, e a sua primeira visão não era a das melhores. Um sorriso largo – parecendo até falso - enfeitava o rosto de Shinji, assim que Hinata se aproximava dele, com passos lentos e um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos rapidamente procurando um bom motivo para que não se deixasse levar pela raiva de ver alguém tão próximo daquilo que lhe pertencia. Um pensamento surgia à mente, antes que fosse a busca de Sakura para que pudessem ir embora.

"_Essa festa de noivado já deu o que tinha que dar_."

* * *

Respondendo!

.

**Guest**: Pode deixar que assim que eu puder, vou continuar! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muuito feliz que esteja gostando! *-*

**D.R. Nunes **: UHASUHAUHS, ai se eu te pego... Tá, parei. Aí está seu capítulo novinho! Espero que tenha gostado! *-*

**Kynn-chan**: Eu também amo quando isso acontece! E vai ter muito mais disso na fic! Mwahahaha! Fico feliz demais com isso, é o retorno que eu queria. :) Aaah tá, UHHUASU, eu gosto dela também, por isso não se preocupe, muitas surpresas ainda vão aparecer! O Shinji é um cara estranho, mas por enquanto ele ainda não se mostrou realmente.. Já já ele vai mostrar. Haha, que bom que gostou! O negócio vai pegar fogo mais pra frente, haha. Obrigada pela review! ;)

**Kaah Hyuuga**: Aaawn, os últimos mangás EU AMEEEI! Por isso coloquei! *-* que bom que gostou! NARUHINA FTW o/ hm... difícil isso, viu! SasuSaku vai desenvolver devagar ainda... haha. Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! AUHSHUAHUS, pode deixar que eu posto! o/ beeijos!

**Chibi-Onigiri**: AAAEEEE! Aos poucos ela vai vencendo o Uchiha! haha. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Meu, ainda não deixei review na sua fic porque não li ela até o capítulo que parou. E eu descobri que eu me perdi... Enfim, assim que eu tiver um tempinho, vou ler e deixar uma review super descente! Prometo! :)

**kasu**: Aaah, que bom que esteja gostando! Fico tão feliz com novos leitores! Espero que continue agradando! :)

.

Gente, é isso. Próximo capítulo terá novas surpresas e emoções! As coisas estão começando a esquentar, mwahaha.

Well, até o próximo, seus lindos! :)


	10. Capítulo IX - Causas e Consequências

**N/A**: Olá pessoas lindas! Como estão? Minha vida continua uma loucura, mas eu não esqueço ou abandono a fic. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a fic! Alguns leitores sumiram, mas mesmo assim estarei atualizando. Feliz páscoa e até o próximo! ;)

* * *

"All this time and everything's changed but I still feel the same

All good things eventually end and get washed down the drain

What a disaster it would be if you discovered that I cared

A little too much for friends but not enough to share."

"_Esse tempo todo e tudo mudou, mas eu continuo o mesmo_

_Todas as coisas boas acabam eventualmente e são levadas pelo ralo_

_Que desastre seria se você descobrisse que eu me importava_

_Um pouco demais para serem amigos, mas não o suficiente para compartilhar_."

**_(_** It Had To Be You – Motion City Soundtrack **_)_**

**_._**

Os dedos batucavam um som sem ritmo sobre a mesa, nervosamente. Estava distraído demais para pode se concentrar em alguma coisa, ainda mais assuntos extremamente burocráticos sobre seu trabalho como Hokage. Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e depois de um longo suspiro, apoiou sobre as mãos a cabeça que parecia pesar. Os minutos passavam tão devagar que a concentração se esvaziava pelos poros de seu corpo.

E como podia se concentrar?

Um sorriso nostálgico e melancólico surgiu nos lábios de Naruto com a lembrança da noite anterior. Sentia como se tivesse a deixado partir, fugir de seu controle, levando seu coração nas mãos. Ultimamente, era o que sentia que estava acontecendo com a sua própria vida.

– _Flashback -_

As mãos sobre a cintura dela só lhe causavam mais arrepios ao corpo, e um incômodo terrível por apenas poder fazer isso. Nas noites em que eles tinham acesso irrestrito ao corpo um do outro, o toque só era causa e consequência do que viria pela frente. Porque eles se pertenciam. Sorriu com a lembrança e com os lábios ternos dela sobre os dele. Sentiu algo úmido em seu rosto e se afastou de Hinata. Era o rosto dela que estava úmido devido às lágrimas.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios inchados e entreabertos, devido aos beijos de desespero de Naruto. Soltou um suspiro enquanto ele encostava a sua testa na dela, de forma terna. Abraçou mais a cintura de Hinata, colando-a em seu corpo. Estava tensa. Tensa e relaxada – seria possível? – como se pudesse ficar ali, para sempre, mas se a qualquer momento pudesse fugir. Um sorriso melancólico surgiu nos lábios dela, que mantinha seus olhos fechados, enquanto uma das mãos puxava levemente, de forma carinhosa, os cabelos loiros da nuca de Naruto.

– Você não devia dizer essas coisas.

A voz dela era baixa e triste. Seus olhos abriram um pouco e ela passou a encarar qualquer detalhe no peito do Hokage, em vez dos olhos azuis do mesmo.

– Não é nenhuma mentira. A minha vida é sua Hinata... – ele disse baixo e ela passou a encará-lo – você é minha.

Os orbes pérolas logo sumiram quando Hinata fechou novamente os olhos. Voltou a abrir rapidamente, espalmando uma das mãos sobre o peito de Naruto, afastando-o. O sorriso dele sumiu e um olhar intrigado surgiu na face. Ele pode observar o sorriso irônico e curto que desenhava sobre o rosto Hinata. A Hyuuga limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, arrumou seu kimono, e encarou novamente o loiro a sua frente.

– N-Nós não temos mais 17 anos. – respirou fundo. Aquilo não seria fácil. Nada era fácil quando os olhos azuis dos quais ela amava tanto estavam a encarando – Sua vida agora pertence à mãe do seu filho, e não a mim.

Soltou um suspiro pesado e de repente, algo dentro de seu coração parecia alertá-la a sair de lá. Estar perto de Naruto não só complicava seus sentidos, como também a deixava mais vulnerável a ele. Olhou pela última vez para o rosto do rapaz que a olhava curioso, e passou por ele, indo em direção à escadaria, saindo do coreto. O coração estava em pulos, suas mãos tremiam, e sentia que podia desabar a qualquer instante. Mas, antes de chegar até a escadaria, sentiu seu braço sendo apertado fortemente. Ao se virar viu os olhos dele sobre ela, sem piscar. Ele olhava de forma tão penetrante, que era impossível não se assustar a aquilo. antes que pudesse forçar seu braço para que ele a soltasse, a voz dele saiu de forma determinada dos lábios do loiro.

– Eu nunca vou desistir de você Hinata! Da mesma forma que você nunca desistiu de mim!

Ela olhou para o rosto do Hokage, e foi inevitável não se sentir emocionada – e também, angustiada – pelas palavras dele. O que acontecia com ele afinal? Estava de casamento marcado com outra mulher. Já havia desistido dela. Então, por que dizia aquilo a ela? Antes que pudesse se ferir ainda mais pela situação e pelos próprios pensamentos, desvencilhou do aperto forte de Naruto, e saiu de lá, as pressas, sem olhar para trás, enquanto ele a observava ir embora, mais uma vez.

**–/-**

A lembrança se esvaiu de sua mente quando ouviu o barulho da maçaneta. Segurou o ar e soltou ao ver a Hyuuga, quando a mesma abriu a porta. Tentou sorrir, amenizar a tensão e o desconforto do local, mas foi inútil. Ela estava ali, parada, com as mãos juntas, uma apertando a outra, com o olhar vazio o olhando. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que podia imaginar.

Ele enrijeceu sobre a cadeira e pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas logo foi interrompido quando Hinata abriu a boca. Ela tinha uma postura diferente, mais viva e decidida. O corpo estava reto, e o olhar determinado. Naruto não tinha lembranças que o agradavam todas as vezes em que a vira daquela forma. Ele se lembrava do olhar determinado dela quando estava prestes a afastá-lo.

– N-nós não devemos tratar de outros assuntos que não sejam sobre a segurança de Konoha, Hokage-sama.

O Hokage não esperava alguma reação daquele porte de Hinata. Mas, ao ver toda a determinação que ela forçava, ele sorriu de canto. Sorriu, pois aquela era a Hinata que havia se declarado um dia a ele, e ao mesmo tempo, a que havia o rejeitado em nome de seu clã. O que Naruto não notava era o nervosismo em que ela se encontrava. O modo como foi difícil tomar uma postura daquela, na frente, evitar os gaguejos e os olhares tímidos. Mas camuflar o rubor nas bochechas era impossível. Outro motivo pelo qual o pequeno sorriso escapou pelos lábios do Uzumaki.

– Eu entendo, Hyuuga-sama – sorriu triste – não se preocupe.

Eles fugiriam daquela situação em nome da segurança de Konoha, mas cedo ou tarde voltariam ao mesmo ponto. A presença dela já o acalmava, e aquilo era suficiente por hora. O compromisso com Sakura não diminuía só por causa daquele amor que Naruto sentia por Hinata, e ele sabia disso. Escolheu salvar a amiga e faria isso, mas Hinata não deixaria de ser menos importante para ele, ou perderia o privilégio do lugar que tomava, do amor que sentia. O compromisso com Sakura incomodava a Hyuuga como ele próprio pode observar, mas queria que ela soubesse o que havia por trás disso. Escolheu não contar a verdade a ela, pois isso poderia ameaçar o seu posto no clã Hyuuga, e quanto mais gente nessa história, mas perigoso ficava.

Ela o olhou enquanto se sentava e pode reconhecer o sorriso em seu rosto. Algo que acalentava e agitava em seu peito. Ele não desistiria tão fácil dela.

**_–/-_**

A sala era branca, e estava bem iluminada. Sakura conhecia aquele local muito bem, melhor do que ninguém, na verdade. Estava sentada sobre a maca, esperando a chegada de Tsunade. Cada dia mais o seu temperamento mudava, devido à gravidez. Todos em Konoha já sabiam que o Hokage seria pai, e Sakura se sentia incomodada com isso, no entanto feliz, por saber que Naruto seria um excelente pai. Observou atentamente a vista lá fora, pela pequena janela que ficava na sala.

O medo ainda a assombrava de uma forma que mexia com todo o seu corpo. Aquela consulta com Tsunade seria definitiva em relação a seu bebê. Estava chegando aos seis meses e pronta para alguns resultados de exames. Mesmo estando aparentemente diferente, o corpo magro de Sakura não se modificara tanto, mas isso não era desculpa para que não tomasse os devidos cuidados na sua gravidez.

– Hm, já chegou! – Tsunade entrou na sala, com cuidado – já trouxe seus exames.

– Faz apenas alguns minutos que estou aqui.

Com o sinal que Tsunade deu, Sakura logo se sentou em frente à mesa da qual Tsunade se encontrava do outro lado. Os olhos de mel acompanhavam o movimento das próprias mãos, retirando alguns papéis que se encontravam dentro de um grande envelope. No entanto, os olhos dela haviam mudado, mostrando um tom mais preocupado. Sakura a acompanhava com seus olhos, e não deixou de notar a postura séria que a sua ex-sensei acabava de adquirir.

– Não vou mentir pra você, Sakura. – com um suspiro, começou a longa conversa da qual precisava estabelecer e atualizar Sakura sobre a situação de sua gravidez – Tudo está delicado. Não falo de sua saúde, ou a do bebê, você é forte. Estou falando do futuro de vocês.

Os olhos verdes se chocaram com o mel dos olhos de Tsunade. Algo em Sakura parecia se agitar, o que não estranhava, pois nos últimos acontecimentos dificilmente alguma sensação nela se acalmava.

– Eu sei que tudo é complicado...

– Com esses últimos exames, analisei a amostra de sangue que você me deu. Não só descobri o sexo da criança, como também outro fato que é ainda mais preocupante.

– O que é, Tsunade-sama? – seus olhos arregalaram.

– Eu olhei algumas fichas médicas de Sasuke – o olhar de Sakura se assustou ainda mais com a menção do Uchiha – e alguns outros Uchihas. Sempre que um ninja possui com _kekkei genkai_ como o que eles possuem, há uma influência muito forte, tanto nas características físicas como habilidades ninjas, quando o outro progenitor é recessivo, o que é o seu caso.

– Você está dizendo então que... Essa criança... – os lábios de Sakura tentavam sibilar a informação que a loira a sua frente lhe fornecia. Não podia acreditar. As mãos sobre a própria barriga trazia uma necessidade de proteção a seu filho, e saber que ele seria um Uchiha a assustava.

– Ele terá características de Sasuke... Essa criança, Sakura – disse, com o máximo cuidado – terá tudo o que Uchiha possui. Não que isso iniba as suas características, como pele ou caráter, mas em questões ninjas, ele será um Uchiha.

Ela olhou para Tsunade, que tentava ao máximo ser delicada ao dar aquela notícia. Aquela criança sendo Uchiha complicava não somente as questões burocráticas de Konoha, como também as pessoais de Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto. Sendo um Uchiha, não passaria despercebido por nada ou ninguém.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar da frase que Naruto mais repetia a ela "_Vai dar tudo certo_", mesmo que sentisse que talvez, tudo a sua volta, parecia mais difícil de aguentar do que aparentava.

**–/-**

As facas estavam sendo devidamente afiadas pelas mãos de Hideo lentamente. Ela apreciava afiar as suas facas – elas eram como seus filhos – e assistir depois ao horror que era possível causar sobre a pele humana. Sorriu, mostrando os dentes amarelados enquanto repetia aquele ato. Um sorriso que daria medo a qualquer uma que observasse a cena bizarra.

Hideo era um homem de garra, todas afiadas. Era alto e robusto, da cabeça raspada e o do olhar penetrante. Mesmo sendo um homem mais parecido com um armário, ele tinha gestos delicados, com todo o cuidado, como se pudesse passar os dedos sobre uma pétala de rosa, sem machucá-las, mas que a qualquer momento poderia destruí-las sob o mesmo toque. Era um ninja excepcional.

O local do qual se encontrava era mais escuro que o normal, o que não o impedia de observar outro ninja entrar. Os dois tinham o mesmo olhar bizarro, o segundo era um pouco mais doce que o de Hideo. Minoru era um homem mais doce, afinal, o que explicava o seu olhar. O corpo era magro e pequeno, diferente de Hideo, quem o olhasse não poderia sequer cogitar a força que o corpo esguio dele possuía. Seria um ninja até mais potente que o próprio Hideo. Minoru tinha os olhos claros, cor de mel. Seus cabelos eram curtos e lisos, deixando os fios baixos dos lados da cabeça. Ele se vestia de roupas comuns, coladas ao corpo esguio, mas nada que chamasse atenção, diferente de Hideo, que usava um kimono cor creme, deixando os músculos à mostra.

– Já está se preparando? - Minoru disse, friamente, observando seu colega afiar as facas.

– Sempre estou preparado, Minoru. - um sorriso estranho e irônico surgiu no seu rosto - Isso não será nenhum sacrifício.

– É uma bobagem, isso sim. E visivelmente estúpida.

– Não está afim de um pouco de aventura? Se acalme, Minoru, logo a festa de verdade vai começar!

Minoru pode observar o sorriso de Hideo aumentar, junto com uma de suas risadas sinistras, sem graça alguma. Revirou os olhos e caminhou até uma das janelas em que a vista era vasta, porém escura. Observou lá fora por alguns segundos, antes que sua voz ressoasse nos ouvidos de Hideo.

– Se não fosse pela incapacidade de Shinji, nós não teríamos que perder tempo com essa bobagem. Todas as invasões foram bem sucedidas em busca dos pergaminhos necessários - continuou com o olhar fixo sobre qualquer coisa através da janela - até que esse idiota precise bolar um sequestro para pegarmos o pergaminho que ele não conseguiu alcançar. Inútil.

– Ele está indo aos poucos, mas já está no covil dos Hyuuga. A partir do sequestro vamos poder agir... _De verdade_.

As últimas palavras foram mencionadas com o tom de malícia e maldade por Hideo, o que não passou despercebido por Minoru. Mas ele não se espantou, pois estava acostumado com aquele jeito sinistro de seu colega. Continou pensando e repassando todo o plano em sua própria cabeça, para que não houvesse nenhuma falha. Afinal, eles precisavam tirar o Hokage de Konoha, distraindo-o de alguma maneira - não só a ele, mas toda a vila - para que pudessem ter acesso a um pergaminho específico, do qual era muito bem protegido. Nada melhor do que o sequestro da própria noiva do Hokage.

Apertou os olhos e um sorriso mínimo brotou em seus lábios. Estava quase tudo pronto para colocarem todo o plano em prática.

* * *

Respondendo as reviews! o/

.

**Chibi-Onigiri**: Awn, obrigada! UHAHUSHUA, vontade de socar o Sasuke dá sempre, normal. Obrigada! Minha vida anda uma loucura, ando sem tempo pra nada. D: mas eu vou ler! Reupar ela por que? Até o próximo capítulo! :)

**Yuna**: Obrigada! *-* HUAHUSUHA, eita, só não fica sem emprego por minha causa, okay? haha. Vai ter mais siiiiim! Ah, você que é linda! Espero que continue gostando! :)

.

Até o próximo gente linda!


	11. Capítulo X - Ajuda Necessária

**N/A:** Olá pessoas bonitas! Quero me desculpar, antes de mais nada, com a minha demora, mas eu tenho quer explicar a razão. Andei meio desanimada pra continuar postando aqui, notei que grandes parte dos leitores sumiu. Mas eu sei que cada um de vocês tem a vida agitada e tudo mais, então, mesmo que haja só um leitor aqui, eu ainda vou atualizar. No final, estarei respondendo as reviews, e espero que gostem de capítulo! ;)

* * *

"**_G_**ot no reason

Got no shame

Got no family

I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything."

"_Não há razão_

_Não há vergonha_

_Não há família_

_A quem eu possa culpar_

_Não me deixe desaparecer_

_Eu vou lhe contar tudo_."

**_( _**Secrets - OneRepublic **_)_**

.

"Terceira noite..." pensou olhando para o vaso sanitário "Terceira noite de mal-estar..."

Os sintomas pareciam cada vez piores conforme o tempo passava. Os enjoos mais constantes e a fraqueza também. Anteriormente, quando atendia a alguma grávida que chegasse ao hospital, achava que as constantes reclamações seriam exageradas. Como era possível uma gravidez causar tantas sensações ruins? Mas agora se achava uma tola por pensar assim. Afinal, a sua própria gravidez não estava sendo tão diferente. Sorriu enquanto voltava para o quarto.

Era forte o suficiente para aguentar qualquer sintoma que seria obrigada a sentir. Ouviu de uma paciente que se tornara mãe recentemente lhe dizer uma vez: "Qualquer sacrifício valerá a pena quando você ver o sorriso enfeitado no rosto de seu filho." Era o que mais desejava e ansiava, mesmo que o futuro pudesse ser perigoso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um barulho de algo caindo no andar de baixo. Por um breve momento pensou ser Naruto ou Ino, mas logo mudou de opinião, pois se fosse ao caso um dos dois, reconheceria o chakra. Colocou-se na posição de alerta e saiu em passos lentos do banheiro, indo em direção ao corredor. Não sentia nada de diferente no local – nenhum chakra, na verdade – mas desconfiava que não estivesse sozinha.

Porém, sua posição de alerta foi em vão. Quando começou a caminhar lentamente no corredor, braços fortes seguravam seus braços finos com força, e em questões de segundos se viu encurralada. Não havia sentido nada de estranho, e no momento em que tentava se desvencilhar daqueles braços, perguntou-se como não notou a presença de um estranho dentro de sua própria casa. Começou a se debater, mas não conseguiu sair daquele aperto, a sua força descomunal parecia ter desaparecido. O rapaz que a segurava por trás tapou-lhe a boca com a própria mão, e a sua risada estranha enchia o local. Ela viu, a sua frente, outro homem esguio aparecer com algum objeto pontiagudo nas mãos, vindo em sua direção. De primeiro momento não pode identificar aquilo, mas, ao aproximar, viu que se tratava de uma seringa, com um líquido transparente. Desesperou-se, precisava se soltar do rapaz que se apossava de suas forças. Sentia-se frágil e inútil, mas logo deixou de se sentir assim, quando a seringa foi aplicada violentamente em seu pescoço e tudo não passou de um borrão, e do borrão, ficou escuro. Já não estava mais consciente.

–/-

Seu olhar vagava pelo jardim a sua frente. Já fazia alguns dias que estava sem tempo para apreciar o jardim da mansão Hyuuga, em manhãs ensolaradas como aquela. As flores pareciam ser colocadas nos locais certos, enquanto a grama era sempre bem tratada. Uma calma começou a surgir em seu peito, calma que já não sentia há algum tempo, e parecia sem confortante. Ouviu o barulho de a porta abrir lentamente e passou a observar quem estava prestes a entrar. Shinji sorriu a Hinata que estava sentada, e pediu permissão para sentar-se junto a ela. A Hyuuga concordou e o rapaz logo se sentou ao lado dela, no futon que também dava de frente ao jardim.

– Acabei de conversar com Hiashi-sama. – o sorridente Shinji quebrou o silêncio e a atenção de Hinata se voltou a ele – Então quer dizer que você concorda com esse almoço?

Hinata fingiu um sorriso sincero e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Na verdade, a ideia de um almoço, de última hora naquele mesmo dia, para finalmente oficializar o seu noivado com o Mitsuaki, não agradava. Mas queria acabar logo com aquilo, finalmente oficializar o noivado que representava a ela um ponto final, forçado, nas esperanças de que algum dia poderia viver ao lado de seu verdadeiro amor. Respirou fundo e falou, calmamente:

– Otousan achou uma ótima ideia que oficializemos esse noivado o quanto antes.

– Eu concordo com Hiashi-sama. Mas antes disso, não quero que faça nada como obrigação, está bem? – sorriu amigavelmente – Quero que se sinta a vontade com isso, Hinata-sama... Esse noivado é para mim o maior prazer, e quero que assim seja para você. Nunca me senti tão feliz assim...

O rubor na face da Hyuuga e os olhos abertos, de surpresa, agradaram aos olhos de Shinji que sorriu de lado. Tudo estava indo da maneira que queria, e mesmo que fingisse oficializar um compromisso com a Hyuuga não era de nenhum mal agrado a ele. Ainda mais que ele se sentia atraído por ela, todo o tempo. Vendo que ela não responderia a seu galanteio, o mesmo disse que precisaria partir e logo saiu do local, deixando uma Hyuuga sem reação e envergonhada, observá-lo. Logo precisaria entrar em contato com Hideo e Minoru, dando continuidade ao plano e se preparar para o almoço de seu noivado, depois do entardecer. Afinal, o dia lhe proporcionaria diversos prazeres.

**_–/-_**

Caminhava com os passos firmes por todos os cantos de Konoha, enquanto via em alguns relances ninjas ANBU's por toda a parte. Estava desesperado e ansioso, mas conseguia pensar, e seu coração temia qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer a Sakura. Quem poderia ter feito aquilo com ela?

Algumas pessoas da rua o cumprimentavam felizes e sorridentes, mas Naruto mal podia retribuir os sorrisos de bom grado a eles, mesmo que se visse forçado a isso. Ninguém poderia saber do sumiço de Sakura – ou sequestro, como temia – ou desconfiar disso. A gravidez dela poderia estar em risco, e ele desconfiava que o sequestro fosse devido ao filho que ela esperava, e que talvez alguém tivesse descoberto que aquela criança era uma Uchiha, o que valia muito nos locais e organizações perigosas fora de Konoha.

Os ANBU's nada encontravam e Naruto já parecia estar no seu limite. Vasculharam cada beco e rua de Konoha e não encontraram nada que sinalizasse para onde a Haruno havia ido, ou qualquer outra pista. As mãos passavam nervosamente pela testa e depois pelo cabelo. A vida de Sakura em risco lhe causava arrepios na espinha e um medo enchia seu coração. Quem poderia ter feito isso a ela? Ele prometeu protegê-la e havia falhado nisso. Sakura tinha que estar bem, ele pedia aos céus e a qualquer força externa. De repente, para a sua surpresa, um ANBU com uma máscara que simulava um urso apareceu a sua frente. Antes que pudesse sibilar qualquer coisa, o rapaz adiantou e começou a falar.

– Nara-sama encontrou pistas de sua noiva, Hokage-sama. Ele pede ao senhor que vá imediatamente ao seu escritório, ele o está esperando.

Naruto agradeceu o rapaz rapidamente e se encaminhou para sua sala, correndo sob os telhados. A inteligência de Shikamaru nunca parecia tão útil quanto agora.

–/-

Depois de ouvir atentamente as recomendações de Shikamaru, ele decidiu o que iria fazer. As pistas que levavam até a Sakura eram fracas, e, portanto, ele tinha necessidade de encontrar algum ninja rastreador, assim como disse o Nara. Mas, não era apenas a busca de um ninja com essas características que ele precisava. Teria que ser alguém de confiança. E a primeira pessoa com da qual ele pode pensar, havia sido nela.

Caminhou rapidamente e entrou sem cerimônias na mansão, que estava aberta. Havia um Hyuuga logo na entrada, mas ao ver quem se tratava, não ousou perguntar o que desejava ali. O local parecia enfeitado, e estranhamente estava cheio. Ele encontrou uma criada que se assustou ao ver o loiro ali.

– Hokage-sama...

– Eu preciso que me diga onde está Hinata-sama.

Com o susto, a jovem moça apontou para um longo corredor que se seguia ao fundo da casa, e disse que era o último quarto à esquerda. Ele estava praticamente a correr pelo local, e ao achar o quarto de Hinata, entrou, sem bater ou sinalizar que estaria entrando. Suas emoções e sentimentos estavam tão afoitos, que ele não conseguia discernir se o que estava fazendo era certo ou não. Ele só sabia que precisava da ajuda de Hinata, agora mais do que nunca.

– Hokage-sama!

Ele estancou na porta do quarto e passou a encará-la. Observou que ela estava arrumada, vestindo um kimono mais formal, sem deixar que mostrar as curvas e os traços femininos dela, como se fosse para alguma ocasião especial. Hinata o olhou rapidamente e se assustou com Naruto ali. Antes que pudesse começar a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e o porquê do rapaz ter entrado na sua casa daquela maneira, ele logo começou a falar, freneticamente.

– Eu preciso da sua ajuda Hinata... – ele fechou a porta atrás de si e continuou a falar, entrando no quarto e a olhando fixamente – aconteceu uma coisa muito grave e eu só confio em você para me ajudar.

– O que aconteceu? – ela começou a ficar nervosa com a forma do loiro de falar. Aproximou-se um pouco dele, ficando a poucos metros de distância.

– A Sakura-chan... Ela foi sequestrada. – a voz dele desapareceu. Hinata o olhou, Naruto estava preocupado e também era possível ver pelos seus olhos que estava em aparente desespero.

– T-temos que chamar os ANBU's, posso pedir para o Neji-niisan ajudar, temos qu-

– Não, Hinata! – ele encurtou a distância, entre os dois e segurou o braço da moça, que o olhava apreensivo. Sua feição séria a interrompeu, antes que prosseguisse – você tem que me prometer que ninguém vai saber disso!

– M-mas por quê? Ela está em perigo...

– Eu vou te explicar tudo. Eu te juro, tudo! – o Hokage a olhava ainda mais profundamente, e Hinata sentiu as maçãs de seu rosto corar. Havia algo nele que ela não conseguia decifrar – Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, e eu te prometo que no final disso eu vou te contar. Mas eu não consigo me concentrar em nada, eu preciso saber se a Sakura-chan está bem, 'ttebayo! Preciso que você vá comigo em busca dela! Alguns ANBU's de confiança foram atrás dela, mas eu não aguento ficar parado aqui sem fazer nada!

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder, um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois. A porta do quarto de Hinata estava sendo aberta, e os olhos perolados e azulados passaram a encará-la. Com um sorriso enfeitando o rosto, Naruto reconheceu que Shinji era quem abrira a porta. Logo a ver quem interrompia a conversa dos dois, a expressão do loiro se fechou, em contraste com a expressão sem graça que Hinata adquiriu, a ver que Shinji aparecera ali, olhando os demais de forma curiosa.

– Me desculpe entrar assim, Hinata-sama, ouvi um barulho e achei que talvez precisasse de alguma coisa... Hokage-sama!

"Agora ele a chama de 'Hinata-sama'?", pensou o loiro, que encarava o homem na porta, com cara de poucos amigos.

– O-olá S-Shinji-sama, eu e o Hokage só estávamos conversando... – Hinata simplesmente não sabia como agir, assim que percebeu o olhar de ameaça que o Uzumaki estava e o sorriso simpático de Shinji para ele.

– Então ele veio comemorar com a gente?

– Comemorar? – a expressão dele passou de ameaçadora para curiosa.

– Sim, Hokage-sama! – Shinji fingia e alargava ainda mais o seu sorriso – Hoje eu e a Hinata-sama vamos oficializar o nosso noivado!

Naruto mudou novamente de expressão, e se voltou para Hinata, que estava completamente constrangida pela situação. O rosto dele voltou a uma expressão fechada, e os olhos penetraram nos olhos dela. Algo que inquietaria qualquer um.

– Oficializar o noivado? Você vai ter que adiar isso, Hyuuga-sama. – ele disse, com um tom de desaprovação, frisando ironicamente o "Hyuuga-sama". Não estava se importando com o que Shinji pensaria, só gostaria que não houvesse nenhum noivado com a mulher que era sua. Pensou, internamente, que chegou ao momento certo.

– Adiar? Mas por que adiar?

– Shinji-sama... – ela se afastou do loiro que cruzou os braços e a expressão voltou a ser de poucos amigos. Com passos curtos chegou até Shinji, que a observava atencioso. – O-o Hokage veio me chamar para uma missão de extrema importância, não poderemos ter o nosso... N-noivado hoje.

– Ah Hinata-sama, eu tenho certeza que o Hokage pode deixar isso pra amanhã, não é Hokage-sama? – ele olhou para Naruto que só analisava a cena, de cima abaixo, guardando a raiva e o desconforto daquele homem que estava sua frente. Desde quando ele entrava no quarto de Hinata daquela maneira?

– Não. Ela vai ter vir comigo. Agora. – Naruto disse, sem fazer questão de ser educado e cordial com Shinji.

Hinata pensou em se explicar para o Shinji, e tentar dar um jeito na sensação de desconforto que todos estavam. Não queria que o seu futuro noivo se chateasse, mas nunca deixaria Naruto na mão, e sentia, no fundo de sua alma, que precisa ajudá-lo o mais rápido possível. Mas Shinji a impediu de dar explicações, sorrindo convidativo e acolhedor. A sua arma mais poderosa era a habilidade que ele tinha para mentir.

– Tudo bem, Hinata-sama... Eu entendo. Sei que nós teremos muito tempo ainda para oficializar o nosso noivado.

Naquele momento, Naruto se segurou para que não enchesse a cara de Shinji e socos. Qualquer coisa que ele fazia – inclusive, respirar – irritava o Uzumaki que tinha a necessidade de se controlar, ao máximo, para que não se exaltasse. Além de que, eles precisavam ir logo, Sakura estava em risco.

Hinata agradeceu Shinji com um olhar amigável, e o mesmo a retribuiu com outro sorriso ainda mais doce. Ele olhou para o Hokage e reverenciou, assim, saindo do quarto de Hinata e os deixando a sós, novamente. Hinata foi à busca de algumas armas, e objetos que poderia usar na missão. Logo, el Hokage, que melhorou seu humor com a saída de Shinji, saíram pela janela, ambos com a cabeça a mil. Sakura, mesmo sendo noiva do homem que amava, precisava de ajuda e Hinata iria ajudar, assim refletia a Hyuuga, enquanto Naruto temia que alguém tivesse descoberto que o filho que a Haruno esperava era um Uchiha. Ele prometeu protegê-los, tanto ela quanto a criança, e ele sempre cumpria com as suas promessas.

* * *

_**R**_espondendo! (a única review, mas enfim ASHAUHSUAHS)

_**.**_

_Kaah Hyuuga_: Tu foi a única pessoa que deixou review no capítulo 10, acredita? :(

Sei bem como é vida de universitário. Sofro da mesma coisa D: UHASHUA, não tem problema, sério, eu fico feliz com três palavras, já me deixou feliz uma review grande como essa que você deixou! haha. Sasuke fica nervoso perto da Sakura, por isso que ele acaba falando o que não devia.

É, o bebê da Sakura também vai dar o que falar ainda! mwahahaha, Hinata ainda vai ter que se segurar bastante, até porque com esse Shinji perto dela... Combinado então! Você espera pelos séculos que eu demoro pelo capítulo, e eu espero pela demora da sua review.

Obrigaaaaada sua linda, adoro suas reviews! 3

Até a próxima! ;)


	12. Capítulo XI - Volte Para Mim

**N/A: **Como estão seus lindos? Aqui estou eu de volta! Capítulo mais SasuSaku pra quem é fã! No final da fic, respostas das reviews! ;)

* * *

"**_Y_**esterday away from you

It froze me deep inside

Come back, come back

Come back to me.

_"Ontem longe de você_

_Me congelou por dentro_

_Volte, volte_

_Volte para mim_."

**_(_** In Between Days – The Cure **_)_**

**_._**

Mesmo que o serviço que lhe era resignado fosse extremamente fácil, era inevitável sentir-se cansado. Não sabia atribuir seu cansaço ao seu estado emocional ou simplesmente pelo longo caminho que havia percorrido pela floresta, na volta de mais uma missão estúpida que Naruto deu a ele. Provavelmente pertencia a primeira opção. Seus pensamentos eram preenchidos constantemente por ela, pela sensação de perda, pela incapacidade. E o seu "amigo" Hokage não ajudava nem um pouco, dando a ele missões estúpidas para cumprir. Sasuke pensou, por alguns instantes, se talvez tudo aquilo que acontecia não fosse um troco pelo o que fez Naruto passar. O sofrimento e a busca pelo Uchiha, caminho pelo qual o loiro passou para que conseguisse seu amigo de volta, enquanto o mesmo se recusava a voltar a Konoha.

Definitivamente aquilo poderia ser classificado como "troco". Primeiro, ele consegue a atenção da única mulher da qual Sasuke poderia ter qualquer interesse, e além de tudo era completamente apaixonada por ele. Depois, com o triunfo de conseguir se tornar Hokage, o Uzumaki era o responsável por Sasuke, como um pai que cuidava de uma criança, e isso o irritava mais do que poderia imaginar.

Antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos com relação ao que acontecia na sua vida, Sasuke estancou em um galho ao perceber uma movimentação diferente em um determinado ponto na floresta. Posicionou-se de forma estratégica ao descer do galho, e passou a prestar atenção mais nos seus sentidos que notavam três chakras próximos. Dois ele não pode reconhecer, no entanto um foi o que lhe chamou atenção. Seus olhos abriram ao perceber que se tratava de Sakura. Naquele momento ele caminhou rapidamente até o ponto da onde estavam os três chakras. Concentrou-se ao máximo para ofuscar a sua presença e pudesse observar o que acontecia ali, antes de agir.

Escondido em um dos arbustos pode observar dois homens, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi ver o corpo de Sakura deitado sobre um tronco, desacordada, sem se mover. Segurou-se ao máximo para que não fosse atacar aquelas duas figuras masculinas e pudesse resgatar Sakura. Algo o acalmou dentro de si ao perceber que ela respirava, calmamente.

– Você me irrita com a sua impaciência, Hideo. – Minoru disse, assim que observou Hideo passando uma de suas lâminas o tempo todo em um pedaço de madeira no chão.

– Qual é Minoru? Eu não aguento ficar parado esperando! E nem tocar nessa belezinha eu posso – disse, entre risos, apontando para Sakura desacordada – eu sempre fico com a parte mais chata e ainda tenho que...

– Cala a boca Hideo! – Minoru o interrompeu antes que continuasse. O olhar dele vagava pelo local onde estavam procurando alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Minoru possuía habilidades incríveis, principalmente com chakras. Se ele procurava alguma pessoa em algum lugar, era porque realmente havia uma presença ali, e sabendo disso, Hideo logo se calou esperando que Minoru desse qualquer comando ou então fizesse algo a respeito. Esconder o chakra de Minoru era praticamente impossível.

– O irmãozinho da rosada pode sair da onde está! – Minoru gritou.

Sasuke ficou impressionado com a capacidade daquele rapaz esguio em conseguir notar a sua presença, algo que era difícil a outros shinobis. Mas estranhou ser chamado de "irmãozinho" de Sakura. Antes que pudesse refletir a respeito do novo apelido que lhe era atribuído, Sasuke saiu da onde estava e foi até onde os dois outros ninjas estavam. Hideo estampava um sorriso sinistro no rosto, enquanto Minoru só observava sem emoção alguma.

– A libertem agora. – Sasuke disse ríspido e se pôs em posição de defesa, assim que esteve no mesmo local em que os outros dois.

– E por que acha que faríamos esse favor a você? Não se preocupe, ela está em boas mãos. – Minoru disse, com calma, como se estivesse dando um conselho.

– Vocês dois são patéticos – riu irônico – vou dizer pela última vez, soltem ela agora.

O Uchiha tentava manter-se ao máximo em posição de indiferença. Não estava com receio dos dois homens a sua frente, o que o deixava apreensivo era a razão de Sakura estar desacordada e o que aqueles dois poderiam ter feito – ou fazer – a ela.

– Deixe que eu cuido disso, Minoru! – Hideo se colocou a frente de Minoru e em posição de batalha a Sasuke – Esse magrelinho aí não consegue nem fazer um arranhão em mim!

– Hideo, nem tente. Vamos embora.

Hideo estranhou a atitude de Minoru e sua expressão foi de deboche para entediado. Minoru continuou com os olhos cravados no rosto de Sasuke, enquanto ele não entendia o que realmente acontecia ali. Os músculos de Hideo relaxaram e ele já sabia exatamente do que se tratava o comando de Minoru. A outra parte do plano já havia sido concluída.

– Achei que teria tempo pelo menos para me divertir... – sorriu de escárnio para Sasuke - mas vou deixar isso para outro momento.

Minoru deu alguns passos para trás, e antes que Sasuke pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os dois desaparecem dali, e o único rastro que sobrou no local foi a fumaça. Ele olhou mais uma vez na direção onde eles tinham sumido, mas não detectou nada além das árvores e arbustos que já estavam ali. Assim que teve a certeza que os dois haviam partido, Sasuke foi rapidamente até Sakura, que se manteve desacordada o tempo todo. Aproximou-se dela, e pela sua pulsação pode notar que a mesma estava viva, no entanto, precisava levá-la ao hospital o quanto antes. A _sua_ Sakura poderia correr algum perigo e até o filho que ela esperava, e era dever dele resgatá-la antes que algum mal pudesse acontecer. Encaixou o corpo magro da kunoichi em seu colo e passou a correr sob as copas das árvores em direção a Konoha.

**_–/-_**

O byakugan da herdeira Hyuuga continuava ativo, enquanto ela e o Hokage corriam, adentrando na floresta. O olhar dele preocupado e concentrado causava não apenas a preocupação, mas também a curiosidade de Hinata em saber o que Naruto escondia. Sabia que o fato de Sakura estar em perigo o deixava com os nervos a flor da pele, afinal, se tratava da sua noiva e também de seu filho. Respirou profundamente e prometeu a si mesma que ajudaria Naruto para o que fosse necessário, enquanto reprimia e escondia a dor de saber que agora, e tinha certeza, ele amava Sakura como sempre deveria ser.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando pode observar, ao longe, uma movimentação estranha.

– Tem alguém ali... – Hinata disse, apontando para um determinado ponto.

Com isso, Naruto rangeu baixo os dentes e antes que pudesse ir rapidamente até o local do qual Hinata falava, foi interrompido com a voz da morena, falando alguns decibéis mais alto.

– É o Sasuke! E ele está com a Sakura-san!

Com a recente notícia, os dois desceram da copa das árvores e passaram a esperar Sasuke, que também já havia localizado Naruto e Hinata. Após alguns minutos, os quatro puderam se encontrar. A figura de Sasuke com Sakura nos braços surgiu na frente de Naruto e Hinata, que mantinham olhos preocupados com relação à Haruno. Sasuke apertava fortemente o corpo de Sakura junto ao dele, e antes que fosse bombardeado por perguntas do Hokage que se mantinha aflito, pronunciou com voz firme e segura:

– Vamos voltar para Konoha, Sakura precisa de um hospital.

_**–/-**_

Se fosse possível classificar aquele momento, Naruto diria que era a pior das torturas a qual estava submetido. Seus pés estavam inquietos, suas mãos suando frio, e o silêncio era irritante e incômodo. Hinata decidiu ficar na sala de esperas juntamente com Naruto e Sasuke. Não poderia descansar depois daquele dia preocupante, e muito menos ir embora antes de saber que Sakura e o bebê estavam bem e fora de perigo. Ela ainda vestia as roupas das quais haviam sido preparadas para o seu almoço de noivado, no entanto, seu cabelo e a maquiagem já não estavam em perfeito estado em comparação ao momento em que Naruto entrou de supetão em seu quarto. A Hyuuga estava sentada em um dos bancos daquela sala iluminada, apertando uma de suas mãos, enquanto observava a inquietação de Naruto. Ela só desejava que ele ficasse bem.

Sasuke continuava encostado em uma das paredes do corredor do qual Sakura havia sido levada. Mesmo que parecesse calmo, dentro dele um medo invadia de que qualquer mal houvesse acontecido com ela. Suas emoções estavam borbulhando, e era por isso que ele preferia – ou tentava, pelo menos – ignorar o modo irritante com o qual Naruto andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala, além de não para quieto.

Tentava também, sem sucesso, não pensar na raiva que sentia do Uzumaki. Ele deixou Sakura a mercê de homens perigosos, ele que era noivo dela e tinha a obrigação de cuidar dela, sem deixar que qualquer coisa atingisse um só fio de cabelo da mesma. Provavelmente aquele sequestro se devia ao fato dela ser noiva do Hokage, assim como Sasuke acreditava, mas ele não entendia a razão daquelas duas patéticas figuras masculinas simplesmente desistirem do iminente resgate a Sakura. Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar em qualquer ponto a sua frente, antes que se deixasse dominar pela raiva ou por pensamentos preocupantes.

– DATTEBAYO, eu preciso saber como a Sakura-chan está! – o Hokage caminhava de um lado pro outro e continuava inquieto.

– Se acalme Hokage-sama – Hinata se levantou e foi até ele, preocupada – ela vai ficar bem, tenho certeza!

– Aaah, mas eu não aguento ficar aqui sem saber o que tá acontecendo, como ela tá, 'ttebayo, eu preciso-

– Você precisa calar a boca, Naruto.

A voz de Sasuke calou os dois outros presentes ali na sala. Hinata olhou espantada ao Uchiha que parecia sem emoção alguma desde chegaram até aquele momento. Naruto logo encarou Sasuke, que continuava da mesma posição do começo encarando qualquer ponto sobre a parede a sua frente, e sua expressão mudou.

– O que você disse, Teme?

– O que você ouviu. Não sabe calar a boca não? Estamos em um hospital!

Os dois logo estavam frente a frente, depois de rápidos movimentos do Hokage em direção ao Uchiha, e Hinata mal pode identificar o movimento de ambos. Os olhares furtivos de um para outro, e a raiva que cada um transparecia, de repente.

– Eu tô preocupado com a Sakura-chan! – Naruto disse, berrando em plenos pulmões ao moreno a sua frente.

– Por sua culpa ela tá em perigo, você não tomou conta dela!

Ao notar que Sasuke estava fora de si, um sorriso sádico brotou nos lábios de Naruto. Ele olhou mais uma vez a expressão dura de Sasuke e não mediu as suas palavras.

– Ah, então é isso? Essa raivinha toda é preocupação com a Sakura-chan ou é inveja dela ser a minha noiva?

Hinata abriu a boca e os olhos ainda mais com o que o Naruto havia dito e por instantes não soube o fazer. Pode reconhecer as mãos do Uchiha no pescoço do Hokage, e o olhar dele parecia diferente. Ela tentou se movimentar e separar os dois que estavam prestes a se matar. Gritou inutilmente para que parassem, e pode ver um soco vindo de Naruto acertando o lado esquerdo do rosto de Sasuke.

– Qual é Teme, pára de ser idiota! Você some por anos e acha que pode falar alguma sobre cuidar da Sakura-chan? VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL!

Antes que Sasuke pudesse completar o caminho e revidar o soco que havia levado de Naruto, algo surgiu entre eles e impediu que um chegasse ao outro. O olhar cor de mel e os cabelos loiros eram inconfundíveis. Tsunade não parecia nada satisfeita por ter ser obrigada a aparecer por ali, e logo mostrou a sua insatisfação.

– Se as crianças quiserem se matar, saiam daqui!

O silêncio veio logo em seguida, e todos ali resolveram relaxar. A presença de Tsunade poderia resultar em socos e perdas de dentes dos presentes, o que não agradava a nenhum deles. Vendo que a situação estava aparentemente estável, Tsunade soltou o ar e respirou fundo para continuar a falar.

– Sakura está bem. – o alívio que ali prevaleceu fez esquecer a tensão de alguns minutos atrás. – ela já está consciente e pediu para que chamasse o pai de seu filho pra conversar.

Naruto se moveu e mexeu seus pés, colocando-se em direção ao caminho do corredor. Antes que desse o primeiro passo, foi impedido pela mão da Hokage sob o seu peito.

– Não você, Naruto. – Tsunade girou levemente o pescoço e olhou ao moreno que estava próximo dela - Sasuke.

A feição de Sasuke mudou de desgosto – por Sakura querer logo conversar com Naruto – para surpresa. Ele não pode parecer menos emotivo, e logo encarou Naruto que estava de acordo com o que a antiga Godaime havia dito. Sem precisar de qualquer outra confirmação, o Uchiha caminhou rapidamente adentro do corredor, com o coração em mãos.

* * *

_Respostas!_

.

**Kaah Hyuuga**: Alunos que não deixam a gente ler fic? Não se preocupe, eu conheço BEEM essa situação, UHAHUSHUA. Shinji é um malzão mesmo e espere e verá que ele vai aprontar mais ainda. Naruto super Hinata-é-minha-sai-fora-mané é muito lindo! haha. SIIIM! Ela vai saber TUDO isso e ele não vai perder a oportunidade, mwahahaha. Tá parei, se eu continuar, vou contar tudo o que vai acontecer com o resto da fic. q E ajudou! o/ Sasuke vai surpreender a todos! É, a galera anda meio ocupada também. Muita gente sumiu do e não volta mais, é muito triste. Relaxa, eu sempre volto pra atualizar e receber uma review sua! (Porque, como e sempre digo, amo tuas reviews! haha) Beeijos e obrigada, a gente se vê no próximo capítulo!

.

**Juju Otaku**: Awn, que bom que tenha gostado! Pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim! Adoro as tuas fics também, e se segura pra saber o que vai acontecer AINDA com a Sakura! Obrigada pela review e até a próxima! ;)

.

**Maria joo**: Obrigada pela review! Fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando da fic, pode deixar que eu demoro, mas atualizo! Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

.

**Thais**: Que bom que está gostando do role, haha! Espero continuar agradando! Obrigada pela review, e até o próximo!

.

Beijos seus lindos, e até! :)


	13. Capítulo XII - Try

**N/A:** Olá meus lindos! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo! E saibam que o próximo posto daqui a uma semana! Espero que gostem :) e no final do capítulo as repostas das reviews! o/

* * *

"**_W_**here there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try."

_"Onde há desejo,_

_Haverá uma chama_

_Onde há uma chama_

_Alguém está prestes a se queimar_

_Mas só porque queima não significa que você irá morrer_

_Você tem que levantar e tentar, e tentar, e tentar."_

**_(_**Try – P!nk**_ )_**

.

Os seus passos rápidos o levaram menos de alguns segundos para a porta do quarto que estava Sakura. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o incômodo no peito. Os sentimentos estavam misturados, confusos, e ele não sabia bem como reagir ou o que fazer. Resolveu abrir a porta sem qualquer batida antes ou se anunciar. Sabia que talvez Sakura o esperasse.

Abriu a porta e a encontrou sentada na cama, com o olhar baixo e preocupado. Observou sua feição mudar assim que entrou, e de abatida passou para surpresa. Sasuke tentou voltar a sua habitual forma fria de ser, mas ele sabia que ela o enxergava através daquilo.

– Como se sente? – perguntou baixo, como se não quisesse atrapalhar ou incomodar.

– Estou bem. – Sakura respondeu, voltando a olhar para baixo, evitando os olhos do Uchiha.

Talvez fosse primeira vez que ele se sentia assim, sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Perdia tanto tempo de sua vida minimizando os próprios sentimentos, que mexer com eles era mais difícil que qualquer luta em algum campo de batalha. Saiu da porta do quarto, e com alguns passos se aproximou de Sakura, que sustentava um estado abatido e parecia distraído. Pensou em qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer, mas nada era adequado, ou então suficiente para diminuir o desconforto e o ar pesado daquele quarto. Antes que pudesse formular qualquer coisa que talvez dissesse, a voz dela baixa e determinada chegou aos ouvidos dele.

– Não precisa fazer nada. Nem dizer. Eu fiquei assim também quando soube. Eu tentei falar com você depois disso, eu ten-

– Eu vejo agora que tentou.

A aproximação dele a ela deixava Sakura cada vez mais nervosa. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, na cama, e naquele momento, ela se sentiu de novo a menina acuada, e a vítima dos sentimentos que a própria nutria pelo Uchiha. Voltou ao tempo em que os dois tinham por volta de treze anos, em que todas as vezes que ele se aproximava, um calafrio percorria o seu corpo, que se fragilizava. Voltou à posição firme que estava, e teria que se manter assim para continuar resolvendo aquele assunto que a atormentava.

– A situação agora não mudou muito da inicial, Sasuke.

Ele continuou inexpressivo enquanto observava a força com que Sakura dizia todas aquelas palavras. Como estava abatida, e visivelmente triste. Ele pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas não adiantaria, estava tão perdido quanto ela. Continuou a ouvindo.

– Eu não mudei as minhas decisões. Só não quero que essa responsabilidade vá para Naruto, mesmo que ele insista... – sorriu, derrotada – mas eu também não quero que você se sinta responsável. Eu vou criar essa criança sozinha.

O rosto dela havia adquirido uma expressão mais firme e decidida, e olhou para o moreno estático. Respirou fundo e esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas o mesmo preferiu se manter em silêncio. E após alguns segundos ele a olhou tão perdido quanto ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando manter a frieza inicial. O que ela pôde ver era que a tentativa do Uchiha estava sendo falha.

– Não Sakura. Esse filho também é meu.

– Eu não confio em você, no que pode fazer. Não iria deixar meu filho-

– Não se faz um filho sozinha. Ele é meu também.

Sakura abriu a boca tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. A expressão carrancuda de Sasuke parecia atingi-la, mas não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. O Uchiha com uma criança. Um criminoso e assassino não seria capaz de amolecer o coração por causa de uma criança, mesmo que essa fosse seu próprio filho. Fechou os olhos tentando ser forte o suficiente para se esquecer de como o seu coração parava cada vez que ele falava.

– Ele seria seu se você não tivesse quase tentado me matar. Mais de uma vez. - Sakura sentiu um gosto amargo lhe invadir a boca, ao notar que havia ido longe demais. Ignorou o fato de Sasuke estava ali, tão perturbado quanto ela, tentando colocar os pensamentos e a situação em ordem.

Pensou que ele sairia dali, depois que o mesmo desviou o olhar dela e se levantou. Abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão, ainda sentada na cama, esperando ouvir o barulho da porta quando ele saísse. Mas não ouviu. Com os olhos ainda no chão, observou dois pés masculinos próximos dela, e levantou o rosto. Ele estava a sua frente, próximo dela, sem expressão. Mas podia observar nos olhos dele algo parecido com ressentimento, quando os negros do Uchiha se encontraram com os verdes dela.

– Pedi pra você se afastar de mim e você não o fez. Se eu começo... Eu... – o rosto de aproximava mais de Sakura, que agora tinha as bochechas rosadas e os olhos atentos a ele – eu não consigo me controlar e parar.

Os lábios de Sasuke estavam próximos de um dos ouvidos de Sakura, que involuntariamente se arrepiava com aquela aproximação. Ele mexia com toda a sensibilidade dela, e ela não podia se afastar ou ignorar com ele perto dela demais, daquele jeito. Sasuke ansiava por aquilo, principalmente com o pensamento de que Naruto talvez a tivesse lhe tocado. Com aquela obsessão de que Sakura era dele e agora, além dela, a criança também que esperava o pertencia.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun...

Como se atendesse a voz baixa e melodiosa da Haruno, Sasuke colou seus lábios urgentes nos dela. Segurou forte os braços de Sakura, que agora levava às mãos até o peito dele. Não gostava de pensar que outro a possuía, justamente Naruto, e que talvez ele pudesse tomar o lugar que era de direito apenas do Uchiha. Colou os corpos e abraçou a cintura dela, levantando-a, e sentindo o volume de sua barriga contra o próprio abdômen. Bruscamente, afastou-se dela, que estava em lágrimas e constrangida.

O silêncio tomou conta daquele quarto de hospital frio e vazio. Ele respirou fundo, ainda com um dos braços de Sakura entre seus dedos, que o olhava duvidosa, e com o peito apontando uma dor forte e significativa. Sasuke a soltou de imediato e caminhou até a porta, apressado e sôfrego, e antes que o visse partir, viu os seus olhos a olhando profundamente da porta, o peito começava a doer novamente, mais ainda, quando ele deu seu último pronunciamento.

– Eu sou o pai dessa criança e vou agir como tal.

**_–/-_**

Pensou em qualquer outro lugar em que pudessem conversar, mas nenhum deles parecia acolhedor o bastante para aquele assunto delicado, e por esse motivo escolheu a pequena lanchonete que ficava no final de um dos longos corredores daquele hospital. Em uma das mãos do Hokage, uma xícara com café forte e quente perfumava a mesa em que os dois estavam, e nas mãos de Hinata, havia apenas um copo de água. Não que Naruto apreciasse café, achava o gosto amargo e forte, mas quando aquelas dores de cabeça e incômodos emocionais o atingiam, decidia acalentar ou com uma forte xícara de café, ou então um copo de sakê. Preferia o sakê, mas o horário não recomendava uma bebida tão forte quanto.

Observou os olhos dela se abrirem e olharem para qualquer outro canto que não fosse o rosto dele. Viu, também, o espanto que aqueles olhos que ele apreciava tanto havia adquirido. As maçãs do rosto não lhe negavam a coloração vermelha, e ele gostaria de saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

– Então... – Hinata sussurou baixo, ainda digerindo todas as informações que Naruto acabara de lhe contar – vocês nunca...?

– Não Hinata-chan! – ele sorriu, constrangido e admirado pelo modo delicado que ela possuía em falar – Eu e Sakura-chan somos amigos. Eu dei essa ideia porque não suportaria ver o filho dela passar pelas mesmas dificuldades que eu.

Hinata não pôde evitar a alegria que invadiu seu coração naquele momento. Não só alegria, que denunciava pelo pequeno sorriso que surgir na sua face, como também alívio por não se sentir como uma peça usada e jogada fora para Naruto, enquanto ele não tinha quem ele realmente queria. Ainda se sentindo envergonhada, colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e alcançou as mãos quentes do Uzumaki, que olhava atento cada atitude dela. Ela olhou para as mãos dele assim que as tocou, e depois encarou os olhos azuis que a observavam. O sorriso discreto que enfeitava o rosto da Hyuuga de alargou um pouco mais, fez com que Naruto, mesmo preocupado com tudo o que havia acontecido, deixasse escapar um sorriso aberto.

– Isso foi muito nobre da sua parte, Naruto-kun.

– Você me conhece bem, sabe que eu não desisto, 'ttebayo.

Foi impossível não corar até o último fio de cabelo com aquele comentário acompanhado do olhar penetrante de Naruto. Ele a olhava encantado, principalmente quando, aproveitando o toque dela em suas mãos, enlaçou seus dedos nos dela. Ela tentou argumentar alguma coisa, respirou fundo, pronta para soar mais uma de suas frases prontas como "nós não podemos" ou então arranjar um jeito de ir embora dali. No entanto foi logo interrompida de falar, quando ele começou.

– Vamos esquecer quem somos por um momento, o que acha? O festival de primavera é daqui a alguns dias – desviou do olhar dela, mas logo voltou a encará-la, animado – e eu queria que fosse comigo. Você aceita?

– N-Naruto-kun eu...

– Ou você vai comigo, ou vai sozinha! – disse, alertando-a antes que ela continuasse – Mas eu não quero que você vá com o tal de "Shinji"!

Não pôde evitar o riso baixo com a maneira ciumenta e infantil da qual Naruto havia falado a respeito de Shinji. Pensou por um breve momento em defendê-lo, mas não o fez, e apenas sorriu em resposta ao Uzumaki que continuava fazendo um bico, pelo simples fato de pensar no futuro noivo da Hyuuga. Mas, logo aquele bico se desfez quando a voz baixa e compreensiva dela soou pela lanchonete vazia.

– Eu aceito, Naruto-kun. E-eu vou com você ao festival.

O sorriso que ele retribuiu em resposta, deixou-a mais feliz do que deveria estar. Ele disse algo como "combinado", mas ela mal ouviu. Estava admirando o olhar dele. Aquele mesmo olhar determinado com a qual ela havia se apaixonado quando menina, e amado agora, sendo mulher.

* * *

_Respondendo!_

**Kaah Hyuuga**: Você acha que eu ia deixar o Sasuke fora dessa? LÓGICO QUE NÃO! \o/ Sasuke é um lindo por si só ;) Tem sim! Você não tem ideia do quanto esse Shinji vai aprontar ainda! Você vai odiar ele ainda mais, haha. Assim que o Naruto tiver oportunidade vai bater no Shinji! Você e o Naruto compartilham do mesmo amor por ele, HUAUHSA. Siiiim! Naruto deixou tudo claro pra ela! AEAE, você vai gostar do que vai acontecer mais pra frente, MWAHAHAHA. Bom banho (atrasado) haha. Sacanagem falar de Big Mac só porque eu tô com fome. :( (Agora são 10:30, mas eu sou gordinha e como toda hora \o) Bom mesmo que volte! Awn, eu que fico feliz por você acompanhar as minhas fics *-* pior é que a galera pede pra gente atualizar logo, mas quando atualiza nem lê. Não entendo! AAAEE, beijos e até o próximo capítulo! Obrigada pela review! ;D

.

**Dbora**:Awn, obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero continuar agradando!  
Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

.

**Konanuxa**: Obrigada! E eu fico muito feliz por estar agradando! Os casais vão se complicar cada vez mais, mas acho que vão ficar juntos sim, HAHSUA. Beijos, e até mais! Valeu pela review!

.

Well galera, até o próximo!

Estarei de volta antes mesmo de vocês sentirem minha falta. \o/


	14. Capítulo XIII - Re-União

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas! Sei que tô atrasada na atualização, mas cá estou eu! o/ E prometo que vou postar logo depois desse! No Nyah está mais adiantado que aqui, e eu quero deixar tudo certinho. Mas enfim, espero que gostem! No final reviews respondidas. (:

* * *

"Stay if you want to

I always wait to hear you say there's a last kiss

For all the times you run this way

It's not my fault

You couldn't ever love me more."

"_Fique se você quiser_

_Eu sempre espero ouvir você dizer que há um último beijo_

_Para todas as vezes que você foge desse jeito_

_Não é minha culpa_

_Você não poderia ter me amado mais_."

**_(_** The End of The World – The Cure **_)_**

.

Olhou-se no espelho pela terceira vez. O coque alto preso firme, o kimono lilás com detalhes azul escuro. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem, mas ela continuava olhando para o seu reflexo, esperando encontrar algo errado para que pudesse arrumar. Mas não havia nada de errado com a Hyuuga, felizmente. Tentava, nos dias que se seguiram ao resgate de Sakura, esconder a iminente alegria e conforto que sentia. O sorriso mínimo nos lábios para outros integrantes do clã, mas quando se encontrava sozinha, não fingia estar menos feliz do que estava.

Depois daquele período de angústia, permitia-se estar alegre, mesmo quando tudo acontecia a beirada de um casamento futuro com um homem que ela não queria. Tentava não pensar tanto nos detalhes indesejados, quando o Hokage voltava a fazer sorrir como nunca. Aquela relação perigosa com Naruto, da qual os dois tratavam de assuntos relacionados à segurança de Konoha, também trouxera uma nova pauta de relação entre ambos. Ele não escondia seus desejos, suas vontades e sentimentos, ao contrário da Hyuuga, que na tentativa de reprimir tudo o que sentia pelo loiro, aproximava-se ainda mais dele, sem intenção.

O coração dela não estava totalmente seguro rente à aproximação dos dois, no entanto, havia concordado com ele em "fingir" que toda a tensão que existia entre um e outro fosse inexistente, e por isso, ela continuava sorrindo frente ao espelho, nervosa, e em que em alguns momentos se encontraria com o Hokage para irem ao festival. Os pensamentos da morena foram interrompidos quando, de supetão, Hanabi entrou em seu quarto com um sorriso aberto estampado em seu rosto.

– Ohayo nii-san! Está linda! – disse, admirando a irmã.

– Aah... Obrigada Hanabi-chan – as maçãs de Hinata coraram – v-você não acha exagerado?

– Claro que não! Tenho certeza que Shinji-san vai amar!

A Hyuuga mais velha congelou com o comentário de sua irmã e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Havia se esquecido de Shinji. Continuou olhando para qualquer canto de seu quarto, em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer exatamente. O compromisso com o Hokage já estava marcado, e ela não poderia desmarcar e nem sequer queria.

– Está tudo bem nii-san? – Hanabi se aproximou dela, tocando-lhe um dos ombros – já sei. Você não quer ir com o Shinji-san, não é?

– H-Hanabi-chan eu... E-eu pretendo ir com outra pessoa... - Hinata corou ainda mais com o que Hanabi havia dito e agora, ainda mais envergonhada, não sabia muito que fazer. Confiava em sua irmã mais do qualquer outra pessoa naquele clã - além de Neji -, mas mesmo assim confessar algo do tipo não era fácil.

– Você demorou demais pra isso, sabia? – sorriu, enquanto Hinata a olhava surpresa – Sempre soube o que você sentia pelo Hokage. Konohamaru não sabe fechar a boca e acabou me contando com quem o Hokage ia ao festival hoje. Eu dou um jeito em Shinji para que você saia!

Por mais surpresa que Hinata estava não pôde deixar de notar a calma com a qual Hanabi falava, como se fosse mais uma banalidade ou algo comum do dia-dia. Perguntou-se internamente se Hanabi sabia do seu antigo caso com Naruto, mas sabia que não teria coragem de perguntar. Resolveu, assim, responder com um sorriso tímido e corado a sua irmã, que após a confirmação a respeito dos sentimentos de Hinata para com Naruto, começou a falar do quanto Konohamaru era um "boca grande".

As duas Hyuugas não notaram que atrás da porta do quarto de Hinata, havia alguém ouvindo aquela conversa amistosa. Não por falta de habilidade, mas sim porque Shinji disfarçava o próprio chakra – com muita maestria e sucesso – para que ninguém descobrisse que o mesmo ouvia as conversas, à surdina. Não escondeu seu descontentamento ao saber que sua possível noiva iria ao festival acompanhada de outro que não seria ele. Respirou fundo e saiu dali, discreto, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Se suas desconfianças estivessem correta, ele iria ter que por os seus planos em prática e afastar de uma vez a Hyuuga do Uzumaki o quanto antes.

–/-

A sua concentração não diminuía a expressão séria de Shikamaru e de Sasuke naquela sala. As três figuras masculinas, incluindo o Uzumaki, estavam tentando entender o que realmente havia acontecido, a razão do sequestro de Sakura, mas não acharam nenhuma pista além do depoimento do Uchiha e do que Sakura havia contado. O Hokage encostou suas costas na cadeira confortável da qual estava sentado e se levantou, enquanto Sasuke e Shikamaru o observavam.

– Não podemos fazer nada sabendo só quem eram os ninjas se eles desapareceram, 'ttebayo! Tudo foi um plano pra roubar esses pergaminhos secretos, mas temos que agir logo!

– Eles não são ninjas fracos. – Shikamaru falava, pensativo – Nós podemos achar quem são e tentar de alguma forma tirar deles o porquê do sequestro e conseguir os pergaminhos de volta. Mas temos que saber as habilidades, não podemos chegar sem analisar o que podem fazer ou não. Problemático.

O Uchiha ficou em silêncio, enquanto a cena se repetia em sua mente. Ele se lembrava de cada segundo quando encontrou Sakura nas mãos daqueles dois ninjas, mas tinha receio de contar tudo o que havia acontecido. Porém, vendo a expressão de Shikamaru e Naruto, preocupados com aquilo, resolveu contar um último detalhe sem delongas.

– Um deles manipula muito bem chakra. Não é como qualquer outro ninja, ele possuí habilidades que nunca vi.

– Como assim?

Mesmo estando desconfortável com o que ia falar, Sasuke optou por contar tudo. A presença de Shikamaru o incomodava, mas ele sabia que o Nara era de confiança, e que foi um dos poucos que soube do ocorrido com Sakura, além de que ele já sabia a respeito da paternidade do filho da mesma, para ajudar a resolver o mistério sobre aquele sequestro. Olhou de soslaio a Shikamaru e voltou seu olhar fixo a Naruto, e admitiu a si mesmo que a genialidade do Nara seria essencial para que pudessem resolver aquele problema.

– Ele rastreou o chakra do bebê de Sakura. Quando eu me aproximei do local e ele me achou, disse que eu era o irmão dela.

– Ele identificou o chakra da criança e viu a semelhança entre o seu. E por isso ele achou que vocês eram irmãos...

O olhar dos três para um com o outro foi o suficiente para entender a habilidade de Minoru. Quando ainda era um menino, quando se encontrava sozinho no frio de uma das casas do Distrito Uchiha, Sasuke lia alguns arquivos que eram de seu clã, para conhecer mais a sua história. Em um dos capítulos do livro que falava sobre o kenkkei genkai, falava sobre o chakra de um Uchiha – assim como de qualquer outro kenkkei genkai poderoso como tal, de forma extraordinária –, tinha características únicas como um DNA. Através das semelhanças entre o chakra de seu filho e o seu, foi possível encontrar a ligação genética entre os dois. O incrível era como um ninja poderia avaliar o chakra até esse ponto, tão rico em detalhes, algo que nenhum deles jamais tinha visto.

– Vou continuar com as investigações e vou deixando vocês dois a par do que eu for descobrindo. – Disse Shikamaru, terminando aquela reunião.

Shikamaru reverenciou os dois, e saiu, voltando ao seu trabalho de investigação. Naruto respirou fundo, enquanto Sasuke o encarava de forma como se o estivesse culpando por alguma coisa. Ignorando o olhar inquietante do Uchiha e aproveitando a saída do Nara, Naruto o olhou, começando o assunto do qual ele não conseguia se esquecer.

– Conversou com a Sakura-chan?

Pensou, por um breve momento, em respondê-lo a altura. Perguntar por que parecia que a todo o momento ele se intrometia na relação de Sasuke com Sakura e porque estava tão interessado. Mas o bom senso do Uchiha parecia alertá-lo da burrada que pudesse fazer, quando descobriu o falso noivado do Hokage com Sakura por conta da gravidez. Tudo estava claro, mas Sasuke não tinha ideia do quanto o ciúme estúpido mexia com seus nervos.

Respirou fundo, acalmando o desconforto que sentia ao pensar nesse assunto – mesmo que ele nunca saísse de sua cabeça e coração – e deu continuidade a conversa.

– Ela quer me impedir de me aproximar dela e da criança.

– A Sakura-chan é teimosa mesmo! – o Hokage estava visivelmente incomodado – Eu tentei convencer ela a falar com você mas... Ela também não me ouve.

– Mesmo ela tentando, eu não vou me afastar, não se preocupe.

Não pode disfarçar o sorriso que surgiu na face com que o seu amigo havia dito. Sorriu aberto e não evitou um "Assim que se fala, Teme!" e não precisou dizer que faria o impossível para ajudar Sasuke e Sakura, até que o conselho soubesse de tudo, e daí por diante. Mesmo que o moreno disfarçasse, deixou um sorriso de leve enfeitar-lhe o rosto, retribuindo a alegria do Uzumaki e soltando um "Baka" pelo modo estúpido que Naruto parecia feliz. A aproximação dele com Sakura seria difícil, mas era necessário agora, em que a vida de uma criança dependia dele também. A tensão do último encontro de ambos não era devido à gravidez, mas a tentativa dele de fingir de não sentir nada, quando próximo de Sakura ele perdia o controle. Mas, estando à beira do limite, ele ainda estaria perto dela, na tentativa de esconder que a amava justamente para não fazê-la que sofra mais e de poder ser um pai para seu filho.

–/-

A noite parecia mais bonita do que ele previra. Durante o dia, depois do encontro com Sasuke e Shikamaru, passeou pelas ruas de Konoha para ver como estavam indo os preparativos de Konoha. O resultado não parecia menos satisfatório do que foi: ruas coloridas e iluminadas, onde o tom de vermelho chamava a atenção e a curiosidade a quem pudesse admirar. Não que sua cabeça estivesse calma, ou que tudo estava indo de vento em polpa, dando a oportunidade ao Hokage de não se preocupar com nada. Primeiro, o mistério em volto do sequestro de Sakura, depois a gravidez dela sendo o Uchiha responsável, sabendo das consequências que poderiam surgir, e agora, o encontro com Hinata.

Preocupava-se se ela o trataria bem. Se realmente fosse a esse encontro, e também com o que o resto da vila poderia falar se visse o Hokage – aparentemente noivo de Sakura – acompanhado pela herdeira Hyuuga, que estava prestes a noivar com outro homem. Não havia pensado nisso quando combinou o encontro com Hinata, e ele duvidava que ela também se lembrasse, mas uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Caminhou pelas ruas comprando as guloseimas que vendiam, lembranças e alguns enfeites, cumprimentando a todos e estando alheio aos suspiros apaixonados das mulheres que tanto o admiravam. Com todos os produtos comprados, foi para a sua casa, arrumando tudo e ajeitando a sua pouca bagunça, e foi ao encontro da Hyuuga, próximo a um de seus antigos campos de treinamento.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu, ao longe, o loiro espalhafatoso e sorridente se aproximando. Sentiu as bochechas corarem, traço que ela tinha certeza que nunca sumiria, e o cumprimentou.

– Ohayo Hinata-chan! – ele a reverenciou, assim que a mesma o cumprimentou.

– Hai Naruto-kun! E-então, vamos? – sorriu tímida.

Ele não deixou de reparar como ela estava bonita e deixar de sorrir a aquela mulher, que na sua opinião seria eternamente sua.

– Pois então, temos um problema. Ninguém sabe que eu na verdade não sou noivo da Sakura-chan... E se virem nós dois juntos, bem...

Como pôde se esquecer de algo tão importante? Sentiu-se tão envergonhada, assim como ele, que não se lembrou de que toda a população de Konoha ainda acreditava no noivado dele com Sakura. Ficou tão sem graça que sentiu enrubescer e gaguejar ainda mais.

– M-Me desculpe... E-eu não me lembrei disso... Eu vou indo, me descul-

– Calma aí! – ele se aproximou dela a segurando pelo braço direito, enquanto ela já se encaminhava para ir embora – Eu não quis dizer que não vai ter festival... Eu só mudei o lugar. Vem comigo e você vai ver, dattebayo!

Antes que pudesse responder, sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Naruto. Sorriu sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas também sem conseguir conter a alegria por estar com ele.

* * *

Vou tentar postar novo capítulo o quanto antes. E aí está as respostas das reviews! :D

.

_Kaah Hyuuga:_ AIQUEALEGRIA! Que bom que está gostando! Siiim, essa criança vai dar trabalho, mas Sasuke vai surpreender mais ainda! Espere e verá, mwahaha! UHAHSUHAU, então, festival será no próximo e o Shinji se deu mal! UHAUHSA, ela vai ficar com o Naruto e muitas coisas legais vão acontecer! Se eu falar mais vou acabar contando :x hahaha, é, você o Naruto vão ter muitos motivos pra odiar o Shinji! Relaxa! Esse sem vergonha ainda vai dar motivos pra vocês dois quererem espancar ele! UHAHUSAHU. Ah, eu tô com fome também. Isso que dá vir postar sempre na hora do almoço. D: AHUSUH, obrigada pela sua review, você ama a fic e eu amo as suas reviews! É muito amor! haha. Beijos e até o próximo! (:

.

_Chibi-onigiri:_ Oooi! Seja bem-vinda de volta! UHAUSAU, relaxa, o importante é que você voltou! \o/ vida de estudante é uma doidera mesmo, sei bem como é. UHASHUAHU, voltei a atualizar ela certinho, tô de férias e inspirada! haha. Shinji vai aprontar mais ainda, cê vai ver! Obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando! \o

.

Beijos, e até o próximo seus lindos!


	15. Capítulo XIV - Always Wanting You

**N/A:** Capítulo especial pra Kaah Hyuuga. Essa doida que me deixa reviews liiindas sempre! Ah, e obrigada a você que favorita ou só lê e não deixa review. Tá certíssimo, só não reclame quando o escritor parar de atualizar as fics. Vergonha na cara pra quê, não é? Mas tem sempre os poucos (e lindos) que deixam review e me estimulam a escrever. (:

* * *

"**_O_**h, again I wait for this to fill the holes

To shake the sky in two

Another night with her

I'm always wanting you

Another night with her

But I'm always wanting you."

"_Oh, de novo eu espero que isso preencha os buracos_

_Para agitar o céu em dois_

_Outra noite com ela_

_Eu sempre estou querendo você_

_Outra noite com ela_

_Mas eu sempre estou querendo você._"

**_(_** All Of This - blink-182**_ )_**

**_._**

Naquela noite fresca e calma, descobriu, entre seus objetos e em cima do berço, que havia mais do que descansar para o dia seguinte. Durante os últimos dias, todos aqueles que eram próximos a ela, estavam com o costume de presenteá-la com roupas para seu filho, brinquedos e tantos outros detalhes. Era impossível não se inebriar com o cheiro de bebê que toda a sua casa adquiria, e em um ambiente tão familiar uma sensação e conforto a atingi-la, pelo menos por poucos momentos. Na verdade, não escondia a sua inquietação e o medo que se apossou de que algo ruim poderia acontecer ao seu filho, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o conselho teria plena consciência da verdade em torno de sua paternidade.

Sentia-se menos desconfortável e preocupada, frente ao que poderia acontecer. O fato de que Sasuke assumiria as responsabilidades de um pai não acalmava a situação, pois esse era o maior desafio que deveria aceitar. Tinha medo de prejudicar Naruto, o amigo que estava sempre presente para ajudá-la, prejudicar seus pais e amigos, e mesmo que fingisse que não, também se preocupava em prejudicar Sasuke. O momento não era fácil de forma alguma, no entanto, ela não conseguia fingir que era indiferente a Sasuke, ou simplesmente, queria que ele saísse de uma vez de sua vida. A sua presença já estava marcada, não apenas no DNA do filho que carregava, mas também em seu coração, permanente como uma tatuagem de um amor que ainda era capaz de lhe arrancar suspiros.

Sentou-se calmamente na poltrona do quarto de seu futuro filho e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Precisava pensar, agir, achar alguma solução para todos aqueles problemas. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um chiado fino de algo sendo pisado, e ao olhar para a porta viu o Uchiha caminhando até ela, após pisar sem querer em um brinquedo de plástico, desses que ao apertar um som chato e estridente sai pelo objeto.

– Se eu batesse na porta, você não ia me deixar entrar. – Sasuke falou, caminhando em passos lentos até ela.

– Eu preciso de descanso Sasuke, por favor... – encostou suas costas na poltrona – Vá embora.

– Você não pode ficar sozinha, Sakura. Está muito frágil.

Ela olhou para ele parado no meio daquele quarto infantil. A seriedade e determinação em seus olhos era a mesma, e a pose também. Mas, mesmo que quisesse evitar qualquer sentimento bom a ele, não deixava de estar feliz com o fato que ele se importava mais. Algo em seu coração dizia que os cuidados não tinham a ver com a criança, e sim a ela também. Sorriu triste, aquelas ilusões ainda mexiam com ela.

– E o que pretende?

– Fique no Distrito Uchiha.

Continuou olhando para ele, a procura de um vestígio de mentira, mas nada encontrou. Abriu a boca tentando formular algo, e não pôde fingir estar menos surpresa do que estava. Ele estava propondo que morassem _juntos_?

– Sasuke... Eu não acho-

– Necessário? Quer correr o risco de ser sequestrada de novo?

Ele não podia entender como é que ela podia ter se tornado tão dura e teimosa desde a época em que tinham treze anos. Na insistência dela de que o queria fora de sua vida, e no modo frio com que o tratava. Mesmo com todos os anos e mudanças, naquele momento viu nela o mesmo olhar de menina frágil que ela possuía.

Sakura se levantou e virou de costas para ele, fingindo estar ocupada mexendo em algo no armário branco que seria de seu filho. Ela precisava fugir do olhar de Sasuke, ou então deixaria se levar como na última vez que haviam se encontrado.

– Eu quero que você esqueça essa criança, me deixe em paz, eu preciso achar alguma solução – de repente, notou que falava mais alto do que gostaria – eu preciso que suma, por favor. Sasuke, você está tornando tudo isso mais difícil!

Estava a ponto de explodir. Suas emoções estavam delicadas. Sabia que os seus hormônios também não estavam calmos, e tudo o que estava acontecendo só piorava as coisas. Fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima correr em seu rosto, silenciosa, e logo limpou com uma de suas mãos.

Sasuke continuou parado, observando-a, e viu o quanto o emocional de Sakura não estava bem. Sabia que a causa era ele próprio, entretanto ele não podia deixá-la. O seu coração não o deixaria abandoná-la, e diferente de outros momentos, ele a colocaria a frente de sua frieza e indiferença. Caminhou até ela e evitou tocá-la, – mesmo que quisesse – respirou fundo e disse, num tom baixo e calmo:

– Mesmo você querendo que eu me afaste, eu não vou. Você vai pro Distrito Uchiha hoje mesmo, não vou te deixar sozinha.

Ela se virou e o encarou, surpresa e com o coração nas mãos, enquanto ele continuou falando, olhando-a profundamente.

– Arrume algumas coisas só para hoje. Amanhã eu trago o resto das suas coisas. Te espero lá embaixo para irmos.

Continuou sem palavras, enquanto ele se afastava e descia as escadas em direção à sala de estar do pequeno sobrado de Sakura. Não sabia o que devia fazer, se deveria aceitar a proposta ou simplesmente expulsá-lo de lá. Sakura ponderou o que ele havia dito, o sequestro, e a proteção. Não podia mentir para si mesma que ao mesmo tempo em que tinha receio de que o Uchiha poderia lhe fazer mal, sentia-se segura com ele, e que algo dentro dela dizia que ele a protegeria melhor do que ninguém. Respirou fundo e caminhou até seu quarto em direção ao seu guarda-roupa. Por seu filho aceitaria a ideia de ficar no Distrito Uchiha. Por seu filho e por algo que se acendia em seu coração.

**_–/-_**

– Isso... Isso é lindo, Naruto-kun!

Hinata sorriu, assim que o Hokage tirou a venda que cobria os seus olhos, mostrando a alegria que a atingia quando observou o apartamento de Naruto. Os enfeites, os detalhes, tudo era exatamente igual ao que tinha no festival. Viu a mesa arrumada – meio desajeitada, mas ainda sim linda – com algumas das guloseimas das barracas do festival. Olhou cada detalhe e a alegria que sentia era inebriante.

– Dattebayo, que bom que gostou Hinata-chan! Eu não sei enfeitar essas coisas direito mais tentei. – soltou uma risada sem graça, com uma das mãos na própria nuca.

– Está lindo. Eu adorei.

O sorriso dela encheu Naruto não apenas de orgulho de si mesmo, mas também de conforto por ela estar ali. Todos os dias pensava na Hyuuga, e no próprio erro que cometeu quando a perdeu. Tê-la de novo era como se tudo estivesse sendo curado, apaziguado, e poder ter o amor dela mais uma vez só para ele o deixava num estado de paz e sossego.

A noite não estava menos divertida. Os assuntos surgiam e ele a deixava a par de tudo, de todos os detalhes de sua vida que havia perdido. Hinata falava menos, mas o ouvia com atenção e carinho, deixando que o amor que sentia se aflorasse cada vez mais. Comeram o que o Uzumaki havia trazido do festival. Admiraram os enfeites e Naruto contou o quanto tinha sido difícil arranjar todos eles. Ela o agradecia todo o momento e o sorriso dele não podia ser maior.

Caminharam até a janela e viram juntos os fogos em comemoração ao festival. Como é que um momento como aquele podia trazer tanta felicidade? Hinata olhou mais uma vez a cena dos fogos e depois voltou o seu olhar para Naruto. Ele retribuiu o olhar carinhoso.

– Droga, tinha esquecido, tenho uma surpresa pra você!

Ele adentrou a cozinha e voltou. Nas mãos, carregava uma caixinha pequena marrom com detalhes em amarelo, e abriu. Hinata olhou o que havia e viu vários bombons. Cada um tinha um formato diferente, um de símbolo de Konoha, outro de Suna, e entre outros lugares. Ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não pôde, quando viu que Naruto segurava um bombom entre os dedos e pedia para que ela abrisse a boca. Não pôde evitar o rubor em seu rosto e o olhou sem graça. Ele sorria, mas de forma diferente, um sorriso mais sapeca e _malandro_. Ela abriu a boca e ele colocou o chocolate ali.

Os lábios, a pele, os cabelos. Tudo era um conjunto que o deixava mais _animado_ do que podia imaginar. Sentiu os lábios úmidos dela tocarem seus dedos, e não podia fingir que aquilo não lhe causava arrepios. Em seguida, fechou a caixa de bombons e a deixou no parapeito da janela. Colocou as mãos na cintura de Hinata e a puxou para mais perto, até que a boca de ambos estivesse a centímetros de distância.

Ele a beijou, de forma devagar de lenta, mas Hinata viu que aquele beijo também a seduzia cada vez mais. Deu entrada a língua do loiro, que aprofundava mais o beijo, e passeava com as mãos no corpo dela. Pensou em parar e fugir, mas não podia, quando ele também mexia com os seus instintos e sentidos e a deixava tão a mercê quanto ele estava. Sentiu as mãos dele tocarem a sua cintura e irem até as coxas. Mesmo estando vestida, cada toque dele arrepiava a pele e a deixava ainda mais excitada. E ele, estava da mesma forma. As mãos foram das coxas para a cintura, apertando, as nádegas, e aos seios, tirando suspiros e gemidos dela, enquanto nele, o sangue se encaminhava ao sexo.

– N-Naruto-kun... – Hinata gemia baixo, enquanto ficava cada vez entregue a ele.

Mesmo por cima das roupas, sentiu os mamilos dela intumescidos. Sabia que Hinata queria a mesma coisa que ele, o seu corpo a denunciava. Soltou-se dela e a puxando pela mão foram até o quarto. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, e a colocou entre suas pernas em pé, ficando na altura de seus seios. Desamarrou o laço de seu kimono, e a despiu, deixando apenas com uma faixa que cobria os seios e a calcinha. Antes que pudesse retirá-la, olhou-a nos olhos e disse, com o sorriso mais safado e desprovido de preocupações que Hinata havia visto:

– Você é linda. E melhor, é minha. – disse, levando seu dedão até o mamilo de um de seus seios descobertos – Só minha.

Os beijos continuaram quentes. A língua de Naruto ia de encontro aos mamilos dela, enquanto sua boca enchia de saliva, ao encontro daquele gosto que ele ansiava fazia tempo. Seus lábios depois foram para o pescoço e voltavam a boca dela, que continuava ali, parada, pronta para receber todas aquelas carícias. Hinata levou suas mãos até as peças de roupa do loiro, e retirou, com a ajuda do mesmo, enquanto ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

Ele adorava vê-la daquela forma, entregue a ele e ao mesmo tempo constrangida. Isso o excitava ainda mais. Com cuidado, deitou na cama a colocando em cima dele. As mãos dela vagavam do peito à virilha dele, e ela já sentia que ele estava duro, e tocava por cima do tecido fino da cueca aquele local sensível. Ouviu o gemido dele, e para ela era impossível estar menos úmida quando ele mostrava cada vez o seu desejo por ela.

Os beijos continuavam, e as mãos da Hyuuga foram até os fios loiros na nuca de Naruto, puxando levemente, enquanto ele empurrava o quadril dela cada mais forte em encontro ao seu. As mãos dele nas nádegas de Hinata, e a boca no busto, chupando e mordendo, toda a extensão do pescoço aos seios. Os dedos tímidos dela tocaram mais uma vez o sexo dele, e sem demorar ele tirou a cueca, colocando a mão dela ali, para que sentisse.

– Olha o que você faz comigo, Hinata. Isso é culpa sua.

Disse, com o mesmo sorriso de tesão de antes, e gostou quando ela se envergonhou mas continuou com os dedos no mesmo lugar. Não segurou nenhum gemido, ou sussurro, e dizia o nome dela cada vez que a mesma lhe causava ainda mais arrepios. Sentiu as pernas de Hinata abrirem, e o peso dela sobre ele. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, levou os dedos para o sexo dela, e quando sentiu ela molhada, não pode segurar mais satisfação. Os movimentos começaram delicados, mas logo os dedos dele foram entrando e saindo, e os gemidos dela ficando cada vez alto. Sentiu suas mãos serem retiradas daquele local, e Hinata estava mais rápida que ele. Notou que ela estava sentada_nele_, e logo trocou de posição, deixando por baixo. Encaixou-se no meio das pernas dela e começou com os movimentos repetitivos, lentos e depois rápidos.

Indo e voltando, e ela agarrava as costas dele. Arranhava, mordia o ombro, pedindo que ele continuasse e mais forte. Sentiu quando o gemido dele começou a ficar mais alto, e as pernas dela começaram a amolecer. O gozo tinha sido o melhor de suas vidas, fosse devido a saudade, ou então, era sempre assim com eles. O corpo dele caiu em cima do dela, e o sorriso largo e feliz enfeitava o rosto dele. Saiu dali e se encaixou nela, deitando a cabeça da Hyuuga no próprio peito. Entre a busca de fôlego e ao abraço que apertava ainda mais em Hinata, não pode segurar a emoção.

– Eu te amo, Hinata-chan.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo a felicidade encher o coração.

– Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun.

* * *

**Kaah Hyuuga:** Acho que alguém vai matar o Shinji antes mesmo do final da fic UHASAUH, Sasuke tá um lindo, né? Ele ainda vai surpreender muito! Aprendi a gostar ainda mais dele depois que comecei a escrever essa fic x) MWAHAHA! E não é que você acertou? Esses dois aí, se perventendo, haha. Ele agarrou, AAAE \o/ aaaah, obrigada querida, adoro tuas reviews! Obrigada também pela review em Invertido, fiquei feliz demais por você ter gostado do final, tuas reviews sempre me inspiram muito! Espero que goste desse capítulo! :)

.

Até o próximo!


	16. Capítulo XV - (Des)qualificando

**N/A:** I'm back! Olá pessoas bonitas, como estão? A maioria dos leitores estão realmente ocupados, até sumiram. :/ mas no problems! Gente, eu atualizo essa fic no Nyah também, e lá está mais adiantado, como alguns leitores já perceberam. Eu não sou pontual em atualizar aqui porque o número de leitores é muito menor, e a demora pra lerem o capítulo é maior. Quem tiver super ansioso pra ler a fic, é só procurar no Nyah. Aqui vou continuar atualizando. Todos os leitores que eu tenho são extremamente importantes pra mim, daqui e de lá. Todos vocês são lindos! E vamos ao capítulo! ;)

* * *

"**_A_**nd when the morning comes you'll act surprised

And when the word gets out, it will get old

And every day you'll try to live your life

And every little scandal will unfold."

"_E quando a manhã surgir você estará surpreso_

_E quando a palavra sair será muito tarde_

_E todos os dias você irá tentar viver a sua vida_

_E todo pequeno escândalo irá se manifestar._"

**_(_** It Hurts - Angels & Airwaves **_)_**

**_._**

A casa não era a melhor, e muito menos acolhedora. Quando era nova, evitava passar perto, mesmo que seu colega de time morasse ali. Todo o mistério em torno do clã Uchiha, ainda era uma boa história para ser contada a uma criança para que não passasse por aquelas redondezas. No entanto, mesmo que o clima do local não tivesse mudado tanto, notou algumas reformas na mansão principal. Estava com cores mais alegres, um jardim sem flores, mas com a grama bem tratada, e os móveis restaurados. Observou cada canto, até que Sasuke lhe mostrasse o seu quarto.

Ouviu o aviso dele de que estaria tomando banho, mas não respondeu nada. O Uchiha perguntou se ela tinha fome, e a mesma negou. Estranhamente, Sakura se sentia bem acolhida e a vontade com todos aqueles cuidados. Mas, mesmo que quisesse todas as inseguranças não deixavam sua cabeça descansar e relaxar. Não pelo menos por aqueles instantes.

Aproveitando a saída de Sasuke e estando sozinha, Sakura caminhou pelo corredor, calmamente. A mansão não era um sobrado – o que era ótimo para aquele seu estado de gravidez. Estava cansada de subir as escadas de sua casa – mas ocupava a maior parte do terreno do Distrito Uchiha. Perguntou-se quanto tempo permaneceria lá. O que as pessoas pensariam se soubessem que a noiva do Hokage estava morando com outro homem, ou o que Ino diria a respeito. As portas dos quartos estavam abertas e Sakura pôde observar o que havia em cada um deles, exceto um quarto. Provavelmente o quarto que pertencia a Sasuke, e quando essa ideia lhe veio à mente, não pode evitar que a sua curiosidade se atiçasse mais ainda.

Cautelosamente ela abriu a porta do quarto e sabia que no banheiro do lado Sasuke tomava banho. Olhou cada detalhe do cômodo, as paredes, os móveis de cor mogno. Tudo simples e organizado, um contraste peculiar com a personalidade do Uchiha. A cama no meio do quarto, e uma estante do lado, com um abajur. Seus olhos pararam naquela estante, e não podia acreditar no que via. Ali, dentro de um porta-retrato marrom de bordas grossas, estava a fotografia do antigo time sete. O olhar de Sakura tímida para Sasuke, o sorriso largo de Naruto. As recordações fizeram um sorriso de saudade surgir no rosto de Sakura, que pegou a moldura e trouxe um pouco mais perto de si mesma. Com o porta-retratos em mãos, não tomou cuidado e viu que algo que estava do lado da fotografia tinha caído. Com cuidado e esforço devido a gravidez, abaixou-se até o objeto, uma caixinha azul-clara, que caiu no chão e pegou entre os dedos.

Abriu a caixinha e sentiu o coração acelerar. Os olhos estavam espantados, pois não podia acreditar naquilo. O objeto era, simplesmente, a antiga fita que Ino havia lhe dado na sua infância. Lembrou-se que havia perdido assim que decidiu que não usaria mais aquela fita, e nunca mais achou.

"Como Sasuke pode ter pego isso? Por quê ele teria guardado depois de tanto tempo?"

Sua cabeça borbulhava. Não podia acreditar que ele guardava um objeto que pertencia a ela depois de tanto tempo. A fita vermelha parecia nova, bem cuidada, sem qualquer fio fora do lugar.

Ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e caminhou rapidamente para fora do quarto, ansiosa, indo para o seu próprio, fechando a porta rapidamente, com o laço em uma das mãos. Estava incrédula, sentindo o coração batendo forte e os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Só podia ter uma única certeza, Sasuke a surpreendia cada vez mais.

–/-

– Calma, espera! – Ino se encostou às costas da cadeira, levantando a palma das mãos para Sakura, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa de um café da qual as duas se encontravam sempre. – Primeiro você me diz que está morando com Sasuke, e agora tem mais? O que a senhora andou aprontando, hein?

– Ino, por favor. – Sakura disse, tentando evitar o olhar de desconfiança e travesso da loira.

– Não vem com essa não, Sakura. Eu já tinha sacado sobre a paternidade do seu filho faz tempo! Mesmo que o Naruto esteja um... – suspirou – Gostoso, sei bem que você nunca teria qualquer relação do tipo com ele. E naquele dia da festa do noivado de vocês, quando eu vi o Sasuke conversando com você... Matei a charada na hora!

– Isso não é motivo de piada Ino.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Explicou-se, tentando acalmar o olhar nada amigável de Sakura – Mas eu posso falar, ok? Já aceitei ter pedido ele pra você, tenho esse direito.

– Só não se esqueça da encruzilhada que eu estou... Isso não diminui as minhas preocupações.

– Está bem. Vamos esquecer isso. Você tem outra coisa para me contar.

Sakura olhou a expressão de Ino e não soube como dar continuidade ao assunto. Então, vendo o quanto a loira a sua frente estava ansiosa, retirou a caixinha de um dos bolsos laterais do vestido vermelho de veraneio que vestia. A loira olhou a caixinha e seus olhos voltaram a Sakura. Ela não estava entendendo.

– Abra. – Sakura disse, empurrando a caixinha para a Yamanaka.

O olhar de Ino voltou a ela, e depois as mãos foram ansiosas para a caixinha. Ela abriu, pegou a fita, e depois olhou de volta para a Haruno como se não entendesse. Um sorriso irônico e brincalhão surgiu no rosto da loira.

– É um pouco tarde pra você me devolver isso, não?

– Não estou te devolvendo, Ino. Eu achei o laço no quarto de Sasuke, dentro dessa caixinha. Assim, do jeito que estou te mostrando.

Ino se espantou e voltou o olhar para a fita, entre as mãos. Estava tão incrédula quanto Sakura, com a recente descoberta. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que havia dado aquele laço à Haruno, lembrava-se de tudo, mas nunca havia sequer pensando que fim o pedaço de pano tivera. Talvez, se voltasse a lembrar dele antes, teria imaginado que Sakura tivesse guardado, ou então simplesmente jogado fora, devido à rivalidade que existia entre as duas. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, imaginaria que aquilo estivesse nas mãos de Sasuke.

– Eu não acredito... Ele guardou isso durante todo esse tempo?

– Eu não paro de pensar nisso! – Confessou Sakura, seguida de um suspiro de derrota – Eu tinha guardado isso junto com meus objetos de luta até meus treze anos, mas não me lembro o que aconteceu com a fita depois. Achei que tivesse jogado fora, perdido em alguma missão, sei lá! Mas ele pegou! Não sei como, onde, quando... Mas estava com ele esse tempo todo.

– Talvez você precise reavaliar o que pensa a respeito dele. – Ino disse, colocando a fita de volta na caixinha e devolvendo a Sakura.

Sakura olhou para Ino, esperando encontrar um sorriso brincalhão e solto no rosto da mesma, mas só encontrou o olhar sério e compreensivo da loira. Talvez fosse mais fácil encarar tudo aquilo de maneira cômica, mas isso não mudaria os fatos. Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão com relação à Sasuke o quanto antes.

–/-

Ela tentou várias vezes mais não conseguia se sentir culpada. Olhou para ele, ali, deitado com um braço jogado de um lado, e o outro braço torto por debaixo do travesseiro, e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso tímido. Deu um beijo na testa do loiro, pegou as peças de roupas, e foi ao banheiro, vestir-se. Dobrou as peças dele com cuidado, deixando ao lado da cama. Mesmo que não quisesse, sabia que tinha de ir embora e partiu rumo ao Clã Hyuuga, naquela manhã fresca. No caminho, ocupou a cabeça com as desculpas que poderia utilizar. E ela usaria dessas desculpas, pelo simples fato de não sentir um pingo de arrependimento por passar a noite fora. Tentava raciocinar e achar alguma solução em que ambos ainda pudessem ficar juntos. Caminhou com passos firmes até uma das entradas que dava na sala de jantar de sua mansão, onde, de acordo com o horário, estaria sendo servido o café da manhã, e ela enfrentaria de uma vez o sermão e os questionamentos de seu pai.

Entrou decidida no local, mas em volta da mesa posta não encontrou seu pai e nem sua irmã. Viu apenas na lateral de um dos lados da mesa Shinji tomando uma xícara de chá.

– Hinata-sama! Bom dia!

A morena não conseguiu evitar o rubor nas bochechas. Pensou em se explicar, ou tentar pelo menos responder ao bom dia animado do rapaz, mas não conseguiu. Já o moreno continuou falando, calmamente.

– Seu pai acordou indisposto e pediu que o café fosse servido na cama para ele. Sua irmã saiu logo cedo para treinar. – Disse, sorvendo de mais um longo gole do chá verde – Nenhum deles sabe que você dormiu fora.

– S-Shinji-sama e-eu-

– Não há nada que precise me dizer. Não se preocupe.

Hinata se espantou com a atitude amigável dele. Envergonhou-se ainda mais por pensar que ele soubesse de alguma coisa. Mesmo que não tivesse oficializado nada com o Mitsuaki, sentia-se em dívida com ele naquele momento, principalmente por ele encobrir uma falha tão grande daquelas, ainda mais vindo da herdeira Hyuuga, além de oferecer sempre a sua amizade.

– M-Muito obrigada.

Ele a olhou e sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Shinji não era um desses que sabia fingir à toa. Ele usava de todas as suas artimanhas para conseguir o que queria, e Hinata era uma delas. Ele apreciava a doçura e a inocência dela, como se no meio de um campo rochoso ela fosse uma flor que precisasse ser cuidada, e o mesmo acreditava que só ele teria o cuidado correto a ela.

– Eu me preocupo com você, Hinata-sama. Por conta disso, acho que deveria dar uma olhada no que eu achei nos arquivos Hyuuga, na biblioteca de Konoha. – disse ele, que se levantou e pegou um envelope em uma mesa pequena, ao lado daquela tradicional japonesa em que era servido o café da manhã. – Leia com atenção.

Hinata pegou o envelope e olhou para ele, que voltou a carregar uma expressão séria no rosto. Ela voltou seu olhar ao envelope em mãos, mas não disse nada. Agradeceu, mais uma vez, de forma sincera e sucinta o rapaz, que retribuiu com mais sorriso estranho no rosto. Depois de encaminhou para o seu escritório avaliar o continha no envelope.

No caminho, foi abrindo aos poucos o papel, até retirar de dentro outro papel, enrolado em forma de pergaminho. Parou no meio de seu escritório, e seus olhos passearam uma, duas, e até três vezes o papel. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e o coração se partindo lentamente, seguido de uma tontura. Colocou a mão na boca enquanto a outra continuava segurando o pergaminho, trêmula. As emoções não se seguraram e sentiu uma forte fraqueza nas pernas e na cabeça, até que caiu desfalecida no chão.

"_Permissão para desqualificação:_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Com o direito como Hokage, desqualifico Hyuuga Hinata ao cargo chefe do clã Hyuuga. As decisões são internas, mas peço a intervenção do conselho para impedir que isso aconteça. Ela não está preparada a esse tipo de responsabilidade, nem como kunoichi, ou com poder de representação de um clã de tal porte._

_Por favor, avalie a situação o quanto antes._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, o sexto Hokage de Konoha._"

* * *

É... Naruto está de volta com a sua capacidade de fazer besteira, haha. Respostas das reviews!

**Ton**: hoje! tá aí, nova atualização! \o/

**chibionigiri**: não esquenta a cabeça, eu atraso pra postar (nem deu pra notar, né? :x hahaha) você tem uma gata? *-* tenho loucura por gatos, mas tenho cachorros e por isso não posso ter. Aperta ela por mim! haha. Sasuke sendo... Sasuke. Sério que você gostou? Jura? Menina, não tenho talento NENHUM pra hentai, receber um elogio desse me faz querer até escrever um livro erótico! (acho que exagerei.. UHAUHS) mas nesse ele apareceu pra ferrar com tudo. ¬¬' até eu tô com vontade de espancar ele. Obrigada querida, obrigada meeesmo! Eu demoro uma vida pra atualizar mas você continua acompanhando! MUITO OBRIGADA! Sou tua fã, viu? Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Tonton**: Parei não, só atraso mas volto! \o

**corsa08**: andou me dedurando né? Contando da fic no Nyah, tsc, tsc. UHAUHHSUA, well, não sei bem o que foi essa review mas obrigada por ler! Tanto no Nyah quanto aqui! :)

Bom gente, só quero que se lembrem de UMA coisa: demoro, mas volto! Abandonar fic não é comigo. ;)

Beijos e até o próximo!


End file.
